Nostalgia
by chaoshead13
Summary: When Arthur dreams, he is England. As England he remembers the warmth of loving companionship. But as England, he also remembers death. The darkness that engulfed him.It is in that darkness, he is awoken. My First Fanfic! Be Nice! USUK, slight UK/OC R
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**It was cold.**

Lying in dark silence, that was all England could think of, and unable to move nor see in the outstretched darkness, all England could do was think. And in that silence, all he thought was: "It was cold".

_"wake up."_

Were it not for the occasional drops of warmth on his cheeks, England would have believed himself to be dead. He appreciated how the warmth would break the painful coldness, bringing him back to life in an instant. But, in that same instant, the warmth would disappear.

"_Wake Up!"_

Blearily opening an eyelid, all England could see through a haze of blurs was a brilliant, shining sky blue. The source of his warmth. England tried to reach out and touch the warmth, it was within his line of sight, so close, so bright, yet, he failed, unable to find strength to move his frozen limbs.

"_Arthur, Wake up!"_

England both loved and hated the warmth. It gave him strength, reached him in the darkness. But at the same time it was sad. So very, very sad. And it made England's heart break. He wanted to comfort the source of his warmth, and preserve the innocent sky blue that he adored.

_"Damn it! Arthur, Get Up!"_

Using the last of his strength, England tried to utter his final words of comfort and affection. Parting his lips to let out three simple words that would convey his entire being, his heart fell, as only silence exited. He could feel as the darkness ate away at his consciousness, faster every second as his energy quickly ran out.

_"Lazy Idiot, get your ass up!"_

Desperation and panic clutched at his heart. But even with his utmost determination, his body failed to allow him to reach out towards the sky blue, to comfort it... no... _him_. America. His dear, precious hero. With that name engraved into his mind, England fell into darkness, the sheer coldness of his sadness and regret engulfing him.

_" Arthur Kirkland Davis, if you don't get your fucking ass out of bed I will PUSH you off!"_

* * *

Gasping, Arthur shot out of his bed quickly, causing himself to tangle in his covers and magnificently plant his face on the floor by his bed. Sitting up, grumbling to himself, he shot a glare at the the figure smiling smugly at his door.

" Damn it Marie, what the FUCK do you think you're doing?", Arthur growled at the blond haired 17 year old standing at the entrance to his room.

" I obviously just woke you up, stupid eyebrows ", Marie retorted, an arrogant smirk ghosting her lips.

Arthur scowled.

" Don't call me eyebrows, you bloody git! Why are you even in my house you live next door, NOT HERE, or is that french brain of yours too small to comprehend that?"

" Oi, don't mock the french. _Nous sommes magnifique._ Unlike you stupid yanks from America."

Arthur huffed indignantly, scowl deepening.

" We happen to be in America, which if you haven't noticed, is a fantastic country, despite its lack of intelligent people, and also I'm from the 51st state which even though it is still technically American, is quite more cultured than the main land. And anyways you still haven't answered my question."

Marie huffed.

" You're dad let me in. He was afraid that you'd poison your _petite frère_ with the trash you call cooking. So, I brought breakfast my mom cooked, so you better get dressed and come down to the kitchen to worship superior french cuisine, _mon ami_"

" Yes, mother "

At that, Marie glowered, grumbling something along the lines of: "I'm not your mother" before turning and strutting down the hallway, not resisting to leave one last retort at the disheveled blond in the room.

" And you should loosen up, or those eyebrows of yours are going to merge into one massive creature and eat your face", she said, smirking.

Arthur's scowl deepened even more, fulfilling Marie's prophecy and merging his eyebrows into one being. Hearing her footsteps disappearing into the kitchen, Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair, not that it helped tame the mess. The blond got up, muttering to himself about rude Frenchwomen, and made his way to the bathroom, picking up a set of clean clothes en route.

Examining himself in the mirror, Arthur pulled on a pair of faded skinny jeans, along with a white short sleeved dress shirt topped with a button down emerald green vest. Giving himself a one over, he nodded, satisfied with his appearance, then headed over to the kitchen where the voices of his younger brother, father and Marie were animatedly discussing whether or not blueberries were better than strawberries on crepes.

Greeting his father at the table, playfully ruffling his 11 year old brother's hair and gracefully ignoring Marie, Arthur carried himself to the kitchen counter snatching a breakfast crepe, courtesy of Marie's mom before taking a the seat at the table and munching on his breakfast.

" Mornin' Arthur!" , his younger blue eyed brother, chirped.

Arthur glanced up at the boy, flashing a soft smile his way.

" Good Morning, Alex. You too, Dad"

Alex gave a toothy grin before returning to munch on his own breakfast. Arthur's father only grunted in acknowledgment, sipping coffee and reading the political section of the newspaper.

" Hey, don't I get a good morning", Marie cut in, mustering up a pout that would make a hardened soldier cave. But not Arthur.

" You lost the privilege the second you stepped into my room"

" I was at your doorway, which is technically not in your room"

" Fine, your privilege was lost the moment you opened your mouth at my door way"

Excusing herself from the table, Marie shot a murderous glare at Arthur, who smirked.

" Bastard! Fine! I'm going to school without you!"


	2. Chapter 2: Hetalia Academy

Arthur Kirkland Davis, 18, was one of the most memorable students Hetalia Academy had ever seen. Not only was he the son of Craig Davis, the representative of America's 51st state, England, he was also the student council president and captain of the school's soccer team(though he insisted on calling it football), all of which secured his popularity among both students and teachers. He would have been named the academy's model student, if not for the slight rumours of him bedding at least half of the academy's male and female student body, his rude temper, as well as his rebellious attitude. Coupled with the fact that he was friends with Marie Andre, someone who was said to have slept with the ENTIRE high school male student body, Arthur himself included, and Bryan Andrews, the school's prankster and local rule breaker, both of whom were also part of the school council, Arthur Kirkland Davis was indeed, very memorable.

* * *

Arthur headed out the door, tossing his bag onto his back and clicking the lock behind him. Spotting Marie at the end of the walkway, he grinned.

" Thought you were leaving without me "

She frowned and turned away, moving towards the direction of their school.

" I was being nice. Not that you'd know what it meant, you being a giant asshole and all "

Still grinning, Arthur strode over alongside Marie.

" 'Course I know what it means, love "

Marie threw him an annoyed glare.

" It means that you love me ~~~" he teased, his voice holding a sing-song tone.

The statement earned him a right hook to the face as well as a string of insults in french on Marie's part. Arthur was about to release his own spur of curses, when he was oh, so rudely interrupted.

" WHOA! Arthur, my man! What the HELL happened to your face? You look like shit! "

Turning to look behind him, he scowled upon seeing a brunette approach him with a feigned expression of worry on his face.

" Well, thanks for stating the obvious, you bloody wanker ", he grumbled, nursing a growing welt on his left cheek.

" Bwa Ha Ha! It was my pleasure, Mr. Student Body President "

The brunette's expression changed into a ridiculous grin as he draped his arm on Arthur's shoulder and gave him a wink.

" Sooo... what's wrong? ", he asked, still wearing the idiotic grin.

Arthur glowered.

" Marie was obviously being a violent bitch again " he answered, gesturing to the red welt on his face.

The brunettes smile disappeared, replaced with a serious expression.

" I'm not talking about that, you've got bags under your eyes again "

Marie bent down, taking a good look at Arthur's face. There were indeed purple bags under his eyes, though they weren't all that noticeable unless you got past his eyebrows and actually looked.

"Bryan's right. You do have bags. It's kind of gross"

Arthur glared at the girl.

" No one would look good if a violent frenchie broke into their room and woke them up with an irritating voice", he retorted sarcastically.

" Marie waking you up is nothing new... you had one of those weird dreams didn't you? "

Arthur looked at his friends for a moment as if deciding whether or not he should give an answer. He opted that he should.

"Maybe", he grunted reluctantly.

Bryan's face twisted in frustration.

" Damn it Arthur! You really should see a doctor for this, you've had these dream for three years! What happened this time?"

Arthur closed his eyes and sighed.

"Same as always...I died"

* * *

The walk to the academy continued in relative silence, allowing Arthur's mind to fall back into the subject of his dreams.

It had started three years before. The night that his family moved to Washington D.C for his father's job. In his dreams he was someone else, not Arthur. He was older. Grouchier. And consumed tea in amounts that a doctor would not deem healthy. He was called England. After America's 51st state. As England, he remembered the excitement of playful arguments, experienced the sadness of misunderstandings and the warmth of loving companionship and friendship.

But as England... he also remembered death.

The sheer coldness of it. The undefiable darkness that engulfed him whole. He couldn't run from it, hide, nor fight against it.

And it scared him.

It was in that cold and fearful darkness, that he awoke.

However...

His dreams were not always swallowed in darkness. Occasionally, light would enter it, a warmth that he had never experienced outside his dream world.

At times he would see through the thick darkness and spot a brilliant sky blue accompanied by a shining gold. At these times, he'd remember a single word. America. The same name as his country. Arthur was not sure if this word was someone's name, but over time he had associated it with the figure who held the dazzling colors of blue and gold. America was not always the only figure in his dreams though . Others would appear as well, even when they were nameless and without faces, he could tell that they were like America. Although they never gave him the same warmth America did, they still in their own way gave him comfort. He'd remember arguing with a long haired frog, running away from a tall, scarfed man, or sipping tea with a polite, dark haired friend. He would be angry sometimes, and annoyed most times, but overall among the familiar, yet unknown figures, he remembered that he was happy.

But, these times of warmth, of liberation from frozen darkness only ever lasted for an instant.

And then, it was cold again.

* * *

Sensing his friends stop, Arthur snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. A mansion, about 4 storeys high, surrounded by a tall metal fence, stood in a courtyard of vivid green and black asphalt. It was an old fashioned building,built on faded red bricks, yet it gave off an air of elegance and grace that made any onlooker gawk at the sight.

Hetalia Academy.

One of America's most prestigious schools. It was known for its high academic success in its elementary, junior and high school divisions. And because it heralded the children of many a rich and famous, its security was top notch as well.

" 'dentification "

A tall man in a blue uniform stood in front of the gates, blocking entrance to the school. All three teens dug into their pockets for their i.d.'s. Flashing them at the guard, they proceeded to past through the gate.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT! ARRRRTHHHUUUUURRRR!"

Wincing at the shriek that made its way from behind him, Arthur glanced back to see his younger brother charging towards him, only to be stopped by the guard.

" 'dentification "

Digging into the pockets of his clothes, Alex paled when he couldn't find the tiny piece of plastic that would grant him entrance to the school. He looked up at the guard with a watery pout. The man didn't even flinch.

" 'dentification " the guard repeated, his voice monotone.

Alex turned to his older brother and started to whine.

" Arrrrthuuuur! Help meeeeeee! "

Arthur groaned. Turning to Marie, he gestured to the guard.

" Well, you know what to do."

Frowning, Marie glared at Arthur but still made her way towards the guard. She stopped in front of the uniformed man and looking up at him while placing a hand on his chest, her face formed the most heart wrenching pair of puppy dog eyes the world had ever seen. Yet the guard still remained expressionless.

" Please sir... Just this one time...?"

" Sorry ma'am, its my job " he said, pushing Marie off himself.

Marie looked shocked for a second before composing herself and stomping back to the school. Meanwhile, Arthur examined the guard and muttered quietly. " must be gay..."

He glance over at Bryan, who caught his glance and chuckled.

" No way pal, I did the last one, your turn this time "

Bryan grinned one last time before striding over to Marie and walking with her towards the school, leaving Arthur with the predicament of seducing the guard to let his brother in. Arthur, unfortunately didn't like being late for school and decided against slowly winning the guard's favor by acting like a nice guy. Instead, he strutted over to the man, shoved him against the gate and lifted the guard's chin with one finger towards his face. Wearing a feral grin, he leaned his lips closer to the man's ear.

" Just let the kid in, this one time, yes? ", Arthur whispered huskily into the man's ear.

The guard shivered, his face flushed, he nodded his head erratically while side stepping and clearing the path to the gate.

Turning towards his brother behind him, Arthur motioned his hand towards the gate.

" Well, get going then!"

Alex quickly shuffled past the gate, Arthur following close behind, leaving a shocked guard standing in their wake.

* * *

**A/N: Well its the second chapter of my first I made Arthur into a sort of rebellious playboy/delinquent even though he's the student council president. I bet you guys are thinking about how Marie reminds you of France and Bryan reminds you of America. Alex is kind of like Sealand but he's a little nicer to Arthur. The resemblances are kind of, but not that much, important so don't think about it too much. Arthur's probably gonna meet the other nations in the next chapter if you guys are wondering...or if not, the next, next chapter. But sometime soon. Please Review! Even critics are welcome! It'll give me encouragement to continue this fic!**


	3. Chapter 3: Field Trip

**A/ N : America finally shows up in this chapter! Yay! Sorry to everyone for the overload of OC's in this story, but they were needed for the plot to show England's life as Arthur Kirkland Davis before he remeets all the nations. I'll try to ease away from them more. Oh.. and before I forget, I was told that Marie isn't like France at all personality - wise and I noticed that its right. Marie isn't like France at all, and she's probably gonna get a lot more further from him. She seems to end up punching and bullying Arthur alot...so I guess shes kind of abusive? So anyone who read my note in the last chapter, ignore it, I'm too lazy to go and delete it. But the one thing that does remind me of France is how she and Arthur are always argueing and insulting towards each other, but still hang around each other, rivals but friends, so I guess they're similar relationship - wise? Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story. It was a huge moral boost for me. And I'll try to update this story regurlarly. I'm stupid so this author's note ended up way too long, but onto chapter 3...**

**

* * *

**

" Geez Arthur, did you really have to do that? " Alex whined, striding alongside his older brother, as they went down the hallway of Hetalia Academy's elementary division.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. " What? Get you into the school?"

"No!", Alex pouted. "You did that thing!"

"Thing?"

" Yeah! It was really wrong!"

" What was wrong?"

" Y' know, the thing with the guard? The thing that was so wrong on so many levels!"

Arthur was about to answer that the only thing wrong was Alex's vocabulary and his usage of the word "thing", but he was interrupted by a giggle. Both brothers turned to see Bryan behind them, a goofy smile on his face. He reached over to mess up the younger blond's hair.

" It's called putting on the moves, little man!"

Alex frowned.

" Well, putting on the moves is weird "

Bryan laughed at this. " It's only weird when Arthur does it "

The said blond shot a murderous glare his way, but it was completely ignored as Bryan looked at where they were walking.

" Looks like we reached your class, bud"

Bryan smacked Alex on the back, lightly shoving him into his classroom.

" I've got to talk to big brother here", he said, gesturing with his thumb over to Arthur.

Arthur waited until Alex reached his desk before leaving to continue down the hall.

" So, what does the traitor have to say? ", he sneered, not even sparing a glance in Bryan's direction.

Bryan put up his hands in mock surrender.

" Hey, it really was your turn to seduce the guard, I did it last time when they caught us spray painting the school walls."

Arthur glowered at him.

" YOU. they caught YOU.", Arthur retorted.

" You were there too!"

" I didn't do anything! "

Bryan smirked. " Yeah, you didn't do a thing while I defaced school property, Mr. Student Body President"

Arthur growled.

"Is telling me that I don't do my job what you wanted to talk to me about, Mr. student body VICE president?"

" Nope! It's the principal who wants to talk to you, he waiting for us in his office "

"Us?"

" Yeah! You, me and Marie!", Bryan smiled. " Hey, that rhymed! "

Sighing, Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to fend off an oncoming head ache. He continued to move down the hallway, Bryan close behind, until he reached a worn oak door with a gold name plate, the title 'principal' printed on it. Arthur opened the door revealing a serious looking man, with graying hair, sitting behind a polished desk. Marie was sitting on one of the three chairs surrounding the desk looking quite uncomfortable, much to Arthur's delight.

" Ah. Arthur, Bryan, come in, I have something important to discuss with you three "

Bryan took a seat in one of the chairs in the room, while Arthur stayed standing, straightening himself into a gentlemanly pose.

" Sir, if this is about me trying to seduce the guard this morning, I assure you, I have a completely rational explanation. "

The principal frowned, confused. " The guard...? Wha-?

" Good going, smart ass!" Brian remarked, under his breath so only Arthur could hear him.

Arthur shot back a glare.

" Nothing, sir, I misunderstood."

Arthur took the last remaining chair in the room, keeping a composed air about him, as if he did not just reveal an act that could get him expelled from the school.

The principal stared at Arthur suspiciously.

" The reason why I called on you three has nothing to do with the guard, though I would like to discuss that with you later, Arthur"

Marie giggled, but was silenced by a look from the principal.

" No, the reason why you're here is because I'm sending you three on a field trip. "

Arthur deadpanned.

"Field trip? "

* * *

America lounged back on his office chair, resting his feet on his desk as he stared menacingly at his calender.

May 19, 2351.

He felt sick.

It was exactly 200 years and 364 days since the ice caps had melted, and caused major flooding around the world.

Exactly 200 years and 364 days since England died. And in 12 hours, 34 minutes and 26 seconds, the years would equal 201 without England, and it was still the beginning of more centuries to come.

When the ice caps melted, Iceland and Ireland were the one of first ones affected. But, it was England that was the first one to go. America still remembered the last moments that England stayed strong, refusing his help.

* * *

_" Damn it America, you bloody git, what the fuck are you still doing here? GO HOME!"_

_ " I don't want to Iggy! You need a Hero, so I'm here to help! "_

_ " I don't need you here! You have your own coasts to worry about! "_

_ America grinned. " NO WORRIES! I'm big and my scientists are researching awesome ways to keep the water away! In no time we'll be surfin' the waves instead of worryin' 'bout them! "_

_ England scowled, trying to look angry, but the fatigue and worry was etched all over his face. He was about to go on another rant to send the American home when a sound of sirens erupted._

_ " Bloody hell... There's going to be another wave! Run to roof, America! "_

_ America could hear the water approaching loudly from outside, grabbing England by the wrist, he sprinted up the staircase towards the roof, dragging England along with him. Relaxing as they reached the rooftop, America paled when he saw England. England was still standing, but he was coughing out a ridiculous amount of water that a human body couldn't possibly hold. Clutching at America's shirt, England looked up at him, before his eyes widened in fear as he pointed at a scene behind him. America turned to look, paling even further. A wave, larger than any he'd seen so far was approaching them. Fast. Looking for anything to hold onto, America braced himself, clutching England to his chest, who was still coughing out water, he shut his eyes, holding England even more tightly, even as his ,mind went dark._

_ When he awoke, he was in a helicopter. England was beside him, lying on the floor. He sighed in relief, but, something was wrong. Very wrong. Reaching over to England, his breath hitched when his hand touched the sandy blonde's cheek. It was cold. Extremely, utterly, deathly cold. Panicking, he tried to feel for a pulse. Nothing. Only Silence. Salty tears began to fall down his face onto England's cheek. But he didn't care._

_ Because England was gone._

_

* * *

_

After England died, America worked harder than ever. To be a hero. He poured a ridiculous amount of funds into aiding the island nations. To prevent anymore countries from disappearing. It worked. He was a hero. No one else died and he had saved them. But England wasn't around anymore. England's land mass was completely submerged, the water only beginning to recede a century ago. The moment the land became livable again with about two-thirds of the water gone, the land was immediately claimed as a state by America's government, 150 years after it first disappeared. The government allowed descendants of former English citizens who formed settlements along the coasts of France and Ireland to return to their homeland, and currently they were trying to rebuild the newly re-emerged state.

" , the president's on the line "

America snapped out of his stupor to glance up at the secretary at his door. He smiled.

" Thanks, just put 'em on speaker "

The secretary nodded before turning away from the room.

" Hello, America. "

" 'Sup, boss? "

America heard his president sigh over the phone.

" I hope you haven't forgotten about the world meeting tomorrow with the other nations. We're inviting three select students from Hetalia academy to show them the cultural exchange within our government. Don't be late, and do your best to set a good example for them. "

" No problemo, boss, you can always count on the hero! "

"...alright then. good bye America "

" later, boss "

America heard the phone click close and stood up brushing himself off. He didn't feel like working, especially since England's death anniversary was the next day, but a hero could never disappoint.

"And anyways..." America whispered to himself. " England would be pissed if I missed a meeting."

* * *

The day of the trip, Arthur arrived at school early. This would not be surprising to any other students or teachers but it was strange for him to arrive without either Marie or Bryan by his side. Both friends arrived half an hour later, only somewhat surprised to see him leaning on the side of the school van.

" A bit too excited for the trip, are we Arthur? like a_ petit garçon_" Marie scoffed, upon seeing him.

" Yeah, why so early Arthur?, we're just having a trip to where your dad works "

Arthur looked at them lazily and yawned.

" My dad attends state meetings, not world meetings, we probably won't even see him there... and I spent the night with Sam, he lives close to here, so I got here earlier than I expected "

" Who's Sam? "

" The guard from yesterday. "

"Oh." Bryan grinned. " Had a good night?"

Arthur smirked back. " Not bad"

Marie groaned. " Are you guys ready to head out? "

Arthur smiled.

" Of course. "

* * *

**A/N 2: Gah! Another author's note. Please don't kill me. Well the story's finally starting to move, and a nation FINALLY appeared. I know you guys were waiting for them. Well I finally cleared the details about how England died and obviously Arthur is his reincarnation . Blah! Did you guys think that it's be 200 years into the future? I didn't want to go all sci-fi on you guys so I don't think alot of the details about the future will change from details of today. And obviously since 200 years did pass, some of the nations might act a bit more mature, but you never know. Also, now that the story's actually starting to move it'll probably get more serious. And for those who are wondering, Arthur will meet America and the rest of the nations next chapter. Please be nice and review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

Stepping into the building, Arthur surveyed his surroundings, inspecting a spacious lobby room with sleek, silver furniture. A circular desk was situated at the center of the large space, complete with a worker conversing energetically over a phone.

" Damn, Arthur! The place your dad works in is tank! ", Bryan remarked, appearing behind him obviously admiring the room. Marie followed close behind.

Ignoring them and continuing to make his way across the lobby, Arthur halted at the front of the desk. The secretary behind it stopped speaking and glanced up.

" May I help you? "

Arthur gestured to himself and the two teens behind him.

" Yes. We're from Hetalia Academy and we're here to participate in the world meeting? "

The secretary turned to her screen, typing something on her keyboard. Her face lit up in recognition.

" Ah, yes. 6th floor, room number 51. The meeting starts in 15 minutes. "

Thanking the woman, the three teens headed to the elevator, pushing the button for the sixth floor. Their elevator journey was spent in relative silence... if you ignored Bryan's humming of the Super Mario Bros theme song.

Sliding open, the elevator doors revealed a stretch of hallway, with a row of doors on either side.

"Sooo... which room are we in?", Bryan asked, stopping his incessant humming.

" Room 51 " Arthur answered.

Marie stepped forward. " None of the rooms have numbers. "

Bryan smiled. " Guess this means that we're kind of fucked, aren't we? "

Arthur advanced into the hall. " We'll have to find someone to ask. "

" Uhhhh. There's no one here. "

Arthur scowled, not wanting to show that he was getting increasingly nervous at the fact that they were indeed lost, and had to be somewhere in less than 15 minutes. " I know. "

Starting to get more fidgety as the minutes dragged on, Arthur was debating if he should fuck waiting and just open all the doors until they found the right one, though he didn't want to interrupt any work being done in the government building. He almost sighed in relief when he heard the ding of the elevator door. A man with golden blond hair and glasses strode into the hall, chewing noisily on a burger that was held up to his face with his hand, and carrying a small stack of unorganized papers to his side. Moving along the hallway, he passed the three teens and headed for a door that was six entrances down from the right of the elevator.

Arthur walked up to the man, intent on asking which room was number 51, but as he moved closer he caught sight of a flash of blue which was accompanied by a feeling of familiarity. Instead, he found himself grabbing the man's wrist, as he was about to open the door, forcing the golden blond to make eye contact.

" You... Have we met before? "

Arthur stared intently as he watched the man's face go from blank, to surprise, then shock. He was slightly confused at the shocked expression because he couldn't find out why it'd be so startling for him to ask if they've met before. Continuing to examine the taller man's face, Arthur almost lost himself in the color of the man's eyes. It was a magnificent sky blue. The golden blond looked only a little older than Arthur, maybe by one or two years at the most. The blond's hair fell down the sides of his face, with the exception on a defiant strand of hair that seemed to go against gravity. When the older man didn't answer him, Arthur tried again.

" Hey, do I kn- "

Arthur choked on his question feeling a sharp pain in his ribs. He felt himself fly through the air and slam against the door with a resounding crash. The pressure of his weight forced the door open causing Arthur to skid into the room.

Coughing, Arthur glared up at the perpetrator, not bothering to look around the room.

" Why in bloody hell would you kick me, you daft girl! ", he shouted, annoyed and in pain.

Marie stood at the entrance of the room, her foot in the air for a second, before stomping over to the sandy haired blond and grabbing him by the collar. Arthur was astonished at how much strength she could have with such skinny arms.

" _Tu es fou?_! You were supposed to ask him for directions! Not try to pick him up with some cliched line!" she hissed. " He might be a government official too, do you **want **to get into trouble?"

Arthur was about to argue that there wasn't any need to kick him through a fucking door, and that her actions were completely uncalled for, but she abruptly turned and walked to the supposed government official. Slightly bowing her head, she tried to voice an apology but stopped, confused, when the man didn't react.

He was just standing there, frozen, holding a hand to his face, his mouth slightly open, as if about to take a bite out of his burger. It wouldn't have been strange if the burger hadn't found its place on the floor, forgotten.

Getting over the shock of being kicked, Arthur bit his lip to avoid releasing a stream of curses at Marie in front of someone who might be a government official. Especially in the building his father worked in. Though he was slightly perturbed at the golden blond's reaction, who was still frozen and staring at Arthur, he stood up, brushing himself off and finally taking note of his surroundings. Surprised that the room wasn't empty, despite the complete silence, but was actually full of a multitude of people, all of whom were staring at him.

* * *

A large rectangular table, filling the majority of the room stood at the center, surrounded by a large number of mainly seated individuals. If anyone were to walk into the room, it would have seemed that everyone inside had been frozen in each of their previous acts. An Asian with a weird curl protruding from the side of his head ( Arthur could almost swear that he could see a face inside the curl ), had his hands groping the chest of another longer haired Asian male while a long haired, bearded blond had his hands firmly resting on the behind of a pigtailed girl. The scene would have almost been comical to Arthur, except every one of the individuals wore the same expression of widened eyes and open mouths, except for a tall, scarfed man who was smiling as if amused.

And they were all staring at him.

Starting to get creeped out at being the object of multiple stares, Arthur turned his attention to the golden blond at the entrance way, who was still staring at him with a ridiculous expression. Following the man's stare, he found out that what was being stared at. His face. Wiping his cheeks, and finding nothing on them, Arthur came to a conclusion.

They were staring at his eyebrows.

With stupid wide eyed expressions.

And it pissed him off.

Tremendously.

Forgetting his previous reserves to hold his tongue in front of a government official, Arthur snapped.

_" Oi! If you sodding wankers don't stop staring at my eyebrows, I swear I'll castrate the entire lot of you!"_

* * *

America promised not to be late for the meeting. So he wouldn't be. 'Cause a hero always kept his promises. That's why ten minutes before the meeting started, he had already entered the office building, munching on his burger the entire time he strode across the lobby, into the elevator. Finger hovering over the elevator dials, America tried to remember where his boss told him the meeting would take place. He smiled when he did.

Sixth floor, room number 51, sixth door to the right.

Singing to himself in the empty elevator, he wondered if the visitors from Hetalia Academy already arrived. If they were, he'd greet them with his smile of awesomeness, then show them how awesome America really was. Stepping out of the elevator, he proceeded down the corridor, counting six doors down the right, not seeing the three teenagers in the hall. Reaching to turn the doorknob and open the door to the meeting room, he felt a tight grip on his wrist and found himself staring into a pair of vivid green eyes under a mop of sandy blond hair. His own grip on his burger loosened, allowing it to fall on the floor. Mouth opening in disbelief, he could barely comprehend the words that came out of the shorter blond's lips.

" You..."

" Have we met before?"

Before America could collect himself enough to answer, the hold around his wrist loosened and he heard a thunderous crash as the door was forced open, the sandy blond flying through it. Gawking at the boy now sprawled on the floor, he could only watch as a girl with light blond hair stomped towards the teen and hissed in his ear.

Ogling at the boy who was still on the floor, America got a good look at his face.

Vivid emerald eyes, the same as **his**. And those eyebrows.

_The sandy haired blond got up from the floor brushing himself off._

The same sandy colored hair, sticking out in all directions. And those **eyebrows.**

_Noticing all the stares that were directed at him, the teen frowned._

The same defining scowl... **HIS EYEBROWS!**

_" Oi! If you sodding wankers don't stop staring at my eyebrows, I swear I'll castrate the entire lot of you!"_

The same accent.

The same voice.

The same tone.

The same strange vocabulary that he could barely understand.

And the **_EYEBROWS_**.

Who the hell was this kid if he wasn't England?

* * *

**A/N: Ah ha ha! 4th chapter! Arthur and America finally meet! Yay! There's going to be more interaction with the other nations next chapter. And, I really made Marie violent in this chapter didn't I? Can't believe I let her kick Arthur through a door. Ha! Well, he's fine so its all well and good. I'm really tired right now so I'm gonna go to bed for a bit and start the next chapter in morning. Please read and review! They really make my day, and make feel all fluffy inside too. Also, Thanks to everyone who've favorited, alerted and reviewed this story so far. Well, I better go to bed before I faceplant my keyboard...later...**


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Sealand

Arthur was annoyed.

And pissed.

He had just threatened to castrate everyone in the room wearing the most terrifying, murderous glare he could muster. It was a glare that he'd even had the pleasure of seeing make grown men weep...or moan...whatever they were into.

But the glare only succeeded in making their mouths open a tiny fraction further.

He had half a mind to walk up and punch someone, just to wipe the stupid expression off their faces. He opted that if he did, he'd choose the frog across the table who still had his hand latched onto some girl's ass. The guy just ticked him off for some reason, making him want to bash the beardo's face in. The punch would've been justified too, seeing how he was blatantly sexually harassing the poor girl. She looked even younger than Arthur. Was he a pedophile?

But, unfortunately realizing that he, and the two other Hetalia Academy students, still had somewhere to be, he allowed reason to win over anger.

_Fuck_, Arthur thought, not knowing what to do next. He was stuck between two options. Either, one, act like the gentlemen he was, and apologize for his, and the idiot French girl's, who kicked him, actions , or two, pretend that he didn't just get kicked through the door and swear at everyone in the room, and just waltz out, and back into the elevator to ask the secretary downstairs for directions. He found a problem with both options.

Problem with option one.

Everyone in the room was staring at him. It was creepy and fucking disturbing. Made him **not **want to apologize.

Problem with option two.

It was rude, and it'd be much faster asking for directions from someone in the room.

Thinking for a moment in silence of the room ( the staring was_** REALLY**_ starting to bug him ), he decided to go with option two. To hell with being rude, he just wanted to get out of the damn room, away from all the unpleasant gazes.

Starting out the room, he glared at the two teens who had been with him, one who just shrugged while the other scowled back. He motioned to the door, gesturing them to follow him. Giving a sidelong glance back into the room he shivered as he saw that everyone's eyes were indeed following his every movement.

About to exit the room and willingly forget everything that happened in it, he winced as a hand gripped his shoulder, forcing him back.

_" Wait! "_

* * *

America and the other nations hadn't even started to get over their initial shock at seeing the England look alike, when the sandy blond started to make his way into to the door, violently gesturing at the two teens who accompanied him to follow.

He couldn't stop staring at the boy, frozen in his thoughts.

Who was this kid?

Why did he look so much like England?

**_Was_** he England?

If he was, did he remember him? The boy _**did **_ask if they'd met before.

It was the anniversary for England's death, was this some sort of fate? Or even a joke?

The sandy haired blond walked by America, towards the door. He felt a tiny gust of wind on his face as the boy passed. Shaking out of his thoughts, his feelings of shock turned to fear, fear of the boy leaving. America reacted instinctively. Reaching his hand out, he grabbed the smaller blond by the shoulder, forcing him backwards.

" Wait! "

As the boy twisted to look at America, he pulled the blond towards him, into his chest.

* * *

Arthur was suddenly aware that he felt warm.

It wasn't like any warmth he had felt before. But it was familiar. Like he had felt it before, but couldn't remember where. The taller man was clutching him close to his chest, his hand placed on the back of his head, pressing Arthur's forehead against the crook of the blond's neck. He felt himself freeze before his face heated up.

" Um...What...What are you doing? "

The man hugging Arthur didn't seem to hear him, or if he did, then he was ignoring him. Not that Arthur completely minded. He was warm...and comfortable. He wondered why he felt completely relaxed, while at the same time flustered in the stranger's arms. It wasn't like he was a virgin. He spent dozens of times embracing someone, or being embraced. So why was he so nervous?

" BWA HA HA HA! "

Arthur twitched at the laugh.

" The great nation Sealand, has arrived! "

Arthur's head snapped up as he was pulled out of his thoughts by the voice, his cheeks slightly tinged red. He searched for the source of the interruption and spotted a boy, twelve or thirteen in age, dressed in a blue and white sailor suit running into the room. He couldn't see the boy's face over the taller blond's shoulder, but he could clearly tell that the boy was posing at the door. Seeing the two blonds the boy exclaimed.

"EWWW! What are you doing America?"

" S''l'nd!"

A tall, pale haired man with glasses appeared behind the boy.

" Y''r n't s'pp's'd t' b' h'r' "

The boy who was called Sealand pouted.

" I'm a nation too! I can come here too, if want to! It's not like I'm doing anything wrong! America's doing XXX with some guy over there! "

Another pale haired man appeared again, this one smaller and more feminine than the first.

" Don't be rude, Sealand. You can stay only if you don't bother anyone. Right, Sweden? "

"..."

Arthur's cheeks turned redder at the comment of doing XXX with the man who was embracing him ( From the conversation, he found out the blond was American ). Arthur pushed himself away from the American's chest.

" I - I'm sorry but, I...", Arthur faltered, stuttering. He inwardly cursed. Damn! Why was he so flustered? He was acting like a bloody school girl.

The blond American that Arthur pushed away looked slightly confused, as if wondering why he was pushed away. Spotting the boy in the sailor suit again, Arthur groaned.

_Not again!_

Sealand and the men behind him were staring at him.

* * *

Arthur not wanting to feel uncomfortable from the staring again, unconsciously tried to hide behind the taller American. But, underestimating the speed of the younger boy's recovery skills, he was tackled, forcing to once again to skid on the floor with the small boy, who Arthur realized was also blond, on top of him.

" Jerk England? You're ALIVE! "

Grumbling under the weight and pain, Arthur got a clear look at his attacker. And was startled at what he saw. Except for the blue eyes, the kid was an exact younger copy of himself, even up to the eyebrows.

" Who...? "

* * *

Bryan, who was standing, quietly surveying the scene in amusement, noticed the young boy's resemblance as well. He walked to Arthur, bending down to look at his face, then grinned.

" Wow, I didn't know you had a kid, Arthur. Who's the lucky girl? "

Arthur glared, not in the mood to joke around at all.

"No one!", he spat. " I use protection! "

Still, he looked slightly uncertain, perturbed by the obvious resemblance. " The kid's like twelve! That would mean I had him when I six. You daft fool!"

Bryan chuckled. "Well, you never know with you. "

" I don't even know the kid! "

At this, the boy on Arthur's chest wore a surprised, almost pained expression.

" W-What...? Wait, you... you don't know me? "

* * *

**A/N: 5th chapter done. Yay! Poor France, even when England doesn't remember him, he still wants to bash his face in. I really end up abusing Arthur a lot don't I? First, getting kicked, then tackled by Sealand. The guy must be in serious pain. Please review if you like my quick updates! Tomorrow's the last day of school 'till I get Christmas break! One of my friend's gave me an early Christmas gift! Guess what it was? The first volume of Hetalia! I didn't know the local book stores even had them! I love her soooo much. If you read this, my friend, you're the greatest! I love you! Well, I'm tired, so 'till next time folks! Don't forget to review if you like this fic!**


	6. Chapter 6:First impressions and the hero

Arthur did think the boy looked familiar.

There was no denying that the kid gave Arthur a similar feeling of deja vu like the American did. But then again the kid was basically a carbon copy of himself with blue eyes, which probably explained why he looked so familiar. Thus, pushing the thought out his head, Arthur moved to shove the child off from on top of him when he paused, realizing something.

...The boy called him England didn't he...?

...The same name he was called in his dreams.

Realizing this, Arthur started to get anxious, he had never told anyone about the name he was called while he was asleep. Not even Bryan or Marie.

So how did he know?

Deciding to play it cool, Arthur nudged the preteen off and sighed.

" Sorry lad, but I don't know you."

The kid's eyebrows furrowed, his pained expression looking almost pitiful.

" But it's ME! The GREAT SEALAND! You gotta remember jerk England! I was like your master! "

Any pity Arthur might have felt for the boy was lost on that comment.

Once again, he stood off brushing himself off. Sealand remained on the floor looking up at Arthur. It made the youth look so much smaller than he already was. But, before Arthur allowed himself feel any sympathy for the sad sight, he glared down at him.

" I believe you are mistaking me for someone else. My name's not England. It is true that I am FROM England, but other than that, I have no other connection to the name. "

" Wha-? But yo- "

**" PETER! "**

The small boy was interrupted by a resounding voice in the room, causing both him and Arthur to turn their attention to the source.

The source they found out, was the American. The man had now snapped out of his previous daze and was staring at the young boy. He shook his head.

"Don't."

" But- "

The American glared and repeated more firmly. "DON'T. "

Arthur watched the exchange curiously, a little confused.

_Peter?... Weren't they calling him Sealand, just a minute ago?_

Before he could speculate, the American turned to the sandy blond and flashed him a sunny smile. The smile would have been blinding bright... if Arthur hadn't noticed that the smile didn't really reach the man's eyes. Even with the smile plastered on his face, the blue eyed man looked a little sad.

" Sorry 'bout that! ", the American smiled. " We confused you for someone else there for a minute! "

" Oh..", Arthur felt slightly disappointed. Not because he was jealous that the golden blond hugged him, thinking he was someone else. He...he just did. " It's really alright..."

Feeling the room's change in atmosphere, Arthur decided to take the opportunity and ask a question.

"Um... do you think I could trouble you for directions?"

The golden blond's face lit up a little, this time putting a bit of life into his eyes.

" No problem! I'm a hero, so you can count on me! "

" We need to go to room number 51, on this fl-"

" Ah! that's this room! ", the American interrupted, once more smiling the blinding smile, except there was a tiny bit more light in his eyes.

" Oh! I know! You three ain't the Hetalia Academy students, are you?"

* * *

Arthur answered.

" Yes, but-"

" AH HA HA! I was right! I knew I was genius!"

" Ok.. bu- "

Y'know, maybe that's why I grabbed you before.

"Um..."

'Cause my awesome subconscious was tellin' me to stop you!

"Wh..."

"Not 'cause of some other weird reason.

"I-"

I'm just that amazing!"

The blue eyed male continued to ramble on, unaware that the other male's annoyance level was going up, which wouldn't have been such a bad thing, if his tolerance level wasn't going lower than it already was.

**_" Would you shut the BLOODY FUCK UP for ONE SECOND? "_**

Arthur huffed, pleased to see that the golden blond stopped talking and slowly closed his mouth.

" Thank you. Now let me get this clear", he said. " So this is room 51?"

The taller male nodded, not daring to say a word.

"The world meeting conference room."

Another nod.

" Alright, so now that I've come to an understanding...who are you?"

Taking the question as permission to speak, the man posed theatrically.

**_" Alfred F. Jones! At your service! America's representative and THE HERO! "_**

* * *

Arthur inwardly face palmed.

He was glad that they had found the right room and weren't late for the meeting. But everything other than that had already gone to hell.

He had been rude and grabbed America's representative, asking if they'd met before.

He'd been kicked through the conference room door, by a stupid French female.

Shouted and threatened to castrate everyone in the room.

Hugged ( he _**DID NOT**_ just blush at the thought) by America's representative.

Mistaken for someone else.

Tackled by some kid.

And he just told America's representative to shut the bloody fuck up.

Not the best way to leave a first impression.

The teenager felt like crawling into a hole and dying.

But it was about to get worst. Much worst. He now had to spend the entire school trip with the bloody American, who he now realized was a daft idiot, and a whole room of people who had just stared at him as if he was walking proof that the devil existed. Also, there was that kid who claimed to be his master. Fuck. Now he **_REALLY_** wanted to die.

Knowing that it wasn't the best idea to walk out and kill himself at the moment, Arthur decided that the best choice was to start over and introduce himself. Straightening himself up, he walked over to the American whom he now knew was named Alfred F. Jones, and put his hand out in front of him.

" Arthur Davis. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jones "

Mr. Jones just stood there as if surprised by the formality, before looking down at Arthur's hand for a minute not realizing that Arthur was asking for a hand shake.

" Yeah! Nice, t' meet 'cha too! "

" Oh... And just call me Alfred ", he added smiling, though it looked a little sheepish.

Ignoring the last comment, Arthur continued with his Introductions.

" These are my fellow students, Bryan Andrews and Marie Andre "

Bryan saluted while Marie just smiled and nodded.

" We're here from Hetalia Academy to witness the cultural exchange in the American government. "

Alfred's face lit up.

"Ah! O.K! I'll show ya how awesome America is! "

He quickly shuffled to the front of the room and cleared his throat.

_" So.. I guess we should...um...yeah! Let's get this meeting started! "_

* * *

**A/N: Quick updates are quick because of love. Love is reviews. Reviews are love. SO SEND ME YOUR LOVE AND REVIEW! Sooo. yeah. America finally introduces himself to Arthur. Looks like even without his memories Arthur still has the ability to scare America into silence and America still has the ability to annoy the hell out of Arthur even if its been 200 years. It's FINALLY Christmas break! WOO HOO! 2 weeks of no school! TWO WHOLE WEEKS OF AWESOMENESS! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? TWO WH...oops...getting a little excited here. On another note, I changed my mouse /text cursor into a Hetalia cursor that I downloaded from livejournal. Now everytime I type out this fic, Russia stares at me... Well, anyways, reviews keep me from dying. So please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Cultural Exchange?

Alfred was about to start his amazing speech on how America was awesome and that if America never existed all the other countries would suck and be not so awesome, when he was interrupted.

"Ummm, Jones-san?", a small Japanese man spoke, almost whispering, and put his hand up in the air.

" Yeah, Kiku?"

"Shouldn't we let our guests have a seat?"

Kiku glanced over at the teenagers who were all standing side by side in the middle of the room, looking a little lost. His eyes lingered a little longer than necessary on Arthur.

" Yeah! Um, I guess we should! ", America looked over at the three Hetalia students and smiled. " You guys should take a seat!"

The three teenagers stood unmoving from their spot, not making a single step to take a seat, nor answering the American.

" Somethin' wrong? ", he asked, confused.

This time Arthur answered.

" There aren't any chairs left. " Arthur said, examining the table and seeing how Peter, the man called Sweden and the smaller pale haired man, whom he hadn't learned the name of yet, had stolen the last three remaining seats.

Alfred surveyed the table, still confused.

" We could get two more chairs in here, but there's an empty seat right there. "

He pointed at a seat four chairs down the table on his left.

Arthur used his eyes to follow the direction where the American's arm was pointing. He saw the chair, but it was far from empty. A man, looking almost identical to Alfred was seated on it, the only difference between him and the American being his paler, longer and curlier hair and violet eyes. And opposed to the golden blond's cowlick, the man had a long strange curl that trailed down the front of his face, like an antenna. There was also the white polar bear that was seated on the man's lap.

Arthur scowled.

" It's not empty."

" Yeah, it is", the American replied.

" No, it's not"

" Uh huh."

" It's not"

"Empty"

"Not"

Arthur started to furrow his eyebrows in irritation. The golden male seemed to be strangely happy with the fact that they were arguing, which annoyed Arthur even more. How could the American not see that there was someone in the chair? Was he doing it on purpose? Making Arthur mad? Why?

About to release a set of insults about the man's eyesight and intelligence, he was stopped when a small, almost negligible voice was heard.

"Um... "

Both Alfred and Arthur whipped their heads at the sound. The blond man in the seat had spoken causing Alfred to look genuinely shocked that the seat wasn't empty.

" Al..."

Alfred blanked. "Who?"

"It's Matthew...I represent Canada?"

"OHHHH!", Alfred laughed, eyes widening in recognition. " Mattie! Sorry, didn't see you there! Why didn't you say anything before?"

The Canadian didn't make a sound in response.

* * *

Arthur's opinion of the American fell with every word that made its way out of his mouth. His legs were starting to get numb after ten minutes of standing and his patience was wearing thin. No one had made a move to get the chairs into the room, thanks to the fact the idiot wanker had to open his mouth to some French wine bastard. The argument between them had started ten minutes go and was still going strong.

"So, Francis, why don't you go ahead and grab the chairs?"

The French man, Francis, looked at Alfred, his face holding a smirk, yet his eyes sporting a look of annoyance, amusement and a little confusion.

" _Moi? Pourquoi, mon cher? "_

" 'Cause you look like you don't got anythin' better to do than feel up Michelle's butt "

_" Et tu?_ I don't see you doing anything but stand there." He sent a wink at the American. " But, I have to admit you are looking pretty sexy,_ mon ami_. "

Arthur felt annoyed at that comment. He felt like strangling the frog, or at least start spewing insults his way but, he kept his mouth shut, knowing he had no real valid reason to explain why he would want to insult the French man. So he kept silent, watching the argument between the two blonds.

" Ah ha ha!, Shut up Francis! Why don't you go be a pervert to someone else? "

"Ah!", The French blond feigned a hurt expression. " You wound me, _mon cher_, I thought you liked the attention? Tonight, I could -"

**" Shut up, aru! "**

Arthur snapped his head to the direction of the rest of the table, grateful that someone interrupted the Frenchman before he could finish the sentence. A long haired Chinese man was on his feet, glaring at the arguing blonds.

" Why don't you two just calm down and have some snacks, aru? ", The man procured a basket of goodies, seemingly out of no where.

" We don't want any!", both the American and Frenchman answered in unison before continuing their bickering.

" Is it free? "

Another Asian, the one with the curl ( Arthur definitely thought that there was a face in that curl), glomped himself onto the Chinese man, receiving an indignant cry from the China man. Korean, Arthur decided getting a clear look at him.

After a few moments, it was as if the atmosphere did a complete 180 from when Arthur first flew into the room. Everyone started to get into their own petty arguments around the table, the three teenagers forgotten, leaving them with the ability to watch the spectacle. Arthur was able to catch little bits and pieces of everyone's conversations.

" Veeee~~ Germany, I'm huuungrrrry! I want paaaastaaaaa! "

" Romanooooo~~~~"

" Ge'roff me, Tomato bastard!"

Arthur started to chuckle, earning a look from his two companions.

" What's so funny?"

He looked at them, before turning back to the table, smiling to himself.

" Not sure. Watching this just seems really familiar...it's strange..."

* * *

The noise in the room didn't seen to die down until a burly looking German walked up to the front of the room beside Alfred. He took a breath.

" **EVERYONE SHUT UP!** It's time to get to the matters at hand! Francis, just go get the chairs so we can start the damn meeting."

The French man flinched slightly at the German before standing up and heading to the door. As he passed, he stole a glance at Arthur, their eyes meeting for a second before he looked away. Arthur thought he saw a mournful look past through the man's eyes before he exited the room.

The German, satisfied now that that the room was silent again began to walk over to his seat, first stopping in front of the three Hetalia Academy student's causing them to shrink back a little out of fear.

" I apologize for their childish behavior.", he said, seemingly more to Arthur than to the other two, before proceeding back to his seat, not waiting for an answer.

The chairs arrived a few minutes later with the French man, who dropped the chairs beside the chair before heading back to his own seat.

Marie carried her chair and walked to the table, placing it between the French man and Michelle and took her seat. Following her example, Bryan decided to seat himself beside the Chinese man, while Arthur, deciding that the German would be a little frightening to sit beside brought his chair over by a tall, scarfed man who Arthur saw was the only person who didn't participate in the arguments around the table nor stare at him before like he was someone who rose from the dead. Taking his seat he glanced at the American, confused to see he was staring back at him with a look of horror. He ignored it, turning back to say hello to the man he decided to seat himself beside. The man smiled back childishly.

_ " Hello~~~ you will become one with me, da?"_

_

* * *

_

**_ A/N: Whoo! Seventh chapter done. Wasn't really planning for my first fic to be this long. Finally introduced most of the nations. Michelle is Seychelles, if you didn't know that already. Poor Canada too. Still forgotten by everyone else. And Arthur... you just had to sit by Russia didn't you? Oh. I gotta apologize for any grammer mistakes before I forget. I update these chapters at like 11 pm so I'm not really at my best when I'm editing. Please review. Reviews are my motivation and my happiness. They keep me alive._**


	8. Chapter 8: Pet names and coffee

_Did he just ask me to have sex with him?_

That was the first thought that went through Arthur's mind in response to the Russian's question to become one with him. Normally, he wouldn't be one to turn down an offer, but there was something about the man that made him shiver. Of course, it could have been the metal water pipe the Russian had by his chair ( Wasn't there a law against that in America? ) or the creepy, platinum blond chick that had started breathing down his neck the moment he sat down.

" Uh...no. ", Arthur answered.

The Russian man turned his attention away from Arthur, but continued to smile cheerily which contradicted his murderous aura. The lapse in the man's attention of him almost allowed Arthur to let out a sigh or relief until he realized that the platinum blond was still behind him. Too afraid to turn around, Arthur spent the entire meeting concentrating on the discussions in front of him, though it was difficult with the feeling of air on his neck and the hunch that if he made even the smallest wrong move he'd be instantly subjected to painful torture and death.

He almost cried with joy when the bell signaling the start of lunch was rung.

* * *

The moment lunch break was called, Arthur literally skipped in happiness to the door, in the most gentlemanly way possible. He breathed a breath of fresh air, glad to be away from the eerie Russian and the psychotic woman. Arthur lingered at the door awaiting his two acquaintances. As he waited, he caught glances from the country representatives as they headed past the door. Their expressions at seeing him ranged from confusion to disbelief, and every now and then he'd catch a few words that the representatives would mutter to each other.

_" England..."_

_" Looks like him..."_

_"Impossible..."_

The two Hetalia Academy students finally exited the room, just as Arthur had begun to get uncomfortable. As they made their way to get lunch, he stole a glance back into the room and saw that the American, Canadian, French man and China man decided to stay behind and were having some sort of serious discussion, judging from their expressions.

* * *

America felt tired. More tired than he'd ever felt in the past two hundred years. He had acted his part as the hero and played an awesome example for the Hetalia Academy students but now, he was exhausted.

" France..."

_" Le garçon n'est pas l'Angleterre, Amerique"_

" But you saw him! He looks exactly like him! Even the eyebrows!"

"America...England died...200 years ago...you were there..."

" Canada, you heard him too! That accent...And those threats...! "

America turned to the only Asian in the room.

" China! You think so too , right?"

China turned his face to the American, his expression sad and thoughtful.

" I'm not sure, aru... I've never seen anything like this happen before. We'll have to investigate to be sure."

America, being the positive person he was, took that as a yes. He turned to Canada and France, smiling smugly, though his smile seemed a little desperate.

" See! China agrees with me too! That guy must be England! He HAS to be! "

* * *

" You're whipped. "

Arthur glared as his brown haired companion. " What the bloody hell are you talking about ?"

"You're whipped.", Bryan repeated. " You were blushing the whole time you were with America's representative."

" Was not. ", he denied.

Marie butted into the conversation.

" You were. You acted like some hormonal teenage girl. "

Arthur shot her a dirty look before smirking.

" Says the bloody teenage girl. "

Marie looked at Arthur indignantly.

" I don't act like that! "

" Sure~ I saw you around that French guy, muppet." Arthur teased. " You were redder than a tomato."

" Mr. Bonnefoy is perfect gentleman, unlike _un bâtard_ like you! "

Arthur grinned.

" Bonnefoy? So you found out that pervert's name? "

" He is not a pervert! "

" Lies. I couldn't see the wine bastard's left hand the entire meeting. And you were blushing that whole time."

Marie was about to deny the fact when Arthur spotted the coffee station and moved on ahead.

" I'm going to grab a cup of tea."

The other two followed him, making their own cups of coffee. Just about to leave, Arthur stopped and turned back, thoughtful.

" Do you think that we should get some coffee for the ones that stayed in the meeting room? They might be thirsty."

Bryan snickered. " See? Whipped."

Arthur went red and glowered at the boy.

" I didn't say it was for that American, you tosser! I meant it for that French guy and the China man...and that guy from Canada too..."

Bryans smile never faltered for a second. " I never said anything about an American. "

Arthur groaned and turned back to the coffee station. He grabbed four cups and poured coffee into each of them. Thinking about what he should add to them, he stopped realizing that he didn't know how they liked their coffee.

He stared hard at the cups before deciding to go with a weird gut feeling he had. Taking the cups, he left two of them black while throwing eight cubes of sugar with cream in one and dousing the other with maple syrup. He thrust one cup into each of the arms of the two Hetalia Academy students and took the rest himself. He left towards the conference room with the other two trailing behind.

" Are you trying to poison them?"

Arthur ignored the question from his brown haired acquaintance and continued on his way back into the meeting room.

* * *

America and the other three nations were still discussing the idea of whether or not Arthur was England when said blond entered the room. He was confused to see that the he and the other two with him were carrying multiple cups of coffee, with the one exception of tea. The three teens walked up to the nations.

" We brought coffee for you guys. "

The nations were obviously slightly confused at the gesture but accepted the cups all the same. They each took a sip when they noticed that two of the teens were staring at both the North American nations.

" Somethin' wrong?"

" How could you drink those?", Bryan asked gaping at the nations as though they were doing something miraculous.

The nations looked confused.

" Arthur poisoned your drinks", Marie quipped in, causing the sandy blond to glare at her.

" I did not! "

The two North American nations stared at their drinks, not finding anything anything wrong with them. They tasted as they normally did. Exactly how they...liked...it? The realization caused both nations to whip their heads at Arthur's direction making him flinch back.

" HOW DID YOU...?"

Arthur shrugged looking anywhere other than at the two wide eyed nations.

" I just thought you were a sugar person. "

Bryan snorted. " You put eight cubes in there. "

" ...What about mine...maple...? "

Arthur glanced at the source of the voice, surprised that the Canadian actually spoke.

" Well...you're Canadian..."

* * *

Arthur and the two other Hetalia students took their seats, sipping at their drinks. The room had entered a period of awkward silence. And it remained, until the American, not reading the atmosphere, decided to break it.

" So d'you guys see how awesome America is? We're so much better than those other guys, ain't we!"

There was a pregnant pause as the three students were trying to remember what it was they were supposed to have seen.

" Suuure... um.. I got a question. "

Alfred smiled. " Ask away! You'll get an awesome answer from the HERO!"

" When we first got here, you called that Peter kid, Sealand. And they called you America, and that other guy, Sweden. Why?"

Alfred froze. How was he supposed to answer that without telling the truth?

" Yes... I was wondering about that as well.", Arthur added.

" Umm, that's 'cause..." Alfred was about to say that America was his awesome hero name, when France decided to speak.

" It is because they are all pet names, _mon cher garçon. _"

" pet names?"

" _Oui_. The representatives are very close, so we address each other, as so. It is like a name one's lover would cry out during the peak of se-"

" That's not it, aru! ", The china man decided to take the time away from his drink to once again interrupt the French man. " It's because it is easier to pronounce our country names than our real names."

" And some of us have these crazy big ass names that are real pain t'say! Like Braginski! What kind of stupid name is Braginski?" Alfred added, laughing.

Arthur felt as though the room dropped a temperature cooler. He sneaked a look at the doorway, and saw the Russian, that he was previously seated with before, enter the room, smiling.

" Do not make fun of my name, da? "

Alfred was ready throw an insult at the man but stopped when a bell rang, signaling the end of lunch break and everyone began to flood back into the room.

Lunch break was over.

Arthur never had the chance to ask why a twelve year old kid was representing a nation.

* * *

**A/N: I ate Santa... My mom gave me a Santa shaped piece of caramel filled chocolate. I bit it and caramel oozed out of Santa's head. Anyways, yay for Canadian stereo types! Maple Syrup in coffee is actually really awesome! I tried it and it's great. It's great on pancakes too! Makes me proud of being Canadian. It really freakin' cold though right now. Also, I finally learned how to make cuts on livejournal! I'm stupid so it took me a week to find out. If you guys want to follow this fic on lj its in the USUK and Hetalia communities. Well, eighth chapter done. Send me your thoughts on it... I like waking up to reviews...Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9:Of closet sadists and perverts

" Well. That was...educational..."

The last of the meeting had concluded, leaving the Hetalia students free to exit the building. Arthur shot a glare at Bryan.

" If by educational, you mean learning that American's are nothing but useless gits, Frenchmen are masochistic perverts, Russians are psychotic and everyone in that room may be closet sadists, then yes, it was very educational.

Bryan stretched, grinning, and glanced back at Arthur.

" Closet sadists?"

Arthur sighed, shuddering at the memory.

" You saw how those tossers had those weird expressions while they were watching me strangle that frog. And, that masochistic wine bastard was grinning up at me the entire time I had my hands on his throat."

* * *

**~start flashback~**

"...And so that concludes my awesome plan to use robots to solve all the world's problems!"

Alfred grinned, looking over at each of the three teenagers in the room.

" So what'd you guys think of my awesome ideas?"

Glowering at the American, Arthur was the first to answer.

" It's a stupid idea. Sending robots to feed the poor is just a waste of government funds. Just use your common sense, if you have any, to send food that they actually need. And, unless they want to die, who would be idiotic enough to use a robot that they could plug into their bathroom wall to give them baths? Also, no one in their right mind would want to buy powdered water, or books on how to read or even..."

Arthur winced. " Water proof teabags..."

Continuing his rant on the American's intelligence, he only stopped when the French man decided to speak.

" Je ne suis pas d'accord "

Arthur turned to the wine bastard with a look of disbelief.

" You can't actually think these are good ideas? "

" Non, je ne suis pas d'accord..." he sent a wink to Arthur. " with the both of you "

_If the room had been any more quiet than it already was, you could have heard the sound of cracking. And, anyone who did hear it, and wondered what it was...they would have found out it was Arthur's self restraint breaking. But, no one heard it. So no one was able to warn the French man of his upcoming death._

Arthur snapped.

Lunging for the French man from across the table, the sandy blond's hands wrapped around the bearded man's throat, closing around it. Marie, who was beside the man at the time of Arthur's violent uprising, would have attempted to rescue him from the teen's death grip,that is... if she hadn't spotted the apparent grin that appeared on the long haired blond's face and wasn't majorly disturbed by it.

After a few minutes, Arthur released his clutch on Francis' throat, seeing that the man's face had started to turn a light shade of blue that matched his suit. He was a bit unnerved to see that the smile on the bastard's face hadn't fallen even a tiny bit, nor that anyone in the room had made a move to stop him from committing murder. Not even that blasted self-acclaimed hero. Looking around he paled slightly in confusion, and fear ( not that he'd admit it ) upon seeing that everyone in the room had been watching the scene.

With reminiscent smiles on their faces.

As if they were enjoying it.

Watching him strangle the wine bastard.

How fucked up was that?

About to get off the French man, he paled further when the Russian stood up, smiling and brandishing his water pipe.

" Let me join in too, da? "

Okay...now it was REALLY fucked up.

**~End flash back~**

* * *

Shivering, Arthur continued out the door.

" Wait! "

Glancing back into the room, he saw Alfred chasing behind him. The two other Hetalia Academy students carried on their way out the door, throwing knowing looks his way before leaving. He shot back his own dirty look in return.

" Can I help you?"

Alfred stopped in front of Arthur, lost in what to say. He blabbed the first thing that came to mind.

" CanIcomeandseeyoutommorow?"

Arthur blanked.

" Wha-?"

" Ummm... I mean..I don't mean YOU specifically!", Alfred fidgeted nervously. " Ah! I mean your dad! Yeah! That's right! Your dad! Not you! He's the 51st state representative, ain't he? "

Alfred looked proud of himself for the realization.

Trying to bite down a wave of disappointment that he didn't understand, Arthur answered the golden blond.

"Yes...that's correct. But he's just downstairs right now, in one of the state meetings. Couldn't you talk to him here, instead of coming over to our house?"

"NO!" Alfred blurted out suddenly, earning a set of raised eyebrows in return.

" I...ummm...what I mean is... I'm busy! Right now! So I can't!"

Arthur still looked skeptical but nodded anyways.

" Alright...so you'll be over at my house at...? "

Alfred grinned.

" I'll be there right at 9! "

* * *

" Sooo...what'd he say?"

Arthur ignored the question as he got into the back seat of the school van. A teacher had been waiting for them to return, and was now putting a key into the ignition, to start the vehicle.

" I don't know what you're bloody talking about. "

Bryan's eyes gleamed mischievously.

" You were smiling like an idiot the moment you exited the building. Don't tell me that nothing happened. "

He smirked. " I bet he asked you for a date, didn't he? Couldn't keep his hands off our sexy school president. "

" He didn't!" Arthur shouted at the brunette, a little louder than needed. The denial had an opposite effect, only widening the boy smile.

Bryan gasped theatrically. " He did! "

Draping an arm around Arthur, the size of his grin increased even more. " I can't believe the school president gigolo is actually excited over a little date! You're acting like a vir-"

The brown haired boy was stopped short with a death glare and an elbow to the ribs, resulting in a groan.

"It's not a date. He's just visiting to have a talk with my father."

Despite Arthur's denial, his red face and flustered attitude was all Bryan needed to fuel his smile for the rest of the trip...though he remained silent the whole way through.

* * *

**A/N: Non, je ne suis pas d'accord - No, I don't agree  
**

**Hee hee...Arthur must think that nations are really creepy. Well, Alfred goes and visits Arthur next chapter! Thesaurus . com is my friend. Reviews are my love.**


	10. Chapter 10: Of visits and independence

**A/N: There's a tiny bit of France in this chapter. I wanted a scene where Arthur woke up screaming. Just warning you 'cause its France. 'Cause any dream with France in it is a nightmare.**

* * *

The second the van screeched to a halt in the school parking lot, Arthur slammed the door open, stepped out onto the concrete, and took a breath of fresh air. He was met by the principal who stood by the front entrance, awaiting their return.

" So, how was your trip?"

Pushing down the urge to tell him that the government was fucked up and would probably fall to hell pretty soon, he smiled. In a gentlemanly way, of course.

"It was...very productive...and informative...sir."

Bryan coughed behind the sandy blond, receiving a quick sucker punch in return. The principal, not seeing the action, returned Arthur's smile and clasped his hands together.

" Is that so. If you're up to it, I'd like to hear about the trip in detail then. "

Arthur continued to smile. " It would be my pleasure, sir"

The principal motioned towards the front door, gesturing for the students to enter. Following behind the principal, Arthur was busy formulating a plan to inform the man that the trip was indeed productive.

Minus him being kicked, tackled and hugged, of course.

And there was no way in hell that he was going to tell the school principal that he strangled the French representative (the bastard deserved every moment of it.)

* * *

Two hours and a dozen fake explanations later, the teens found themselves finally free to leave the school grounds. Descending the academy steps, Bryan stretched.

" So, Arthur, you going to see Sam today?"

Arthur sent him a questioning look.

" Who's Sam?"

Bryan shook his head.

"Y'know... the guard from this mor...no, nevermind."

He turned to Marie.

" What about you? Gonna do anything?

Marie looked over at Bryan.

" I'm gonna go visit my boyfriend "

Bryan grinned. " David, right?"

" I thought it was James? " Arthur said, cutting in.

" Non, c'est Pierre aujourd'hui "

Shaking his head again, Bryan sighed.

"Y'know...you two really need to get hitched."

Ignoring their brown haired friend's comment, the sandy blond and French girl continued down the stairs. Both of their mouths opened in a yawn. Arthur glanced back at his two companions before moving on ahead. Waving back at them, he went out onto the street.

" Well, I'm going home. I'll see you two wankers tomorrow. "

* * *

That night Arthur dreamt. A dream more vivid than the last. The figures were no longer faceless, and each had a name. The blurred visages of the people were replaced the images of each of the country representatives. But, of all the changes, one detail remained the same. In his dreams...he was still England...

_" Iccce creeeaaaam! Icccce crrreeeeaam! IIIGGGYYY! I WAAAANT ICCCE CREEAAM! "_

_ England glared at the blue eyed nation._

_ " Damn it, you fat git! I just gave you ice cream half an hour ago!"_

_ America looked up at him with a set of watery puppy dog eyes and a pout to match _

_ " I'm not fat!" He patted his stomach. "These are all abs! "_

_ Jumping onto the green eyed nation, he leaned onto the smaller man. England could feel the younger man's breath on his neck. Starting to get flustered he procured a miraculously unmelted cup of ice cream from his suit case._

_ " Fine! Here's your damn ice cream! " he shouted, shoving the cup behind him at the larger man. _

_ The golden blond didn't move, in fact his grip tightened. Leaning closer to the sandy blond's ear, he whispered softly._

_ " I don't think I want ice cream anymore..."_

**The scene darkened and changed.**

_ He was in the city. It was a familiar setting. Like Arthur's home in England. Except without all the water...And it was burning._

_ " Damn it, England! Wake Up! "_

_ England looked up into a pair of sky blue. They looked dark with fear... and worry?_

_ " America...? Why are you here? He gasped as a tremor of pain went through him."This... isn't your war..."_

_ The nation grinned. " I'm a hero! I can't let an old man like you fight all by himself!"_

_ England closed his eyes..._**once again the scene faded into another.**

_Opening his eyes again, he saw the French man seated in a chair across from him._

_ "L'Angleterre... I have something I wish to tell you..."_

_ England stared at the frog._

_ " What the bloody hell do you want, France?"_

_ " Will you...marry me?"_

_ England froze. " You realize this isn't April fools day, don't you?"_

_ He laughed nervously. "Ha ha! Or are you so poor that you can't afford a calender?"_

_ It took a moment for the Frenchman to answer in his gloom._

_ "I...I can still afford a calender..."_

_ "Oi..I was just joking"_

_ France showed England a sheet of paper. " see..?"_

_ "That..That's a marriage registration you git!"_

_ The wine bastard forced a pen into his hand, inching closer._

_ " Non! It's a calender!"_

_ England started to panic. " Cut it out! You're sca- Wha-?What are you making me sign? Stop! Nooooo~~~_

* * *

_" Nooooooooooooooooooo~~!"_

_ "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

Arthur shot out of bed panting and in a cold sweat. He shuddered at the nightmare before realizing that his ears were ringing . He spotted a blond eleven year old cowering at the side of his bed.

" Alex! Why in bloody hell are you screaming?"

The boy popped up from his hiding space and glared at his brother.

" Me? ! I was just trying to wake you up! Geez! If I knew you hated waking up that much..."

Arthur sighed. " No... It wasn't that!"

Alex pouted. " Then what was it? You were all like Nooooooo!"

Getting up from the comfort of his bed, he sluggishly dragged himself to the bathroom to wash his face, muttering to himself. " You'd wake up screaming too if you forced to marry a pervert..."

After a few splashes, he reentered his room to grab a towel.

" Hey...what time is it? Someone wa-"

As if on cue, a crash sounded from the doorway.

" What's wrong? I heard screaming! Don't worry 'cause the Hero - "

Alfred stood by the door, gaping into the room his mouth wide open. If you looked closely enough, one might see that he was salivating from the corner of his mouth.

Arthur dropped his face towel, surprised at the man's sudden appearance. He followed the man's gaze on him and wondered why the hell he was staring at him.

" Why...?", he trailed off, looking down at himself. " Oh."

That's why.

A hoard of unicorns were prancing on a lush forest green around his crotch.

He was wearing nothing but his underwear.

Turning a shade of furious red, he grabbed the closest item available. Which just happened to be an English dictionary. A big one, in fact. Launching the book across the room, before Alfred had any chance to start laughing, it embedded itself in the wall. Right by the man's head. Arthur had the pleasure of seeing the colour rush out of the man's face.

Then he smiled.

Because insane murderers always smile right before killing someone.

* * *

A few moments later, after several attempted murders and assaults, the three blonds were seated around the kitchen, in an uncomfortable silence.

" Alex, where's dad?" Arthur asked, looking over at his younger brother.

" Dunno. He said he'd be back in an hour. Had some errands to run."

The silence returned for another moment, before Arthur stood up making his way to the fridge.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

Bending and peering into the refrigerator, he spotted a plate of leftover homemade scones.

"Ummm. Sure! What'd you got?"

The American was answered with a clatter of plates on the kitchen table.

"Scones."

The two other blonds sat, unmoving, staring at the dish of charcoal. Alex was the first to reach over and take one. Wrinkling his nose, he sniffed at the 'scone' before placing it back on the plate.

" I think I'll have cereal for breakfast..."

He quickly got up and made himself a bowl,ignoring the glare from his older brother, before seating himself back down.

The American cautiously stared at the food, before picking up a piece and tasting it. After taking a small bite, the blond quickly devoured it and reached for another. The two other occupants in the room gaped at him.

"You're eating it?" Arthur asked, gawking. No one had ever eaten more than one piece of his cooking before...willingly.

The blue eyed male nodded, putting what must have been his sixth scone into his mouth.

" You're not dead yet? ", Alex gagged, but was unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of someone actually voluntarily eating nuclear waste.

The man smiled widely and childlike at both of the blonds in the room. The scene would have been heart warming were it not for the black pieces of 'scone' speckling his teeth and the half digested pieces of food in his mouth, making the younger boys cringe.

Alfred was thinking contently to himself, unaware of the affect his chewing had on the others. _This tastes exactly like England's cooking._

Once the event with the scones had finished, Arthur's opinion of the American had unmistakeably risen. Deciding that he didn't want the room to fade back into silence he tried to start a conversation.

" So, what do you need to speak with my father about?"

The American hesitated, thinking for an answer before speaking.

" Well, your dad, he's been petitioning for me- I mean, the government..." he paused. " To grant the state of England its independence"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Non, c'est pierre aujourd'hui - No, it's Pierre today. **

**And yes. I spelled dreamt as dreamt not dreamed! I also spelled colour with a U! And I'm not changing it anymore, so there! oh...and if you forgot who Sam was read chapter 2 and 3.  
**

**Well... Tenth chapter out. Wow. Can't believe it's already the tenth chapter...I only started writing this fic a little over a week ago... Y'know I originally intended this to be a Romance/Angst or Drama type story... Hence, the not so funny title and Summary. I wonder if I should change it...Don't really want to this late in the game .Well, once the idiot author's hand started moving...idiot words appeared and so...voila. Hope you guys like it. But... there might be a little more drama in later chapters 'cause I gotta stay true to the plot. Okay!Like always Reviews are welcome. Review and I'll love you...Unless you don't want me to love you...Then just review...please.**


	11. Chapter 11: Of Tricks and Movies

**A/N Sorry Guys! Heres the right Chapter! I must've been half asleep when I posted it!**

* * *

_He was standing in a blurring torrent of mud and rain. Water was pouring all around him and in the blinding wall of wetness, he could only make out a single, lone figure. The figure, a man clad in blue, stood upright, directly in front of him._

_ " I'm not your child or little brother anymore, England. "_

_ The man raised a soaked, blood stained musket._

_ " From now on, I'm fr-"_

_

* * *

_

**" Arthur! "**

Breaking out of his daydream, Arthur looked around the room wild eyed and staring. Alfred and Alex were looking at him strangely.

"Hunh?"

Alex gazed up at his elder brother with a scrunched up face.

"EWWWW! Arthur! That's gross! You're drooling! Why are you drooling? It's disgusting! You're so weird!"

The sandy blond glared down at the boy while Alfred peered at Arthur's face. His eyes ran over the teen's features, spotting the saliva that really did collect at the corner of the boy's mouth. Raising a hand, he wiped off the drool. Arthur blushed furiously, crawling away from the golden haired blond. Alfred just laughed.

" Gosh Artie! If I knew you were going to get all hot and bothered, I'd have brought a more PG rated movie!"

Arthur snapped at the man. " Don't call me Artie! And who said I was hot and bothered? ! My mind was elsewhere that's all! !"

The three blonds were seated on the couch in the living room. A James Bond movie was flashing on the television screen. Bond and a woman had just broken from a hot kiss and were just about to -

" Sure you ain't, Artie! Yer such a perv! "

" Yeah Arthur! You're a perv!"

Glaring at the two other room occupants, Arthur rubbed his temples, trying to block away more pain than he already had. He groaned at the memory of how he had first gotten into the godforsaken situation .

* * *

_"How 'bout we watch a movie?"_

_ Arthur frowned at the golden blond's wide grin, then turned to the clock._

_ " My father will probably be arriving soon, there's no need. "_

_ The American's smile never faltered, though his hands started to fidget endlessly, catching Arthur's attention._

_ " Well, y'know, he might've been called for work or somethin'..."_

_ Arthur narrowed his eyes._

_ " It's Saturday. He doesn't have work."_

_ Alfred started to chuckle nervously._

_ " You never know though. Somethin' might've happened at work an' he could've been called in and gotten stuck with a huge pile of...paperwork. "_

_ The sandy blond continued to eye the other man suspiciously. He stood up from the kitchen table and strode over to the living room door, entering it._

_ " Alright...but we don't have any videos, other than my father's documentary sets. "_

_ The blue eyed man got up, a large grin on his face._

_ "No worries! I brought one with me!"_

_ Arthur raised an eyebrow._

_ " You...brought one...with you?"_

_ Alfred, as oblivious as he may be, caught onto his mistake._

_ " Ah ha ha! I mean... I was... I was going to watch it at work! YEAH! So I brought it with me!"_

_ " I see..." Arthur still stared at the man doubtfully. " So you were planning to watch a movie at work...instead of working."_

_ The blue eyed male scratched the back of his head, anxiously. " Yeah..."_

_ Arthur sighed, not wanting to delve further into the topic. " So what movie did you bring?"_

_ " James Bond! D'you guys like James Bond?"_

_ " Who's James Bond?" _

_ The older blond widened his eyes comically._

_ " You don't know James Bond? Y'know, THE BOND! " He posed. " The one who's all like ' My name's Bond...James Bond.' " _

_Arthur shook his head._

_ " But he's a classic! The movie was first made back when England was still a nation!"_

_ "That was over 200 years ago..."_

_ The America's smile faded. Arthur felt a shot of guilt pierce through his heart._

_ " We'll watch it...Is James Bond that good?"_

_ The other man's smile resurrected, allowing Arthur to let out a silent sigh of relief._

_ " YEAH! He's great! Like a Hero! Except he's cool and sophisticated and all that! But he's not as awesome as a Hero! " 'Cause a Hero is PURE AWESOMENESS! Bond has to divide his awesomeness with his coolness and sophistication. But a Hero is PURE SUPER UNDIVIDED AWESOMENESS! NOTHIN' **BUT **_AWESOMENESS! Ya get me?"

* * *

Arthur grumbled. He should have never allowed himself to agree with the man. Stealing a glance at the clock he sighed. Noon. And his old man still wasn't home yet. Damn. Reaching over to his left, he placed his hands over Alex's eyes.

" Hey!" The eleven year old boy tried to push his brother away. Arthur held fast.

" I was kind enough to let you watch the movie. But, I told you, you can't watch the sex scenes."

" NOOO~~~ I want to! I'm eleven, I'm old enough! Marie says you were doing #%& and *$# when you were eleven!"

Arthur choked. " She what? Don't listen to that wanker! She was lying! I was thirteen! Anyways, that has nothing to do with this! "

Alfred raised an eyebrow, looking over at the two boys. " I don't think thirteen is old enough to be doing #%& and *$# , Artie..."

The brothers ignored him, continuing their argument.

Alex started to whine. "ALLLLFRRED! Tell him that I can watch too!"

Alfred chuckled a bit before answering. " Artie's right. Sorry kid, no sex scenes for you. "

The eleven year old pouted, but stopped struggling under Arthur's grip.

Arthur scowled at the nickname, but was grateful that the blue eyed male had agreed. He doubted that he would have been able to win a two against one argument. Settling back into the couch, he waited for the scene to change before removing the hands he placed over his brother's eyes. Alex scuttled a little more away from Arthur.

* * *

An hour later, the movie had ended and the sandy blond teen finally let out a breath, relaxing. The movie hell was finally over. Looking between the clock and the door, he wondered why his father had not yet arrived home. Getting up, he turned to the direction of the phone to call his old man. About to take his first step, he felt a grip on his wrist. Swiveling to see who grabbed his arm, he saw Alfred gazing up at him smiling. Arthur stared at the man for a moment.

_Cute..._He stopped. _Wait..Did I just think this guy was cute?_

Quickly forcing his hand out of the man's clutches, he turned away.

" W-what? "

Alfred seemed crestfallen for a moment because Arthur had removed himself from his grip, it was only for an instant before his grin returned.

" Wanna watch another movie? !"

Arthur turned his face back to the man and glared.

"No! I don't want to watch another one of your bloody movies!"

The blue eyed man gazed right into Arthur's pair of emerald globes. He turned on a pout and a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Pleassseee, Arrrrtiiiieeee!"

The sandy blond's eyes widened. _Why the hell does this guy have to be so bloody adorable? !_

" Fine! "

Alfred noticeably lit up and pulled Arthur back onto the couch.

" Great! Y'know, you can hug me if ya get too scared. I'm a hero so I'll protect ya!"

Arthur scoffed. "Scared?"

"Uh huh! It's this really great horror movie that just came out..."

* * *

_**A/N: Eleventh chapter! Who here thinks that Alfred has something to do with Arthur's dad being late? That Alfred...he sure can be clever when he wants to... The temperature over here dropped like five degrees this morning. It was freezing! And I thought it was cold before... But I was still crazy enough to go walk out 20 minutes to the store to buy lunch...and ice cream! Crazy, aren't I? It wasn't windy at all, so it was okay, I bought pizza for lunch. Pepperoni, of course. 'Cause my instrumental jazz teacher says that you gotta eat meat to be able to blow hard on your horn!Ha ha...that sounded dirty didn't it...Please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12:Horror movies and Empires

" Gaaaaah! Arrtiieee! Behind her! He's behind her! Right theeereee! Nooooo! She's gonna diieeee! "

Alfred glomped onto Arthur shivering and staring wide eyed at the T.V screen. Arthur, after being shrieked at and attacked fifty times in the last half hour since the second movie began, had already died inside and resigned himself to his fate.

_Ah..._ he thought dully. _This guy must work out... I can feel his muscles against my -_

Shocked at his own thoughts Arthur shot up off the couch, shoving the American away.

" Y-you Git! Shut up and get off of me!", He puffed. " If you're so scared why'd you bring a bloody horror movie to watch?"

" I- I'm not scared! I'm just holding onto you, so YOU don't scared! 'Cause I'm a Hero! And this movie is really scary! Right, Alex? "

Alfred turned to the eleven year old boy, who didn't once look away the television screen. The boy giggled.

" This movie's so funny, isn't it? "

Arthur glanced at the television screen, traces of gore were trailing down it, while the cold unmoving corpse of a woman was lying on icy concrete steps. He looked back at his little brother, who was still smiling. The sandy blond shivered. Okay. Now he just found out his kid brother was highly disturbed and in desperate need of a psychiatrist. Shaking his head, he turned to the American.

" If your so scared, we can stop watching the movie."_ It's not that scary, but I find it creepy that my brother's smiling while people are being killed._

" I'm not scared! I'm a Hero! Heroes don't get scared!"

" Alright... If you say so."

Flopping back down onto the couch, the teen braced himself for the next shrill girl-like scream that was soon to come. And, like he predicted, it did arrive. Two seconds later. Stealing a glance over at the man who was clinging to him, he settled into the couch.

_Maybe this isn't all that bad..._

* * *

" Ah ha ha! That movie wasn't so scary after all, was it? "

Arthur glared darkly at the other man, his emerald orbs burning holes into the back the golden blond's head. His body was sore from being squeezed so tightly, and his ears were borderlining deafness.

" Shut up...you were screaming like a girl the entire time... If I hadn't felt that you didn't have breasts while you were holding onto me so tightly, I would have thought you were a bloody woman. "

" I wasn't screaming! I was just... I was just mimicking the character in the movie! That's right! It's fun! You should try it too! "

Arthur smirked tiredly. " I think I have enough pride not to mimic a woman screaming, thank you very much. "

" Hey! "

Getting up off the couch, he shuffled to the front of the television set and took out the movie disc. He placed it back in its case. As he clicked the case shut, he heard the front door swing open, accompanied by mutters that carried along the odd curse. Striding into the kitchen, leaving the movie on top on the television, he caught sight of his father slamming his suit case onto the table.

" Welcome home. Good day?"

Arthur's father turned to his son, rubbing his temple with one hand and sighing.

" I got called in for work. It was an emergency."

" Oh. Why? " The sandy blond decided to ask, even though he had a not so small inkling to what the answer was.

The middle aged man grumbled. " America's representative disappeared again. "

Arthur raised an eyebrow. " Again?"

" Yes. He usually skips work at least once a week. But, before he would always get his work done first. This time he finished all the paper work... except for the ones dealing with England. I had to be called in to finish it last minute. "

" America's representative... Loud and idiotic with blond hair?"

This time it was Arthur's father's turn to raise an eyebrow.

" Well, he is known for being brash at times. Do you know him?"

The sandy blond motioned to the direction of the living room.

" He's in there."

* * *

Arthur returned to the living room with his father following close behind. They came upon an empty room, except for Alex on the couch, swinging his feet.

" Where did the wanker go? "

The eleven year old turned his attention to his two other family members.

" Al ran out the back door. He said he had work to do. "

The sandy blond gazed over to the television set.

" He forgot his movies. "

* * *

Sighing, the emerald eyed teen made his way back to the kitchen, grabbing a snack from the cupboard and seating himself at the kitchen table. He only looked up when his father took a seat in front of him. They ate in silence fore several minutes until Arthur decided to ask a question.

" Is it true that you're petitioning for England's independence? "

The other male turned his eyes on Arthur.

" Yes. Did Mr. Jones tell you that? "

Arthur nodded. " He did. But why do you want England to be independent?"

The elder closed his eyes before answering, when he opened the they seemed more animate and excited than before, surprising Arthur, as he had never seen his father look so energized before.

" I want to bring England back to its former glory! Did you know that hundred of years ago it used to be an Empire? "

" Empire? " Arthur sat listening to his father's excited voice, but after a few moments, he felt his eyelids close, his consciousness fading.

* * *

_England was in a dungeon. Damp, dark and cold, with dirty cells lining the walls. All empty...except one. But he wasn't the prisoner. No. He was much too powerful to be captured. Entering the single occupied cell, he saw a tanned coloured man, crouched in the corner of the dirty space. The man had the galls to glare up at him. England sneered._

_ " Look at how the great Spanish Empire has fallen! Reduced to a pile of dirt! "_

_ He walked up to the crouching figure, taking delight in seeing the light in the Spaniard's eyes had not yet faded. It was no fun when they gave up._

_ " Well Spain?", he kicked the other nation in the torso, laughing when the man let out a soft hiss. " How does it feel to be so WEAK? !"_

* * *

" A long time ago England ruled over a third of the world! The British Empire was known as the nation where the sun never sets." Arthur's father paused. " Arthur? Are you listening?"

* * *

_He was holding a torch against a bleach white building. Watching icily as the flames engulfed and stained the building black and orange, he only turned his attention away from the mesmerizing scene when a man came up behind him panting, trying to catch his breath._

_ " England!" America stared at him coldly. " Why are you doing this? ! "_

_ The blue eyed man gazed at him, blue orbs searching for any sign of an answer. England gave him one._

_ " This is your own fault, brat. You should never have tried to invade Canada. "_

_ He turned his back on the boy, not sparing a glance behind him as he walked away._

_ " Teaches you to mess with the British Empire. Next time, you won't get away with just a burnt capital. "_

* * *

"Arthur!"

The teen looked up.

" Are you alright?"

Arthur smiled, though it held no real conviction behind it.

" I'm alright. Just a little tired." The sandy blond got up from his seat and yawned. " I think I'll go to bed early..."

Shuffling to his room, the high school student put a hand to his head.

_I must be really tired from dealing with that American. _He entered his room, walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he was done, he turned off the lights and jumped into his bed, landing on the soft blankets.

" I'll have to return the movies to him, the next time we meet..."

Yawning, he snuggled against his pillows and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Twelfth chapter...Sorry again for the mix up with the last chapter...You guys can curse me if you want. *cries*. Posting this chapter three hours earlier than I usually do as apology for the mix up. Well I'm planning to have France appear in the next chapter. Tellin' you before hand cause he's being a pervert, like always. Ummm... This morning, I was on the USUK kink meme on livejournal when my dad looked over my shoulder at the computer. He read one of the titles. It was: America strip searches the UK during a meeting...he thought I was reading a news article. Thank you Hetalia for saving me from an awkward moment. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Merry Christmas! And if you're not Christian, Happy Hanukkah! And if you're not both of those...Happy winter? Well, please review! Reviews break through my writer's block!**


	13. Chapter 13: Sausage and Eggs

Rolling over to the side of his bed, Arthur let out a soft groan when he felt himself blocked by a wall. A warm, soft wall. Blearily flickering open an eyelid a small bit, he took a peek at the barrier that obstructed his way. He caught a flash of blond hair.

_Ugh... Alex must have sneaked into my bed again... maybe he was actually scared of that horror movie yesterday..._

Nuzzling closer towards his younger brother, he used the boy as a personal heat source, mumbling when he felt small prickles graze his face.

_...Is Alex wearing a wool sweater?_

Arthur scratched as his face, fingers tangling in a flurry of smooth, long hair.

_Huh...? I don't remember Alex's hair to be this long..._

Confused, he peeled open both his eyes seeking answers to what exactly he was nestled against.

A frog.

It was a frog.

A Bloody Fucking FROG.

He was _**CUDDLING **_against a bloody _**FROG! !**_

Snapping his eyes shut in hope that he was dreaming, (though if he was, it was a bloody messed up dream) he opened them slowly again, only to come face to face with a bearded wine bastard.

Bloody Hell. The bastard was was still in his bed.

Not a dream.

Fuck.

Barely keeping his fury in check, he took note of his situation, eyes traveling downward. His emerald orbs widened.

The beardo was in his birthday suit. Translation. He was as naked as the day he was born.

Arthur felt a vein bulge against his forehead.

Someone was definitely going to go through hell.

* * *

" What the fuck are you doing in my bloody bed, you frog ? ! "

Arthur launched himself off his bed, away from the naked man, landing on his back on the floor. A wave of pain shook through his body, but he ignored it, not wanting to break his attention away from the anomaly on his bed, out of fear that if he did, more anomalies would appear. Fluttering open a single eyelid, the French man stared at Arthur through one blue orb.

" My, my _mon ami_... no need to be so fickle so early in the morning. "

The bulging vein on Arthur's forehead burst.

" Fickle, my arse! ! I asked you a bloody question! ! ! Is your brain so tiny that you couldn't comprehend that ? ! WHAT. THE. BLOODY. FUCK. ARE. YOU. DOING. IN. MY. BLOODY. BED? ! !"

The bastard yawned, stretching like a cat on the bed, toes curling.

Arthur winced. _Now I have to burn the entire bed because of this wino!_

" _Mon dieu_ ~! Language, _mon cher_ ~ I was only sleeping, of course. "

Quickly shooting off the floor, the teen made a grab for the closest sharp object he could find. A pen made its way into his hand. Flipping it so the pointed end faced outward, he turned it onto the frog's throat.

" Don't act smart with me! In my bed? ! "

The French man smiled. " _Oui._ "

Arthur stabbed his hand towards the man's throat, intent to kill. Digging his feet into the carpet of his bedroom floor, they caught onto the blanket that had dropped onto the bottom of the roonm. Luck wasn't smiling him at that moment.

Because he fell.

Face first.

Towards the frog...and his vital regions.

The blond squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for dirty impact. Several moments later, he reopened them, puzzled of the collision's non-arrival. He instantly regretted his choice and for the first time in his life he wished he was blind. But he wasn't. Because in front of him dangled a sausage with two boiled eggs on the side. Both of which were radiating heat on his face. Whimpering, he felt himself being pulled into a warm chest.

" Whooo! That was close!"

Looking up, still in shock with the close encounter, he could see the bright, radiating grin of the American.

In any other situation, Arthur would have been relieved.

Not in this one.

No. He was pissed.

Very, very pissed.

* * *

Face flushing red with anger and embarrassment, he pushed himself off the American, maneuvering away from both the golden blond and the French man. Then he shrieked. In the most manliest way possible.

" WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO WANKERS IN MY BLOODY ROOM ? ! "

Alfred rubbed at his ear, both were ringing from the volume of the scream.

" Geez, Artie... I just decided to visit ya, 'cause it's Sunday and I don't have work...Francis just decided to tag along... Yer dad let us both in. "

Arthur made a mental note to strangle his father later. Eyeballs twitching, he rudely jabbed a finger in the direction of the bearded man who was now putting on a pair of pants. Without underwear.

" Why would come visit me in the bloody first place ? ! "

The two older blonds didn't answer.

Taking a deep breath, he continued. " Just how exactly did that bloody tosser end up in my bed, if you just decided to bloody visit ? ! "

The American scratched the back of his head. " Well...I dunno. It's Francis...I guess it's just what he does. "

The frog, now fully dressed, strutted up to the sandy blond and blew into his ear.

" It's all made possible with_ l'amour, mon cher_~"

Arthur twitched. He wanted to kill someone. Someone with a goddamn French accent, a beard and blond hair. Elbowing the bastard in the gut, he made his way into the bathroom, leaving the two country representatives in his room.

After almost face planting himself on to beard's vital regions, he felt contaminated. Mindlessly, he reached for the medicine cabinet, grabbed a bottle of disinfectant and twisting the cap open, proceeded to poor it over his head, when he got a better idea.

Bottle in hand, he drunkenly shuffled back to the two older men and smirking insanely, he seized the French man by throat. Raising the arm holding the disinfectant, he attempted to pour the contents down the frog's throat.

_" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! "_

Arthur giggled manically, his actions most likely out of shock of what had transpired within the last ten minutes.

" I'm just going to disinfect you a little, just a tiny biiiit~ It not that bad... the worst that could happen is you die. The world won't notice if a single frog dies, right?"

The two blonds faced off, the Frenchman trying to prevent himself from becoming a victim of murder, though even in the face of death, he was grinning up at the teen, challenging him to go further.

Taking on the wine bastard's challenge, Arthur raised a leg to knee the man in the groin, but just as he was about to dig his knee into the blond's crotch, the emerald eyed blond felt himself being picked up. A yell of protest escaped his lips, the disinfectant bottle slipping out of his hand, falling onto the floor, its contents seeping into the bedroom carpet.

Alfred carried Arthur up easily, throwing the smaller male over his shoulder and headed towards the door despite the struggle the sandy blond put up.

" C'mon you guys, y'all can fight later! I cooked up an awesome breakfast for you guys! You'll get to eat something the hero made! "

Arthur continued to squirm under the taller male's hold, but after a minute he deemed his efforts useless and settled at glaring darkly at the frog who followed close behind. Arriving at the kitchen the sandy blond groaned at seeing the French girl who was once again invaded his kitchen.

_Bloody hell...by the end of this I'm going end up hating all things French. _Marie smirked up at Arthur, taking pleasure in his situation. _Never mind. I already do._

Wallowing in his hatred for everything French he felt himself slip off the American's shoulder and onto a chair. The moment he steadied himself in his seat, Marie spoke at him sarcastically.

" How does it feel to be carried like a sack of potatoes, Monsieur president? "

Arthur scowled back at her. " Horrible. So shut up. "

" Aww, Artie's just pissed 'cause he woke with Francis on his bed. ", Alfred glanced at the French man, catching the man's eyes and smiling. The smile didn't even come close to reaching his eyes. " If ya do that again though, **I'll kill you,** 'kay Francis? "

Francis chuckled nervously while Marie looked surprised.

" You slept with Francis? "

" On first name basis now, are we? " The sandy blond growled. " And NO, I did NOT sleep with him. I wouldn't stoop so low as to sleep with a frog. "

Looking over his shoulder, he addressed the said bastard with a murderous glare . " I should sue you for sexual harassment."

Francis feigned a look of hurt before flashing a seductive smile at Arthur.

" It was all for _l'amour, mon cher_."

Cutting in, Alfred dropped a plate in front of Arthur. The teen stared at the contents. If the image of the Frenchman's vital regions weren't so fresh in his mind he would probably have enjoyed the meal. But, they were, so he gagged.

" What's this?"

The American grinned.

" Fried sausage and eggs!"

* * *

**A/N: Your Christmas update! The reason for the visit and to why Francis was in Arthur's bed, next chappie! Happy Holidays Everyone! Beware of French perverts! By the way, Reviews are great gifts, aren't they?**


	14. Chapter 14: Invite

" Say , France?"

The French man looked over at America from his side of the couch. Both nations were huddled on the sofa, nursing numerous welts and stab wounds on their arms, courtesy of one angry teen. Arthur, after catching them staring as he madly stabbed at the sausage on his plate, had turned a violent shade of red and threatened to castrate the two men. The blonds had laughed at the teen's threat and continued to stare at him, one with a airy look on his face, while the other quite perversely. Staying true to his threat, the emerald eyed male had stood up, fork in hand and abruptly beat the two until they ran out of the kitchen, seeking refuge away from the crazed teen.

"_ Oui, Amerique?"_

" Why _**were**_ you in Arthur's bed? I just asked ya to wake 'em up for breakfast."

The American's question was innocent enough, though a dark aura had taken form around the blue eyed male, threatening to kill the French man if he gave the wrong answer.

France smirked, unfazed. " It was all for_ l'amour, mon ami. _"

America furrowed his eyebrows, confused. " I don't get ya "

" I was testing_ le garçon, mon cher."_

" Huh?"

The older nation sighed, dramatically. " His reaction_, Amerique_. We are still not sure if _le garcon est l'Angletere. _"

The golden haired male thought for a moment, lighting up.

" Oh! Now I get ya! " He paused. "...but how'd ya know how he'd react? "

The french man chuckled nervously, not answering. The silence was all America needed.

" I'm so gonna beat yer ass down by the end of today..."

* * *

Several moments passed by the room noiselessly before Arthur finally entered, frown on his face. Alfred immediately smiled at the sight of the teen, conveniently ignoring the murderous scowl the male was wearing.

" Ah ha ha! Artieee! There's a caterpillar on your face!"

" Don't call me Artie, you wanker! And sod off my bloody eyebrows! " He stomped up to the American, sticking a finger at his face. " I ate your bloody breakfast, now tell me why you're here! "

The golden blond grinned wider.

"That's great! What'd ya think of the hero's awesome cooking ? Awesome, ain't it? "

The sandy blond clenched his fist in frustration. " Isn't. It's isn't. Use the proper words, you git. And your breakfast tasted...fine. Now tell me. Why are you..." He gestured crudely at the French man. " and that THING in my house?"

The french man put on a fake look of horror, but said nothing.

" We came to take you on vacation! What'd ya say?"

"No." Arthur stated bluntly, trying to ignore the American's patented puppy dog face that had appeared.

The blue eyed male whined. " Why noooooooooot? "

" What reason do I have to go with you?"

The other man's idiotic grin returned to his face and he answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. " 'Cause we're friends, DUH!"

Fighting off an oncoming blush and the urge to strangle the man in front of him, Arthur took in a slow breath. " Two days."

Alfred gave him a confused expression.

" Two days. ", he repeated. " I met you two days ago. What makes you think we're friends?"

The American answered with his megawatt smile. " 'Cause I like you!"

" And what makes you think I like _**you**_?

Alfred's smile didn't leave his face but he tilted his head slightly sideways, questioningly. Arthur's cheek tinged red at the small, slightly adorable motion. " Cause I'm awesome?"

* * *

Even knowing that he probably wasn't going win the argument with the man, that didn't mean Arthur wouldn't try. He made a keen effort to excuse himself from going off with the American.

" I have school tomorrow. "

" No Problem! You're principal gave the A-Okay when I told him 'bout the trip! He said the school'd be more than glad to lend you to us for a couple o' days. "

"...I have to ask my dad."

" He okayed it too! Said you're an adult an' can make yer own decisions!"

" No."

Alfred's face twisted in a smile. " Me an' Francis ain't leavin' 'till you say yes."

Scowling at the American's tactic, Arthur shuddered at the thought of the French man staying any longer than needed. Caving in, the teen agreed.

" Fine... I'll go...but you owe me a new bed when we get back."

" Yeah!"

* * *

" A train? We're taking a train?"

Arthur lugged his heavy bag across the station, looking at the American in disbelief. " If we're going on a three day trip to some beach resort shouldn't we take a car? The frog did."

" Nope! Gotta be friendly to the environment! So we gotta take the public transportation!"

Alfred moved on ahead, checking the train schedule.

" Our train gets here in 'bout ten minutes. You can wait on a bench if yer bags 're too heavy."

Gratefully taking the older man's advice, the teen dropped his bags on the floor, taking a seat on a nearby bench. Alfred took the space beside him a second later. The eighteen year old turned his face to the golden blond, taking a careful note of the man's features. At closer inspection the man's hair seemed finer and softer than it appeared, it's bright golden colour accenting and deepening the endless sky blue of his eyes. Staring at the man's face was like looking at a clear photograph of a lively wheat field with a cloudless sky shining above. Arthur blushed at his thoughts. Of course, he thought the man was attractive, he'd been with many others who were just as good looking as he was, but the man gave him a strange, unfamiliar feeling that he couldn't quite name. After a moment, the American caught sight of Arthur's emerald eyed gaze, and smiled down at the boy.

" Need somethin' Artie?"

At the question, Arthur realized that he'd been staring for several minutes. Not wanting to seem odd, he sent back a question of his own.

" Could you explain to me again, why you're taking me on a trip?"

The blue eyed man peered into Arthur's eyes, his expression soft. " 'Cause I wanted to...and I like you Artie."

Arthur blushed again, mentally berating himself for acting like a teenage girl. He answered back roughly, trying to seem not as nervous as he was.

" You sound like a pervert."

Alfred was unaffected by the insult. " Ha Ha! Why's that?"

"You don't invite people you met two days ago on a trip"

The golden blond sent back a playful retort.

" You don't agree to come with people, you just met either.

Glaring back, Arthur decided to take the the American's invitation to quarrel.

" You didn't give me a choice! For all I know, you could be a serial murderer trying to find out a way to trick and kill me!"

" No way! I'm a hero! Heroes don't trick people! " Alfred went quiet for a moment, thoughtful. " Why'd you decide to come anyways?"

The emerald eyed teen furrowed his eyebrows. " Like I said, you -"

" No." Interrupting, the older man shook his head. " If you really didn't want to come, we couldn't force you. But you trusted me enough to agree. Why? "

Arthur spluttered. " W-well. Your my dad's boss and -" Arthur stopped.

" And ?" Alfred urged the teen to continue, his eyes seemed almost hopeful.

" You seem fa -"

The sentence was cut short by a gush of wind and a conductor's voice stating of the train's arrival. Flushed, both males stood up brushing themselves off, unable to look each other in the eye.

" Guess we should get on the train, right?"

" Y-yes. I believe we should." Arthur made his way to the train doors, focusing on the ground. He was slightly glad that the train had disturbed him before he finished his sentence.

_He would think I'm weird if I told him that he seemed familiar. _Arthur smiled bitterly to himself. _ And there's no way I could tell him that I've been seeing his face in those odd dreams._

* * *

**A/N: Gah! I hope this chapter's okay! I had writer's block for like the whole chapter! It took me forever to get it started! Please inspire me with your Reviews! Also, since Alfred only invited Arthur on the trip, the OC's are gonna disappear for a while. The reader's who hated them are free to celebrate but if you liked them, I'm sorry. Next Chapter Title : Reintroductions**


	15. Chapter 15: Reintroductions

Alfred was starting to get angry. And he had very good reason to be. The moment he and Arthur had stepped onto the train, a jostling crowd had made their onto the vehicle, separating them. That had annoyed the American, but it hadn't made him angry. No. What made him angry was the fact that not even ten minutes into the ride, someone had their hands on Arthur. Not just any part of him either. It had to be his ass. A guy that wasn't Alfred had their hands on Arthur's ass.

And that didn't sit well with him, at all.

_ I'm not gonna let anyone touch him damn it! I'm a hero! I gotta save 'em! _

Forcing his way across the crowd, Alfred pushed away multitudes of people, ignoring the complaints his actions earned him. Reaching towards the sandy blond, he called out to his damsel in distress.

" Ar-"

" BLOODY PERVERT! GET YOU'RE FILTHY HANDS OFF ME BEFORE I CASTRATE YOU WHERE YOU STAND! "

Alfred froze, hands still in the middle of his rescue attempt. Arthur's eyes flared, a dark fire appearing in the emerald orbs, a flame that Alfred would fear to be on the receiving end of. He shivered, seeing how the princess wasn't as helpless as he thought. Swiftly elbowing the man groping him, Arthur spun around, his right hand in a hook, and slammed his fist directly onto the man's nose. A sound crunch reverberated in the train car, a sound so loud and graphic that even Alfred had to flinch at the noise.

_Man, that has gotta hurt. _Alfred thought feeling pity for the man even despite his previous offense. His sympathy was short lived though, as he focused back on Arthur, who was glaring down at middle aged man, with a crooked and very bloody nose.

" Y-you d-damned child! I won't have anymore of you're false accusations! I'll see that you are charged with assault!"

Arthur sneered, his emerald orbs narrowing in annoyance and fury.

" Let's see you try you pig-faced wanker! I'll charge you with sexual harassment!" His face twisted in a cruel smirk. " But first we have to make sure you don't try your perverted antics with anyone else, so shall we?"

The teen cracked his knuckles, taking a step forward towards the man, who shuffled back whimpering.

" Hold your horses for a minute!"

Alfred tore his eyes from the scene and jumped into action. He reached out his hand again, this time not stopping until he reached his mark. The American's hand closed around the teen's wrist. Arthur glared.

" Let go! I'm going to castrate this tosser!"

Alfred shook his head. " No."

The man on the ground sighed in relief at the taller man's intervention, he chuckled nervously. " The boy's insane! We should have him detained!"

Ignoring him, the golden haired male continued to speak with the teen.

"No", he repeated, a black glint appearing in his blue eyes. " I'll do it"

* * *

" Ah ha ha! That was awesome! "

The blonds were now off the train and boarding a cab for the last stretch of the way to the beach resort they were heading towards. Arthur scowled.

" How is scaring a man out of his wits until he wets himself awesome?"

Alfred slapped the smaller male on the back, laughing. " C'mon, admit it! That was fun! Anyways, you'd have done it even if I hadn't stepped in!"

Arthur smiled slightly. " I suppose you're right. By the way, what exactly did you do to him?"

He thought back to the event on the train, the moment the American had interfered, he had prevented him from beating the man to an inch of his life and then turned away from Arthur to face the pervert. Though he couldn't see the golden haired blond's face, the teen assumed that whatever was on it must have been terribly terrifying because the man on the ground immediately paled, wet himself then dashed away from both of them, broken nose forgotten.

" I just hit him with my Hero Beam! I went all 'shooooo~', then shot him with an eye ray!"

Arthur chuckled. " So you have the power to make people piss themselves?"

The blue eyed pouted. " No! I use my Hero powers to scare bad guys away and save the princess!"

Frowning, the emerald eyed male unintentionally blushed. " Oi! You better not be implying that I'm a princess, you git!"

Alfred giggled. " Of course you are, Artie! 'Cause you need a Hero to protect ya!"

" No I do not! I could have handled myself fine in that situation!"

Surprisingly, the American nodded. " I guess so! You were really awesome when you right hooked the guy in the face! But then you went all hot an' sexy when you cracked yer knuckles and glared at the guy!"

" E-excuse me! S-sexy-? What? "

Not noticing how nervous the teen had gotten, Alfred continued.

"I think I let that guy off easy. I really wanna punch him for touchin' you. 'Cause I really care about ya y'know!" Alfred stopped, looking out the window. " Ah! We're here!"

Unaware that the sandy blond had turned a shade of furious red, the American jumped out of the car, pulling Arthur along with him. He fetched their luggage from the trunk and thanking the driver, dragged the younger towards the building. The teen didn't protest, still recovering from his flaming cheeks.

" Look Artie! Ain't it awesome?"

About to correct the American's use of the word ain't, Arthur looked up and gaped at the sight. Improper speech forgotten, his emerald eyes widened at the view, the sight was indeed 'awesome'. A tropical resort was spread wide along a sandy beach, an endless ocean surrounding it. In the middle of it all was a tropical modern villa with numerous clear glass windows reflecting the beautiful scenery encompassing it. The teen was lost for words.

" This is..um..it's...wow.."

" Ah ha ha! Got you speechless, huh?" Alfred continued forward towards the villa. " C'mon! Let me introduce you to everyone inside!"

Following, still gawking at the scenery, Arthur vaguely remembered the American telling him that all of the country representative were part of the trip as well. He shuffled after the exited male, who ran towards the villa, kicked open the door and announced their arrival.

" The Hero has arrived! Artie's here too! "

Everyone inside paused at what they were doing and turned to the door. Arthur saw that the Chinese representative had frozen midway with a pair of empty chopsticks to his face. Apparently, what was in them had fallen when the American had so violently burst in. Grabbing Arthur's hand, Alfred pulled the teen inside towards each person in the room. They first approached the Chinese man.

" You've met everyone here already at the meeting but this guy here is Yao! He's a old man but you can count on 'em if ya get hurt!"

Yao nodded at the two blonds before resuming his meal. Carrying on with his introductions, the taller male continued to acquaint Arthur with everyone in the room.

" Not all of them are here yet, but those two are Feliciano and Lovino! Their twins! You can tell the difference 'cause their curls are on their opposite of their heads and Feli is really nice but Lovi is a real bastard. And Feli's always with Ludwig over there!" He pointed to the tall German in the room.

" Lovino's always hangin around Antonio too!", He gestured towards a Spaniard eating a tomato with a airy smile on his face.

" You met Francis already, right?"

As an answer, Arthur glowered at the Frenchman, only to receive a wink his way. He dodged the wink and flipped the man off. Alfred laughed.

" Well, that there, commie bastard is Ivan, and the one he's running away from is his sister, Natalia, she's a crazy bitch so you should avoid her. He's got another sister too! You can tell if you meet her, because she's got the biggest jugs you've ever seen!"

Examining the room, Alfred's eyes fell on another Asian in the room. He ran towards the man, Arthur close behind.

" This is Kiku! He an awesome friend of mine! You'll like him too!"

The Japanese man smiled politely, bowing. " Hello. My name is Honda Kiku. It's a pleasure to meet you Arthur - san. "

Not knowing what to do, Arthur bowed back. " N-no the pleasure's mine. "

" Alright! " The American examined the room. " I think that's everyone so far! C'mon! I'll show ya your room!"

Dragging Arthur up the stairs, a man wearing glasses tightly hugged his pet polar bear to his chest by the corner of the room.

" ...He forgot me, eh? "

* * *

**A/N: Fifteenth chapter up! I'll introduce the rest of the nations next chapter, so please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Bad Brothers Trio Reunited

Lugging his bags behind him, Arthur followed Alfred through a bright, sunlit hallway to his room.

" When you told me that you were taking me on a trip I really wasn't expecting a beach resort."

Not slowing down his pace, Alfred laughed.

" Ha ha! What'd you expect Artie? For me to take ya to some government building so ya could do somethin' stupid like learn and stuff?"

Arthur frowned at the learning is stupid statement, but decided not to comment.

" Well, yes. You did excuse me from school for three days. I apologize if I was expecting something more...educational. "

" Nothin's more educational than hangin' with the HERO! I'm America's awesome country rep too! There's also those other guys but they're not as awesome as me!"

Biting back a retort stating that he couldn't believe that the American government was actually desperate enough to hire an idiot for its representative, Arthur gasped as he bumped into Alfred who had stopped in the middle of the hall. They were standing in front of a plain mahogany door.

" We're here! ", reaching for his back pocket , the American took out a card key and swiped it by the door. The door automatically swung open. The teen dropped his bags in shock at the sight.

The room's walls were painted a vivid forest green, it's ceiling a sky blue complete with white clouds. But that wasn't all. It was filled with unicorns.

Unicorns. Bloody UNICORNS! AND FAIRIES!

" What the bloody hell is this ? ! "

Arthur continued to stare slack jawed for the moment at the room. Then he turned to the American glaring in feigned anger, because even though he was secretly ecstatic with the room, as a man, his pride wouldn't let him show it. The taller male was unperturbed by the glare.

" It's your room Artie! Ya like it? "

Not wanting to own up to his childish interests, the teen denied the fact.

" NO! OF COURSE NOT! WHY IN HELL WOULD I LIKE A ROOM WITH BLOODY UNICORNS ? !"

The blue eyed American looked hurt and gave a sidelong glance towards the floor.

" Well geez Artie...if you don't like it we could switc..."

" NO! ! ! ! !"

The teen blushed, surprised at his own out burst. " I mean...we're already here...so ...there's really no need."

" Alright!", Alfred's smile returned but this time Arthur could swear that the smile was more of a smirk. The emerald eyed male's cheeks flushed deeper.

" It's not because I like it!", Arthur's gaze found the floor. " It-It's just because I don't want to inconvenience you, that's all!"

The American's grin widened as he stepped into the room, taking Arthur's bags with him.

" Sure, if ya say so Artie."

* * *

Arthur was busy unpacking his luggage in the room while Alfred was occupied with lounging on the bed, content with just lying there gazing at the teen. After a moment, the attention made Arthur nervous.

" Oi! Would you stop staring at me?"

The blue eyed male just gave him an airy smile. " Nope!"

Furrowing his eyebrows, the smaller male glared at the blond on the bed.

" May I ask you **why **you are staring at me ? ! "

" 'Cause yer interesting!"

" But WHY am I interesting ? !"

" Cause yer -"

" THE AWESOME GILBERT HAS GRACED YOU WITH HIS PRESENCE! BRING DOWN THE HONORED GUEST! ! !"

Both blonds in the room paused. Arthur was first to break the silence.

" Who the bloody hell was that?"

* * *

Heading back to the main room on the first floor, Arthur first noticed the two new arrivals. An albino was hanging around the tall German and talking with another man with blond spiky hair who was leaning against a wall. The moment he entered the room, the two arrivals turned their attention on him.

" HEY LOOK WHO'S HERE! IT"S EYEBROWS!"

Arthur hadn't even met the albino man for two seconds and he already hated him

"GET OFF MY EYEBROWS , YOU TOSSER!"

The two men ignored the outburst, though they both seemed slightly amused by it and strode over to the smaller male. The taller blond with spiky hair whistled.

" Shorter than I remembered. "

Glaring, the teen met his gaze.

"I'm not short!"

Spiky head grinned. "You are"

" I'm eighteen, you git! I'm still growing! Who the bloody hell are you two anyways? !"

The Albino puffed his chest out arrogantly.

" I'm the Awesome Gilbert! The tall guy hangin' around Feli there is _mein bruder_! But he's not as awesome as me or Gilbird!

As if on cue, a tiny yellow bird flew up on the Albino's head chirping.

Arthur groaned, not bothering to keep his annoyance hidden. _Well this is bloody fantastic! Another narcissistic bastard with a creepy obsession with the word awesome...and birds!_

The Albino didn't hear the teen's groan and continued his introduction. He patted the spiky haired man on the back,

" This is Mathias! He's from Denmark! " Finishing his introductions, Gilbert took a step back away from the sandy blond, confusing the teen. " Well now that that's done..."

Throwing his arm back, he slammed his fist onto Arthur's cheek, forcing the teen to crash into a wall.

The teen coughed as he slid down the wall, he glared coldly at the assaulter.

" What the bloody hell was that for ? ! "

Arthur received no answer except for a challenging grin on the Albino's face and a whistle from Mathias. Heaven be damned if the teen didn't want to bash that smirk off the German's face. The man was asking for a fight and he'd bloody get one. Jumping up, he rushed at the man, kneeing the red eyed man in the torso. Gilbert retaliated with another punch, but Arthur ducked down, dodging the blow and answering with his own. His fist connected with the man's cheek, revenge for the punch that the German first gave him. Arthur smirked down at the man now on the ground and received a smug smile back at him.

" Not bad, kid! "

Wiping his face, Gilbert stood up, still raring for a fight. It was surprising that no one in the room made a move to stop the brawl. Taking a fighting stance, the albino aimed a round horse kick at the blond who blocked it with his arm, though wasn't completely able to cushion the full force of it, so, stumbling back, he braced himself for another kick. Adrenaline pumping, Arthur felt him enjoying the fight, and when Mathias jumped into the fight, he welcomed the challenge. It was five minutes into, the brawl that Alfred decided to descend from the stairs. Spotting the fight, he was about to step into the fray but seeing Arthur's excited and feral grin, he decided to wait a few moments. He turned to Yao.

"What the fuck's goin' on ?"

The older man just shook his head. " Europeans, aru. "

After going at it for over ten minutes, the three fighter's collapsed in an exhausted heap.

" That was awesome!"

Arthur turned to the Albino, trying to scowl, but the adrenaline still pumping in his veins wouldn't let him wipe the grin on his face. " Why did you bloody punch me in the first place ?"

Gilbert smirked back at him. " Now if anyone asks how you met the awesome me, you'd have an awesome story to tell!"

* * *

" Hey! That hurts!"

Arthur was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, wincing as Alfred disinfected and bandaged all the cuts and bruises he gained from the fight.

" Yer own fault, Artie. Why'd you fight 'em anyways?"

The teen scowled. " They started it, that idiot German threw the first punch!"

" Hey! You should be happy that the awesome Gilbert acknowledges you as a fighter! "

Turning to the albino seated in a kitchen chair behind him, who was having his own wounds being bandaged by Ludwig, he shot up his middle finger in a crude gesture. Mathias laughed at them by the sink, his own injuries already bandaged.

" You didn't have to enjoy the fight as much as you did!"

The sandy blond had nothing to say to that because if he did deny that he had fun, he'd be lying.

" There! You're done!"

Arthur focused his attention back on Alfred, who was proudly examining his work on Arthur. The teen inspected the bandages, impressed. They weren't all that badly done.

" Alright, Artie! Why don't you go back to your room and finish unpacking, alright?"

Not wanting to argue against the person who just dressed his injuries, the boy agreed and headed up without protest. The moment the teen was out of ear shot, Gilbert made a low whistle that echoed around the room.

" That kid's definitely England. I don't know anyone else that can throw a punch like he can. ", He rubbed his cheek to emphasize the point.

Alfred got up from his chair, putting away the first aid kit in its cabinet. He looked at Gilbert, smiling in slight annoyance and amusement. " An' the only way to figure that out was by startin' a fight with him?"

" Hell Yeah! Awesome plan, right?" The former nation grinned. " Looks like the Bad Brothers Trio is back!"

* * *

**A/N: Here's the sixteenth chapter guys! I just took a test to tell which Hetalia character I was like and the number one character I got was Japan! Second was Germany, then from there was America, England, Russia, France and Italy. Ah~ looks like Prussia and his awesome self has finally arrived. Denmark too! And with Artie there the Bad Brothers Trio returns! That's all I gotta say, so please Review~ **


	17. Chapter 17: Sleepmates and Pirates

" Don't forget the reason for this trip, aru!"

The nations were gathered around the living room in a meeting-like fashion. It was close to midnight and America just checked up on Arthur to ensure that the sandy blond had fallen asleep. He turned his gaze to China.

" No Problem! I'll definitely prove to you guys that Artie's England!", Giving the nations a thumbs up, he grinned. " I even got this awesome plan! You guys can back me up!"

"Kesesese~" Prussia smirked from his chair. " You wanna tell us this awesome plan, Hero?"

" Course! We just use this giant robot to probe his mind! That way we -"

Germany coughed. " I don't believe that would work, America. Why don't we begin by exposing him with things that he'd recognize as England? "

America tilted his head om thought. " That's a good idea! But , I still think pro-"

" I agree with Germany, aru!"

" Eh? But.."

" Oui, me as well."

" Hey, you guys..."

" Veeee~ Germany, you're so smart!"

"My idea.."

" I agree too, da?"

Dejected, the American pouted. " Fine! I still think probing his mind is a more awesome idea though!"

Upon agreeing, the meeting was adjourned, and each nation headed to their assigned rooms. The blue eyed male stopped in front of the door that held the sandy haired teen behind it. Slinking inside, he yawned.

_I forgot to tell Artie we're sharing rooms._ He clicked the door softly shut, peering at the sleeping form on the bed._ Oh well...he'll find out in the morning..._

* * *

_"England! You're serious? ! This is for me?"_

_ England smiled softly at the blond haired youth. The boy was examining a toy soldier in his palm._

_ "Yes. Do you like it?"_

_ He nodded erratically._

_ " Yeah! It's great! I love it. " He grabbed another soldier. " They all have different faces!"_

_ Chuckling, the older nation patted the boy on the head, running his hand through the smooth hair._

_ " It's custom made! Just make sure to be careful when using a hammer...And take care of it alright?_

_ " Thanks England! Can I go play with it now ? ! "_

_ England smiled. " Of course, America! "_

* * *

Arthur laughed in his sleep, tiny droplets of drool staining his pillow. He stretched on the bed, not wanting to wake up, but the sun's rays on his face urged him awake. Forcing his eyes open, he twitched when his sight met with glowing sky blue orbs staring back at him. Needless to say, he screamed.

**" Bloody Hell! ! ! !"**

He shot up into a sitting positions, glowering at the extra, thankfully fully clothed, body in the bed.

" Why the hell do you people always find a way to sneak into my bloody bed ? ! "

Glaring at the opened eyed man, he was confused when he didn't get an answer.

" Oi... are you sleeping with your eyes open?

Arthur poke at the man's cheek. No response. Jabbing continuously at Alfred's face for half a minute he started to get a little worried. Withdrawing his finger away from the man's face, he almost had his finger away when the American's head shot up, his teeth clamping onto the emerald eyed teen's digit, successfully capturing it.

" Wha -? ! Don't bite me you git! " He tried to take his hand away. " Let go!"

The sunny blond grinned playfully, shaking his head. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, groaning in frustration at the American's game.

" 'M not lettin' go, Artie!"

" Gah! Stop speaking! You're dribbling spittle down my hand! "

Taking one last effort to free his finger, the smaller male pushed off the bed, gaining his finger back but losing his balance in return. Shutting his eyes, preparing for impact onto the hard surface, he instead he found himself pulled back onto the bed. Reopening them he saw the American's grinning face staring back down at him from above. Not realizing the compromising position they were now in, he glared up at the larger man.

" What the hell are you doing on my bed?"

" We're sharing rooms!"

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows at the American. " What? And you didn't think to tell me ? ! "

The sunny blonds smile turned a little sheepish.

" I forgot?", The sheepishness disappeared. " But hey! At least you're not freakin' out like you did with Francis! "

Scowling indignantly, Arthur glowered, shuddering at the memory. " I was NOT freaking out! And you'd act the same way if he did the same to you!"

" You tried to pour disinfectant down his throat..."

" Sod off, he deserved it!" He stared at the American's playful eyes. "Why did you just try to bite my finger off just now?"

Alfred giggled. " Just playin' with -"

" Alfred! Francis just cooked breakfast! He said to -"

The voice stopped mid sentence as the door flew open. A green eyed woman with long brown hair entered the room, faltering when he spotted the scene on the bed. Examining the view, she inspected both Alfred's and Arthur's bed heads, as well as Arthur's spit slicked hand, then in a single movement a camera appeared into her hand and with a click it was gone. She giggled.

" Francis said to call you down for breakfast. But, I'll tell them if you're *giggle* busy. "

With that, she slid out of the room, her gleeful face the last thing the two blonds saw before she clicked the door shut. From behind the door, Arthur and Alfred could hear her squealing something about telling Kiku and how romantic second first times were.

After staring at the door for a few moments, Arthur finally noticed the position he was in, and the girl's reaction clicked. His face flushed.

" Get off me, you wanker ! ! !"

Shoving the man off of him, the teen stood up turning away to hide the redness of his face. Pretending to brush himself off, he coughed nervously.

" I-I guess we should go down for breakfast... "

* * *

Arthur was sitting on a sandy beach, sulking under the shade of a large umbrella. The sandy blond was giving off a dark aura, threatening to kill anyone who entered within a ten metre radius of the boy. He had just endured twenty minutes of knowing looks and whispers and he wasn't in a good mood, not in the slightest.

" Arthur - san, would you like some tea? "

Whipping his head to glare at the intruder, he shot him the most murderous scowl that he could create. The intruder, who he saw was the Japanese man he was introduced to yesterday, just smiled, unaffected by the look of death. Still smiling, the man held up a tea pot. Arthur, seeing how the man meant no harm or ridicule, allowed his aura to fade enough to let the man in.

" Y-yes, thank you. That would be nice. You're Kiku, right?"

The small Asian male nodded, handing Arthur a teacup and taking a seat in the sand beside the teen. Both of the men sat in silence before Arthur took a sip of his drink. His eyes widened.

" This tea is amazing!" He took another sip. "Where did you learn how to make it ? ! "

Kiku removed his cup from his lips and gazing at the sandy blond, he smiled. " An old friend of mine taught me..."

Arthur couldn't read the Japanese man's eyes, but within the depth of its blackness, he thought he could see a little sadness residing in them. " Oh. Is that so..."

From then the two embarked on a lively conversation on different types of tea and literature.

" Artie! Why're you acting like an old man ? !

Shocked by the sudden outburst, the teen spilled tea on himself, an unsightly stain spread on his trousers.

" Gah!"

Arthur glared at the American. " You GIT! What did you do that for ? ! "

Alfred grinned. " Well you were acting like such an old man! So I decided to surprise you out of your oldmanliness.

An Albino popped up from behind the taller man, gazing at the stain on Arthur. " Kesesese~ Looks like you have the bladder of one too! "

" Sod off, you tosser!"

Arthur stood up examining the damage. It did look as though had indeed wet himself. Grumbling, he walked away from the two idiots.

" Where ya goin'?"

He answered scornfully. " Toilet."

The Albino man laughed. " Kesesese~ You just wet yourself and you already have to go for another round ? ! You really got an old man's bladder!"

_I swear the next time I hear that godforsaken laugh it'll be his last! _" I'm going to dry off, you dirty wanker! "

Heading towards the bathroom, Arthur spotted the resort gift shop. Taking a look through the window, he grinned. He just had a great idea. Raising his hand to hail the shop clerk, he pointed to the item. " How much to buy this?"

* * *

" Artie's been gone for a long time, hasn't he?"

Alfred was sitting by the shore, his feet in the water, Gilbert grinned at him.

" Calm down, lover boy! Maybe he just went and took a shit! Those can take forever."

" Yeah! You're right!"

Arthur was smirking as he approached the two men lounging along the shore line. He was in a newly acquire outfit with a shiny, rather authentic looking cutlass in his right hand to match. Stealthily rushing towards his two unsuspecting victims, he attacked. Ambushing the smaller German first, Arthur jumped and somersaulted above the man, grabbing the albino by the shoulders and flipping him into the water. Swiftly flowing into his next move the moment he landed, he tackled the American and stood smugly over him, toy cutlass pointed to his neck.

" Teaches you to call Captain Kirkland old, ye milk sucking laddies! "

Arthur was wearing full pirate garb, complete with a red flowing coat with golden buttons, embroidery and a high puffy and cuff linked collar at the neck. He was also wearing a three tiered pirate hat that had a clear white feather sticking out proudly from the side.

Grinning, too self absorbed in his victory at how deep the other two were in shock, he didn't notice how the two were inspecting him wide eyed, nor did he notice when Alfred grabbed his wrist pulling him down against the sand.

" Kirkland ? !"

Surprised by the strength of the reaction, Arthur just nodded.

" Why the name Kirkland ? ! "

Hearing and seeing the fiery desperation and hope in the blue eyed man, the teen felt as though he had no choice but to answer.

" It's my name. My middle name. Captain Arthur Davis felt too plain so I -"

"You're name's Arthur Kirkland? !"

The sandy blond nodded again, surprised to see the elation and excitement in the older man's blue orbs. Starting to feel the weight of the American on him, he grumbled.

" Do you mind getting off me?"

Alfred didn't seem to hear the teen, so reaching up to attract the man's attention, Arthur grabbed the first thing he could.

Which was Alfred's cowlick.

And he pulled.

The reaction was instantaneous.

" Ahn!"

Arthur's eyes widened. _Bloody Hell, what was that?_

Curious, he pulled again.

" St-stop! " The American's face was flushed and he was panting lightly.

_Well...this is interesting._

Another pull.

" A- ah!"

_It's...kind of fun._

Pulling at the piece of hair abusively and getting dozens of moans from the other man, Arthur was starting to get pleased with his new find. The teen almost whined when the German, who was laying in the water, forgotten, interrupted.

" H-hey! Where'd you find the outfit?"

Arthur let of the cowlick long enough for Alfred to collect himself and quickly move off the teen.

_ " _I bought it at the gift shop."

" I-It's really awesome!" Alfred was standing up, recovered from the previous ordeal, though his cheeks were still tinged red. " Ha, ha! Y'know we should really show the others!"

The American grabbed the smaller male by the arm, and dragged the teen back towards the villa where everyone was staying. The cutlass was left on the beach, forgotten. Alfred swung open the door.

" Hey you guys!" He pushed Arthur in front of him through the door. " It's captain Kirkland!"

Everyone eyes moved to the door at the name Kirkland. The moment their gaze found Arthur, their mouths dropped along with whatever they were holding. Antonio went so far as to go into shock, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He curled into the couch, mumbling something about an Armada.

Arthur whispered to Gilbert. " What the bloody hell is going on ? "

" You're outfit's just way too awesome for them. It's not as awesome as me though!" The Albino grinned. " Y'know how we should celebrate this awesome find ?"

The teen looked at him confused. " No?"

**" BEER !"**

* * *

**A/N: Seventeenth chappie! Yay! Drunk! Iggy next chapter! Oh yeah! For those wondering when the nations are going to find out about Arthur's dreams it'll probably be in the next two or three chapters. Some Drama's coming up too! So don't get impatient and get you knickers in a knot! Also, to mehcooky () who asked why Prussia's still alive while England isn't is because in this fic I made England drown from global warming so that's how he died. And Prussia's alive because he's awesome. And I go with the idea that he lives in Germany's basement after WWII, cause I'm just cool like that. Goin' to bed now. 'cause I'm startin' to hallucinate and see ghosts. I shouldn't have watched that horror movie...  
**

**Review Please~**


	18. Chapter 18: Beer and medicine boxes

**A/N: I got some questions from people asking who the hell are the Bad Brothers Trio, So I'm just gonna put this out there! Hetalia has two different Trios! The first one Bad Friends Trio is made up of Spain, France and Prussia while the Bad Brothers Trio is made up of Denmark, England and Prussia! Prussia's in both of them, so I guess he's kind of two timing both groups. Hope this clears things up! Alright! Enter Drunk!IGGY~**

* * *

" CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! "

Gilbert and Arthur were facing off, downing shot after shot in a competitive frenzy. Neither were giving in, even when their eyes started to glaze over from intoxication. A crowd cheered in the bar, urging them on, fueling their determination, and relighting the fire in their eyes.

" *HIC* H-had enough there Artie-kins?", The Albino sniggered. " T-there's *HIC*no way you can beat the A-AWESOME ME!"

Slamming his tenth shot onto the table, Arthur responded to the question with a lopsided smirk. " I - Imma gonna knock you off that throne of yours, boy! Don't you d-dare underestimate the captain!"

The teen was still wearing his pirate outfit, despite its unkempt appearance. His pirate hat was barely hanging off his head, feather long gone, while his coat was slipping off his right shoulder. Arthur's collar was loose as well, revealing pale white skin underneath.

Mathias, who had forfeited the game at his fifth shot because of the entrance of a Norwegian boy whom he found more interesting, was watching the two' s drunken exchange with great amusement. As were most of the nations, except for a few. Yao was observing the men with a look of disapproval, Ivan with a carefree look plastered on his face, and Ludwig eyeing his brother warily while taking a sip of his own beer. Antonio was no where to be seen, most likely still in shock from the previous ordeal, Lovino trying to beat him out of it with tough love and tomatoes. Alfred was itching to drag Arthur out of the challenge, and after the fifteenth shot, he did.

" OIIIIII, you tosser! Let gooooo!"

Dragging Arthur away from the table, he shoved him onto a bar stool, ignoring the teen's protest and struggles.

" Kesesese~ I wiiin~ It's the Awesome Me's wiiiin~"

" Fuck you, bloody albino wanker!"

The sandy blond struggled against the American's iron grip, trying to get back into his drinking game.

" Damn it Artie! No more drinks!"

Arthur glared at the sunny blond blearily before turning away from the man, sulking. He brought his hand up to call the bar tender.

" One more shot of ale, here! "

Alfred grabbed Artie's arm, slamming it back onto the counter.

" I said no more beer, you drunk!"

The teen scowled. " Why? Just one more! "

" NO! " The blue eyed man glared, very uncharacteristically, ending the argument. Rubbing the back of his head, he sighed, exasperated at the teen's drunk behaviour. " Why'd they let you in here anyways? The drinkin' age's twenty one."

Smirking at the American, he gazed into the man's eyes with a mischievous look in his own green orbs. He snickered quietly.

" I have my ways." He gestured to everyone around them. " It's not like anyone's telling~"

After a minute, Alfred ordered a cup of tea to sober up the teen. Watching the boy sip at his drink, his face relaxed into a soft smile. The moment was lost though when he saw Yao motioning him over to a table, with a serious expression on his face. A couple of other nations were seated around the table as well. He stood up.

" Where are you going? "

Glancing back, he saw that Artie had looked up from his cup and was watching him carefully. Alfred grinned at the teen.

" Someone wants to talk with the awesome Hero! Be right back , 'kay? "

Continuing towards the table where the Chinese nation was seated, he gave a surprised grunt when he felt himself being pulled down.

" Gah! " He whipped his head to the source of the weight. " Artie ? ! Wha-?"

" Noooooooooo~!" The smaller male wailed. " Don't goooooo!"

Arthur had clamped himself onto the American, his cheek pressed into the small of the taller man's back.

" Doooon't leeeaaaveeee~!" The blond looked up, eyes watery. " Staaaay! "

Alfred felt strangely turned on by the scene. Watching the teen cry like that was adorable and somewhat heart warming to him. He felt a smile tug at his lips.

" I'll be back in a quick sec, 'kay Artie? I promise! I'm a HERO and Heroes always keep their promises!" He patted Arthur's hair, it was much softer than it looked. " Stay here, alright?

Pulling Arthur off him, he lifted him back onto his stool, placing the tea cup in front of him again. After making sure the teen was alright he headed to the Chinese man's table.

* * *

" Wassup, China?"

America took an empty seat across the China man. Germany, France and some other nation ( what was his name again?) were settled around the table, as well. France spoke up first.

_" Mon ami,_ we were told that you found out something interesting about _notre cher_, Arthur? "

"Interesting?"

" _Ja. Bruder_ told us about a name...but he passed out before he could tell us more." The German gestured to a chair behind him, a drunk and obviously unconscious Prussian sprawled on it.

" We just called you to confirm it, aru."

" OH YEAH!" America's eyes lit up in realization. " We found out his name is actually Arthur Kirkland! Arent' I awesome? I thought you guys knew already, though. I did call him Captain Kirkland in front of ya. Maybe its 'cause you guys are stupid... but can you believe it! ? It's proof that he's definitely, England! "

Ignoring the comment on their intelligence, China shook his head. " It could be just a coincidence, aru."

The American disagreed. " No way! He's England!"

"...America...we need to find more evidence...eh."

America turned to the nation who spoke. " who?"

" ...I'm Canada..."

* * *

Alfred headed back to the bar counter where he left Arthur. He looked around. The teen wasn't there. Calling out to the sandy blond, he searched for any sign of the emerald eyed male.

" Aaarttiie! Where'd ya go?"

Mathias who was drinking a glass of gin, alone and looking bored, answered.

" If you're looking for the kid, then 'e went to the toilet..."

The American sighed in relief... until he heard the next sentence.

" He got dragged there by a couple of guys who were picking a fight 'bout his pirate outfit."

In a flash, he bolted towards the direction of the bathroom, eyes widening and hoping that the teen was alright. He slammed the door open and burst in, not caring that the door cracked and was now hanging on only one hinge.

" Artie! The Hero's here! Are you -?"

Alfred froze, not expecting the scene in the restroom. Two men were unconscious on the tile floor, another one was pinned against the wall by Arthur, whose hand was reaching south and unzipping the undoubtedly drunk man's fly. He ran into the room, yanking the teen away. The smaller male protested.

" Heeey! What are you doing ?"

Angrily inspecting the sandy blond, Alfred could see that the boy was still very much drunk.

" What were YOU about to do ?"

Arthur's face went blank, head at a tilt, almost innocent looking. But the words that exited his lips were far from innocent. " rape 'im?"

Alfred dragged the teen out of the bathroom, not bothering to examine the condition of the three men on the floor. " NO."

The teen whined. " Whhhhyyyy? Cock blocker! Cock blocker! Cock blocker! "

" It's a crime, Artie."

" Sod off! They were asking for it! They went an' said that my outfit was stupid."

" You'll go to jail."

" Screw the cops! The government can go fuck themselves!"

The American sighed. He hadn't dealt with a drunk in centuries, and even with his previous experiences of dealing with an intoxicated England, his patience was wearing thin.

" I work for the government, y'know."

Something akin to mischief shot through the teen's eyes. The sandy blond grinned.

" I know I'm a Hero and all but ya shouldn't go lookin' for trouble just because ya want me ta rescue -"

Not getting a chance to finish his sentence, Alfred felt himself being shoved against the wall of the pub, Arthur's thigh pressing between his legs. The teen moved his face dangerously close to Alfred, gazing into the taller man's eyes.

" The government, huh?" The emerald eyed male smirked. " Does that mean you want me to screw you?"

" Art-"

Interrupted again, Alfred let out a silent gasp when Arthur pressed his lips against his, the gasp allowed the teen to enter to his mouth. The American just stood in shock for a moment taking in flavour of alcohol and familiar tea. Furrowing his eyebrows, he shoved the teen away, but instead of stopping there, he twisted around until their positions reversed.

" No one tops the Hero!"

Lost in the moment and in the busy atmosphere of the bar, he pressed his thigh between Arthur's legs and lips on lips completed the position switch. But, this time Arthur didn't kiss back.

" Hey, Artie...no reaction is hurtful..."

Looking at the smaller blond, now pressed against the wall, his heart sank.

The teen had passed out.

In the middle of their make out session.

Damn.

Taking Arthur in his arms like a princess, he headed out the bar, muttering to himself.

" I'm gonna need to take a cold shower when I get back..."

* * *

Arthur woke up with a massive head ache. Grimacing, he sat up, shutting his eyes to stop the room from spinning. After a moment, he reopened them, noticing that he was back in his room. Except, he didn't remember getting there.

" Bloody hell...what happened?"

" You don't remember? "

Twisting his head around, he spotted the American sitting at the foot of the bed. The golden haired blond's hair was slightly damp. He shook his head. Alfred pouted.

" Awwww! How can you not remember my awesome heroics! ? You got into this stupid fight with these burly villains and I had ta swoop in an' save ya! After I saved ya, you passed out from being too exposed to my awesomeness so I carried you like a princess and flew ya back!"

Arthur deadpanned. " What?"

Alfred grinned. " Basically, I'm the Hero!"

Groaning, Arthur clutched his head, trying to remember what happened. He drew a blank.

" Ya must have a sucky hangover right now! You were out like a light for three hours!"

Getting up, wincing at the pain, Arthur made his way to the bathroom to splash water on his face. Drying himself off, he glanced at the clock. Only nine o' clock in the evening. He rubbed at his eyes as he went back over by the bed.

" I'll go get you a glass of water!" Alfred got up, heading for the door. " Do want some hangover medicine too?"

The teen nodded.

" I think Ludwig's got some. He usually has some ready for Gilbert." He swung open the door, pausing to glance behind him at the sandy blond. " If yer up to it, you can go grab it while I'm downstairs. I've seen him take it out of a black box. I think he keeps it in his bathroom, his room is just across from ours an' I don't think it's locked. 'Course if ya don't wanna I'll grab it for ya!"

Shaking his head, Arthur got up. " No, I'll get it..."

The American left the room, leaving the door open for Arthur to exit. Heading across the hall the teen turned the door knob to the room across the hall. It wasn't locked. Peeking inside and seeing it was empty, he entered the room. The room's layout was the same as his, minus the bright colours and unicorns so he was able to find the bathroom without much trouble. Looking around he found that there was indeed a black box, under the restroom sink. Too lazy to open it, the teen decided to take the entire box and headed back to his room.

Reentering the room, he flopped back onto the bed, tossing the box beside him. Alfred returned a minute later, with a glass of water, Arthur took it gratefully.

" So'd you get the medicine box?"

The emerald eyed male gestured to the box beside him. Walking over, Alfred sat on the bed, picked it up and opened it. He paused.

" ...I think you got the wrong box, Artie."

The teen glanced over at the American. " That was the only box there was, it has to be the right one. "

" Naw. Don't think so."

Peering over into the box, Arthur immediately saw his mistake. Instead of medicine bottles, there were magazines, lots of them. The R rated kind. He took a closer look.

" ...is that a woman...and a dog?"

Alfred tilted his head. "...yeah. I think it is..."

"...kind of gross..."

" yeah..."

Thinking positively ,the American grinned. " Y' know, maybe the medicine's under all these magazines!"

Flipping the box over, he dumped the contents onto the bed. What was under the magazines was revealed. And it still wasn't medicine.

" Hand cuffs...and rope?"

Arthur picked up another item. " This...is a dog collar...hey...isn't Ludwig dating that Italian?"

Nodding, Alfred picked up the hand cuffs, examining them. " Feliciano? ...yeah..do you think..."

" yeah...I got the wrong box..."

" ...put it back?"

Arthur nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter eighteen. done. Originally, I was gonna make Arthur reveal his dreams to Alfred in this chapter with his drunken state. The scene was going to be like this: Alfred piggy backing Arthur home, with Arthur asleep on his back. Arthur mutters stuff about his dreams. I was gonna use the phrase, " America, did you wet the bed again?" like in the anime, and make it all embarrassing for America, but I didn't think it had enough impact so I decided against it. So readers hold tight for a couple more chapter's, also, the new scene where dreams are revealed might be kind of- a lot more- angsty though. That's all for now folks. Reviews rule the world.**

**~ Please review ~**


	19. Chapter 19: Family and close calls

**A/N: The UK family gets introduced in this chapter...I based their images on a picture I found on the internet...It's a cool picture. ****If you want it just message me and I'll send you a link to the website where I found it.****  
**

**They're OC's...I'm sorry...well...enter Scotland, Wales, and Ireland... Sealand's back too...**

* * *

" ...I don't think I can look Ludwig in the eye anymore..."

Muttering to himself, Arthur headed down the stairs into the living room. Seeing that the room was empty and concluding that everyone must still be at the bar, he continued through it towards the kitchen.

_I really need a cup of tea. _He sighed, his head slightly throbbing from his previous hangover.

Moving closer towards the kitchen door, he reveled in the silence for a moment until he heard several voices float through a crack in the door.

" Ye sure, lad? You're not lying, are ye? "

" I'm not lying, Scotland! I swear! It's definitely jerk!England! "

" Do you really expect us to believe that he's alive, after we all saw him die two hundred years ago?"

" The other countries met him too! It's your guys' fault that you decided to skip out on the meeting!"

" Who'd want to go to a meeting held by some gawkit* young'un?"

_Two hundred years?_ Arthur peaked inside. The boy who tackled him at the meeting, Peter, was inside, speaking up to three figures, a large pout on his face. From the looks of it, the figures were all men. He listened in for a moment, slightly curious to why the boy looked slightly angry and desperate.

" Then where is the boy, Sealand? "

" America invited him here! You guys can go find him! "

Arthur craned his ear closer towards the door. _America? That was Alfred's...pet name, wasn't it? Alfred invited me here...so are they talking about...me? But, what do they mean by two hundred years ago?_

Leaning closer, wanting to hear more, Arthur pressed his weight against the door, focusing on the small opening. He was about to hear the next part of the conversation, when he felt a breath of hot air on his neck.

" Eavesdropping ain't polite there, Artie."

Arthur twisted around, a light scream escaping his lips. "Eeek!"

Alfred quirked an eyebrow at the smaller male. "Eek? That scream there sounded awfully girly."

Flushing, the teen slammed his fist into the man's torso, satisfied at the groan the taller American created.

" I didn't scream, and I wasn't eavesdropping! I was just going to make myself a cup of tea!"

" By leaning against the door?"

" It wasn't opening so I was pushing against it!"

Alfred glanced at the small open crack in the door. " Looks plenty open to me."

" It opened just now, you git!" Crossing his arms defensively, he glared at the sunny blond before forcing the door open and entering into the kitchen and into full sight of everyone in the room.

All the men in the room were of varying heights, the tallest with hair the colour of flaming red, the next having a dark brown coloured hair, while the shortest had blond hair, just a shade darker than Arthur's own. What shocked the teen most though, was their faces. All three men had the same shade of emerald green as his own with equally bushy eyebrows to match. Anyone with eyes would think they were brothers. He ran his eyes over the three men, and felt them do the same. The four would have most likely have stayed in that state if it wasn't for Peter.

" See! I told you so!"

Snapping out the their trance, the tallest red head bent down taking a good look at the teen. Arthur shivered. For some reason, the tall man made him want to instinctively run away. He felt anxious under the gaze. He didn't expect the man to pinch his cheek and pull on it as if inspecting the fat of his face.

" Bwah?"

" So you're Arthur Davis, are ye. Peter here told us about you."

Arthur nodded, surprise at the sudden change of the man's demeanor. Releasing his clutch on Arthur's face, the man slapped his palm onto the sandy blonds back with more force than necessary, making the boy wince.

" Nice to meet you lad! My name's Scott! I'm the representative for Scotland!" He pointed his thumb at the other two men behind him, jabbing his thumb rudely. Those two geets* over there are Rhys, he's Wale's rep and Sean represents Ireland."

Arthur rubbed at his cheek. " ...a pleasure to meet you..."

Staring at the man he now knew as Scott, the teen blanked out for a moment.

* * *

_England was running through a grassy field, holding onto a large bunch of roses in his arms. His feet carried him as fast as the small child could run. He spotted a flash of red beyond the field._

_ " Scotland!"_

_ Scotland turned, glaring at his younger brother. _

_ " What are ye doing here you little pape*? !" Taking out a bow from behind his back, he strung it with an arrow and taking close aim, shot it at the young English nation. It barely missed. Yelping, England dropped the roses._

_ " Scotland...go easy on the lad, he's just a kid."_

_ " Shut your gab*, Wales! I'm just teaching 'im to man up instead of picking flowers like the girl he is"_

_ Wales was reading a book, sitting on the branch of a lone tree in the field, he looked up from it, pitying the English nation whose eyes were starting to tear up. Ireland was beside him looking at his two siblings with amusement._

_ " Why'd you pick those flowers anyways England?"_

_ The sandy blond haired child, picked his roses back up cautiously, ready to run in case his elder sibling decided to take another shot at him. When determining that Scotland wasn't going to shoot another arrow, he quickly ran to his older siblings._

_ " I just found them! Look! Their the same colour as Scotland's hair!"_

_ The red haired nation put down his weapon, taking a rose from the younger's hold, twirling the flower around in his hand and examining it._

_ " You're right about that, it is, isn't it?" _

_ Feeling guilty for his earlier actions, Scotland patted the small boy on the head, rustling his hair. England grinned up at his brother, his mouth widening when the older nation smiled back._

_ " Thanks, England."_

_

* * *

_

" You know you're not bad for someone the idiot American invited along!"

"...mmhmm.", Arthur answered on impulse, his mind slowly coming back into reality. He looked up, not knowing what was going on after his little episode. Surveying the room his eyes widened in shock. _How did I get into the living room ? !_

Taking more note of his situation he saw that he was seated on the couch in front of the television, tea cup in hand with Scott, Rhys, and Sean seated beside him and Alfred by his feet on the floor. He associated the time lapse with his little space out from earlier.

" So how 'bout it?"

Arthur blanched. " What?"

" Your pirate costume! Aren't you going to show it to us? "

Not wanting to let them know he wasn't paying attention, Arthur nodded. " Yeah. I'll go get it."

Slowly getting up, he shuffled towards the stairs. Glancing back he saw Scott stretch over the now empty spot on the couch. Scot sighed loudly.

" Alright! While you're doing that I'm gonna go outside and make a pump!"

Arthur saw Alfred's face go blank, he chuckled a little at the sight.

" What?"

Focusing back towards the staircase the teen heard Rhys answer the American's question.

"...I believe the term you American's use is that he needs to fart..."

* * *

Entering his room, he searched until he found the costume that he bought earlier that day. It was still half past ten, much too early to go to bed. Examining the costume, he placed the coat and hat onto the bed, along with the inner clothing. Taking inventory of everything he bought, he noticed that the cutlass was missing.

_It's no fun if I just go back down with the outfit. _Leaving the pirate costume on the bed, he headed back down the stairs. He saw that Yao had returned from the bar, and others were also starting to trickle back in.

" Ah. Scotland, Wales and Ireland are here, aru? "

Not seeing the sandy blond at the stairwell, Alfred nodded.

" Yeah. They wanted to confirm what Sealand told them about Arthur."

The sandy blond froze, listening in._ About me?_

The teen watched as the China man turned to Scott.

" So what do you think, aru?"

" His appearance and mannerisms are the same, if this is a coincidence, its cruel one." The red head ran his hand over his hair flattening it and sighed. " It's like seeing England again, and I can't say I'm not glad, but if something happens to the boy, I don't think we can handle watching our brother suffer or die again. "

Alfred stood up, hands tight by his side.

" I'll definitely protect him this time! I'm the Hero!"

Ireland crossed his legs, eyeing the American warily. " You couldn't protect him two hundred years ago"

The sunny blond deflated at that statement, but after a moment he looked back up, a determined expression on his face. " This time I'll definitely protect him!"

Arthur continued to eavesdrop, confused.

_200 years ago? Brothers? What are they talking about? _He gulped. _They're talking like I'm England. Is this some kind of joke?_

The teen's train of thoughts was broken by a heavy impact to his back.

" Jerk! Arthur, stop blocking the stairs! ! "

Stumbling, Arthur fell on the floor in a heap, Peter jumping over him and into the living room, the occupants of the room looked shocked.

" A-Arthur?" The American stared at him, his expression anxious. "How long were you there? Did you hear what we were talking about? "

Sweating, the teen ran over his options. If he smiled, he'd probably give himself away. And if he said he heard them, he didn't know what they would do. So instead, he scowled.

" Talk about what? " He deepened the scowl. " Were you making fun of me? "

Hearing the teen, the American visibly relaxed, he laughed.

" Ha ha! 'Course not Artie! Why'd we be talking about you? ", his eyes swept over the blond. " You're not wearing the pirate costume. "

" I think we forgot the cutlass on the beach." He stood up. " I thought it'd be boring without it, so I'm going to check if it' s still there. "

" S-sure, Artie! Just be back by eleven, alright? ", The sunny blond grinned, but the trace of nervousness was still there. " It' s getting dark and the beach is going to high tide in a little while! Right at midnight! It only happens once a month! That's why I invited you 'cause there's this awesome place I wanna show you when it does! "

Nodding, Arthur made his way to the door. The moment he stepped outside, he swung it shut, heading towards the beach's general direction. He lost himself in his thoughts as he continued walking.

Why were they talking about him as if he was England? It was as if they knew about his dreams, but that was impossible, right? This could be some kind of joke that they were playing on him. But if it was, why were they were wasting their time on him?

Dozens of questions were running through his head and he didn't had an answer for any of them. Confused he shook his head, groaning out loud.

" Gah! Why am I thinking so hard about this ? !" He examined his surroundings. "I'll just look for that bloody cutlass."

Searching the perimeter, he looked along the shore line, shiny cutlass no where to be seen.

_Did someone take it? _After a few minutes of searching, he was about to give up and return back to the villa, when a light caught his eye from along the rocky parts of the beach.

_Maybe that's it. The water must have washed it along the shore. _Moving towards the flickering object, he sighed in relief when he saw it was indeed what he was looking for. Picking it up he, turned back to return to the villa.

" HEEEEY! IT'S PIRATE BOY~! WHAT 'CHA DOIN? LOOKIN' FOR TREASURE! ?"

Twisting his head to the voice, he saw three men swaggering up to him, obviously drunk.

" YA REALLY DID A NUMBER ON US BACK THERE! T-THAT WASN'T NICE Y'KNOW!"

Ignoring them Arthur continued walking. _Back there? Ah. These must be the ' burly villains' Alfred was talking about._

_ " _H-HEY! DON'T IGNORE US!"

Arthur continued walking, he felt him be pulled back clumsily, by a sweaty hand. He glared at the man who grabbed him.

" Let go, you bloody wanker!"

Finding himself unable to pull himself away, he leaned back away from the man's drunken breath, before catapulting his head back, successfully head butting the man, with a dull smash. Stumbling back the man fell back releasing his hold on the teen. Arthur smirked, turned his back and continued to leave. Forgetting the other two were there.

Before he was able to take two steps, he was grappled onto the ground. Yelling out in surprise, he stared wide eyed when one of the men held a beer bottle over his head.

" What are yo-"

The man smirked. " PAY BACK."

Everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: **

*** gawkit - someone stupid, clumsy or awkward looking**

*** geet - idiot**

*** gab - mouth **

*** pump - to break wind**

***pape - short for papist - derogatory term for a catholic**

**Ahhhh! This really isn't my best chapter...I'm having writer's block again... I can't think of anything funny to write when I have writer's block. And I even ended it with a cliff hanger. It was even posted later than usual because my brother's a bastard and jacked my internet before I finished posting. Don't kill me! Um...also, sorry to disappoint but updates are probably going to get a little slower now. Schools starting back up next week, and I have to finish the homework I was assigned over winter break. New year's eve is tomorrow and one of my aunts are coming over too. And I have first semester exams coming up in January too...French exam, first up...damn. I hate oral exams. I'll still write whenever I can! And I'll positively still update once a week at the least! So, please review! Reviews fuel me!**


	20. Chapter 20:Search

**A/N: Drama and Angst ahead. Because torturing Iggy is fun! And listening to Russia's character songs turns me into a sadist. Kolkolkolkol~**

* * *

America fidgeted anxiously, his foot tapping incessantly on the hardwood floor.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

He stole a quick glance at the clock. Midnight. And Artie _still _hadn't arrived yet. The sunny blond bit his lip nervously. Didn't he agree to be back by eleven?

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The American's thoughts grew increasingly panicked with every second that ticked by. Did he get lost? He just said that he was going to look for the cutlass along the shore. Was he still looking for it? What if something happened?

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

" Jesus, boy! Would you just STOP?"

Gazing upwards, the blue eyed nation furrowed his eyebrows in worry. Scotland was glaring daggers at him, a lit cigarette in hand. From the way his mouth and fingers twitched, he was either seriously annoyed or just as worried. America stopped fidgeting.

" Artie ain't back yet."

The red haired nation rolled his eyes sarcastically, scoffing.

" We can all see that, you nyaff*! "

Resuming his fidgeting, the younger nation bit his nails. " What if somethin' happened to him?"

Scotland responded with a glare. " Don't go jinxing him, lad! The boy can handle himself! We'll just have to wait a little longer until he gets back."

* * *

Arthur woke up in pain.

Grimacing, he tried to sit up but found himself unable to, the languid throbbing at the back of his head dulling his thoughts and movements.

_ Where am I...? _Blearily glancing around, the teen could barely make out his surroundings, his entire sight completely composed of a dreary greyness. A mix of cold wetness and agony racked at his senses, draining whatever energy he had left. Using that little energy, he sat up, wincing at the shots of pain his action warranted. Raising his hand, he reached towards the back of his head, uncomfortable from the feeling of his hair unnaturally sticking to his scalp. Taking his hand back, he placed it at the front of his face flinching at the sight of blood on his palm. The redness snapped him into alertness, memories from the last few hours rushing in. Eyes wide, he quickly assessed his situation. Finding himself alone he sighed in relief, though it was short lived. Looking around he saw nothing but uneven grey walls with an inch of water lapping at them from a rough, stone filled floor. He looked up, seeing more grey tower over him, with dark, almost black, blue sky peeking from a wide circular opening at the top.

_A hole..._he grumbled wearily. _Of all the things...they had to go and throw me in a bloody hole!_

* * *

"Still not here, Scotland!"

America's voice had raised a pitch in the last hour, his eyes wild with worry. He had gone back to tapping his foot on the floor, but now Scotland didn't seem to notice.

" I know that, boy!"

Another hour had passed with them waiting, not so patiently for the sandy blond teen to return with no success. The boy still wasn't there.

" We should go look for him! "

Scotland was about to agree when a knock came at the door, the red haired nation rushed at it, slamming the door open. But what stood at the entrance wasn't Arthur. France was drunkenly standing at the other side of the now opened door in nothing but a rose that hanged on his vital regions, covering it. How the flower remained attached was a mystery. Scotland slammed the door on the French nation's face, turning back into the room.

" Sealand! Go to bed. Now!"

The micro-nation glanced up from his spot on the couch wearily, drowsiness eating at his consciousness. He stared up at the older nation defiantly.

" No! I'm gonna stay here until jerk!Arthur gets back! "

Scotland glared back. " GO. NOW."

Sealand shook his head stubbornly, still defiant. " No!"

The red haired nation turned to his Irish brother. " Ireland! Bring Sealand upstairs! France is here!"

Nodding in understanding, the Irish nation picked up a struggling micro nation by the collar, dragging him up the stairs. Scotland reopened the door, allowing France to enter.

" What do you think you're doing, France? !"

The French nation giggled. " Ah. Scotland. _Tu es ici? _Why do you look so mad? I am just spreading _l'amour! _If you wish, I can spread some with y-"

Furious, the Scottish nation clobbered the long haired blond with one hit of his fist, snapping him out of his drunken stupor.

"_ Pourquoi ? ! "_

" Don't ' pourquoi' me, ya bloomin idiot! Have you seen that nippit* fool, Arthur?"

France rubbed his face."_ Notre cher, _Arthur? The last time I saw him he was being carried out of the bar by _mon ami, Amerique_."

Said nation spoke up. " He went out again a few hours ago but he was supposed to be back around eleven"

The French nation looked at the clock. It was one. " Maybe he was side tracked by_ une fille. Il_ _**est**__ un garcon_, he has his needs"

Shaking his head, the American looked up at France. " No way, he said he was just looking for something we forgot back on the beach. He ain't the type to be side tracked by some girl. And he promised to come back so I could show him somethin' "

France smirked. " Hon hon hon! Jealous, mon ami? What was it that you wanted to show him?"

" There's this cape near the end of the beach, it's off limits but I got the resort staff to let me in just for today. It has this weird circular chasm in the middle, it's pretty deep which is why it's off limits , but when the tide comes in, it fill up with water, and if you go at the right time, the water reflects the sun on it, so it looks really awesome." The sunny blonds blue orbs darkened with worry. " I just hope Artie gets back 'n time for me to show it to him."

* * *

" Bollocks..." The sandy blond looked up into the night sky from his deep prison. " Not very original, but bloody effective. "

Arthur muttered to no one in particular, cursing himself for his idiocy for letting his guard down and getting thrown in a hole as well as at the three drunks who were actually stupid enough to throw him in the hole. He was crouching, back to the wall, sulking at his luck for finding himself in the godforsaken situation.

_Could be worst, though. _He hugged his knees, rocking back and forth in the dark space. _They could have done something a lot worst than throwing me in a hole, or I could have broken something in the fall. _

The teen was indeed lucky to have escaped the fall without any broken bones, but the pain at the back of his head was no comfort with the dull throbbing that didn't fade even in the slightest bit, though the bleeding had long stopped. Resting his injured head on his shoulder, he felt more coldness rise past his ankle. Arthur stood up, eyes on the floor.

" Bloody Hell..." The sandy blond gulped at the sight. _The water's rising!_

* * *

" AARRRTIIE! Where are ya ? ! "

The nations, after faithfully waiting another hour for Arthur's return, begun their search for the missing teen. America especially. He was rushing into every building and area of the resort, screaming the sandy blond's name with gusto.

" ARRRTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE ! ! ! ! !"

" Calm down, aru! "

America turned at the sound of the Asian nation's voice. He saw the China man standing not so far away with Germany, Japan and France by his side.

" America-san, if you continue on like this it is more than likely you will collapse before we find him."

" I agree with Japan. You need to rest." Germany examined the younger nation, spotting the prominent bags under the boy's eyes.

" There is no need for you to be so overprotective of _le garcon, Amerique._ "

Looking at them angrily, the blue eyed nation shook his head.

" I have every right to be protective of him! You all know that! " He turned his back away to continue his search. " England died when I could've protected him! I'm not gonna stand back at let it happen again!"

Leaving the four nations behind, America broke into a run and continued his search, calling out Arthur's name the entire time.

* * *

" Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!"

The water level had risen to just above Arthur's waist, hindering the boy's movement around the small space. Trying to keep his panic down, the sandy blond took deep breaths, but with the water steadily rising, his panic grew with it. He looked up at the hole's entrance, calling out to anyone who might hear.

" Oiiiiii! Is anyone there ? ! "

No response.

Arthur tried to swallow his growing fear and nervousness. It wasn't just the water that was scaring him though. With every inch the water rose, a nostalgic feeling would make its way up his throat, threatening to engulf the boy's mind with images of coldness, darkness...and silence. He swallowed anxiously at the thought. It was though he had experienced this all before. As if he had the memory of rising water, swallowing everything in its path. He chuckled nervously, his panic creating an insane look in the teen's eyes.

" Dreams...dreams. They're just dreams. Nothing else. There's no way I'd remember drowning."

Even in his current situation, he thought back to Alfred's conversation back in the villa, as well as his recent dreams.

" I'm not England, right? " Arthur knew that no one could hear him, but he continued to talk out loud, asking questions no one would answer, as a way of comfort in his current situation. He remembered his dreams, where he...no, _**England**_ died.

" For me to be England is impossible, isn't it? Because England's dead."

* * *

"...Goddamnit, Artie...!"

America stopped from his last run, holding onto his knees and taking long needed breaths. He took a quick look at his watch. Four a.m. If he found Arthur and he really was sidetracked by a stupid reason, like a girl as France said, he'd be mighty pissed. Glancing around, still searching, he looked for any place that the teen might've been, and took off running again, ignoring his body's cries of pain from lack of sleep and food.

" Tch! Artie, where are you ? !"

* * *

Arthur gasped for air, kicking his legs violently to push himself above the water's surface. The water level had risen to fill half the hole. If he just stayed with his head above water he knew he could just float up to the surface, but even with his mind telling him..._**pushing**_ him to keep going, his inability to swim, coupled with his lack of energy, throbbing head and numb limbs begged to differ. Gasping, the boy frantically tried to stay afloat, with only his determination fuelling him.

It wasn't enough.

Going under, Arthur felt himself swallowed by the black liquid, into darkness. Images took over his mind.

_"Bloody hell...There's going to be another wave! Run to the roof, America!"_

_ Stealing a glance from his living room window, England swallowed as he saw a rise of water quickly approaching. He could feel the water in his veins. Swallowing him. Drowning him from the inside. Frozen at the sight of water out the window, the sandy blond nation, felt a grip on his wrist, quickly dragging him up a flight of stairs._

Arthur forced another breath of air into his lungs, arms reaching out randomly for anything that he would be able to hold onto. Anything that would keep him above water. There was nothing.

_America reached the roof in record time, the English nation in tow. England heard the younger nation breath a sigh of relief, but for him there could no longer be any relief. He was dying. And he knew it. The more water filled his land, drowned his people, the closer he inched towards cold death. __Coughing, he felt his lungs fill with water, proof of the connection a personification had with his beloved land._

The teen could barely keep his head above water long enough for him to take a breath. Even with head above the surface, every time he open his mouth to gulp air, nothing but water would come through. His lungs and eyes burned at the taste and feel of the water that was swallowing him.

_England used the last of his strength to glance up at the American nation. With his body racked with coughs, his lungs filled with water, it was surprising how he found the strength. But he wanted the last thing he saw to be the sunny blond nation's eyes. The sky blue that was always smiling, comforting, the blue that one could so easily find themselves lost in. Moving his eyes upward he caught a glance of the never ending warm blue, wanting to lose himself in it, the English nation stared into the blue orbs, until a terrifying scene behind the stronger nation was caught from the corner of his eyes. His emerald orbs widened._

Arthur felt himself fall into silence.

* * *

His breath ragged, energy depleted, it was a miracle that America was still standing. The sun was peaking out, rising from beyond the ocean its light illuminating the scenery. He had been searching for the last four hours and even though the sandy blond was still no where in sight, the consequences of the search could be seen. All the nations had searched themselves into exhaustion, America was not an exception. Bags could be seen under the usually energetic blond's eyes, his face fallen, with a smile no where in sight. The young nation could barely focus, his sight a blur. But even with everything weighing on him, he still continued, unwilling to give up.

_Damn...! Ain't there anywhere else I haven't searched ? ! _

Quickly moving his eyes along the resort, his blue orbs fell on an area at the end of the shore.

" The cape!"

Running towards it, he inwardly prayed.

" C'mon, Artie you gotta be there!"

Calling the other nations to follow him, America sprinted toward the rocky cape. He pushed through the off limits sign, not caring if anyone if anyone tried to stop him. Right now, the cape, the only place he hadn't searched, was his only hope. Making his way towards the end, he caught a flash of sandy blond in the sunlight. The American almost collapsed in relief, calling the teen's name.

" Art-"

He froze.

America stepped closer, confirming that the flash of blond did indeed belong to the missing teen. But there was something wrong. Arthur was floating face down in the circular crevice that the sunny nation had wanted to show him.

And it didn't look like he was playing,

Hurrying towards the boy, the American rushed to drag him out of the water. He flipped the teen on his back, ignoring the nations that were arriving behind him. Putting his hand over the sandy blond's face, his heart stopped.

Arthur wasn't breathing.

* * *

*** Nyaff - irritating person.**

*** Tu es ici? - You're here?**

***Pourquoi? - Why?**

*** Nippit - short tempered**

**A/N: GAH! Another cliff hanger. And angst! so much angst! I can't believe I made Iggy drown twice! I'm so bad! If you didn't notice, the scene that Arthur remembers while he's drowning is the same one in chapter three, instead it's in England's perspective. Happy New Years, guys! I can't believe I was eating New year cookies and drinking egg nog while I was writing this chapter. Kind of makes me seem heartless doesn't it? Well, reviews make me happy! **

**~review~ **


	21. Chapter 21: Hope and desperation

**A/N: ...I'm an evil person...which is why there's more angst...kol.**

* * *

"...Artie?"

America clutched the teen's motionless body close to his chest. Arthur felt so limp... so cold..._**so dead .**_

" Hey, Artie...wake up!...T-this ain't funny!"

Shaking the boy desperately, his breath hitched when there wasn't even the slightest response. The sunny blond did everything he could to swallow down the intense feeling of dread that was building up in his stomach. But the familiarity of the scene...the lifeless body in his arms...terrified him.

" No...NO! N-not again! I c-can't let this happen again! "

Placing Arthur on the ground, he crashed his lips onto the other's, blowing oxygen into the breathless boy's lungs. Taking his mouth off the teen's cold lips, he positioned his trembling hands onto the sandy blond's chest, taking a deep breath as he pressed down firmly, trying to massage the smaller male's heart back to life.

" C'mon, Artie! Breath! You...you gotta breath!"

Finding a steady pace, all exhaustion forgotten in the urgency of the situation, he continued to slam his palms against the boy's chest in attempt to resuscitate him. Ribs snapped at the force of the pressure, evident from the resounding crunch that filled the air. But the American wouldn't stop, he couldn't, not until the body under him started breathing. Concentrating on his task, the blue eyed nation lost all awareness of time and everything around him.

" _Amerique! Arretez! _"

The sunny blond felt himself forcefully pulled off the other blond by a set of strong arms. Struggling violently against his captor, he tried to escape, to go back to helping Arthur, but the grip held fast. America glared icily at his holder, a crazed look in his eyes.

" France! Let go! "

The French man shook his head, wearily. " Non. You've been at it for ten minutes, you're at your limit...the boy is gone,_ Amerique. Je suis désolé._

Struggling harder, the young nation denied the words with his entire being. " NO! You're wrong! He's not dead yet! I'm a Hero! I can still save him! "

America broke free of the other nation's grip, crawling back to the lifeless body on the cape. He knew the more time passed, the more pathetic his desperate attempts must have seemed. But he didn't care. Not when he could still save him. Still prevent the tragedy from repeating itself.

" Arthur...! ! !"

Minutes flew by, taking hope away with it. The American's hands were trembling with exhaustion, his muscles shrieking in pain, he was on the verge of collapsing, but he still wouldn't stop. Just as the last reserves of energy were going to leave him, America felt a tremor shoot up from under him. His eyes widened.

" Haaaaahh!"

Arthur's eyes flew open, his chest rising as he gasped for breath. The teen instinctively flipped to his side, water pouring from his lips as he violently cleared his lungs of the black liquid.

"Artie!"

A smile pulled on the sunny blond's lips, his relief and triumph at the boy's movement clear in his eyes. But just as his face was going to twist itself into a full on grin, it fell.

" Arthur...? What's wrong?"

The teen looked up, but his eyes weren't looking at the American. Arthur's eyes were dilated, the emerald colour of his iris thinly bordering a deep darkness. His expression was blank as the sandy blond parted his lips to utter a single word.

"...America?"

* * *

Freezing at the sound of his name, the American's mind became a jumbled mess.

_America? He called me America didn't he? Does that mean...no. He must still think it's a pet name..._

That idea was immediately expelled moments later.

In the seconds that the American was lost in his thoughts, Arthur's blank expression had contorted into one of pure horror. Eyes darting around, he groped at the ground blindly, not noticing the intense pain that racked his entire body.

" America ? ! America, where are you ? ! "

Tears were free falling from the teen's terrified orbs, his head swiveling both left and right, searching for the nation who watching in confused shock right beside the panicking boy. Whatever the sandy blond was seeing...it wasn't in front of him.

" ...Damn it...I didn't expect the wave to be that big...! " Arthur choked on a sob. " ...this why I told him not to come...! America, you git...! If you died, I won't forgive you...! "

It took the American a moment to process the teen's words. _Wave? What...?_

Eyes widening in understanding, America could only allow a single word to escape his lips.

" England?"

* * *

The smaller blond didn't seem to hear the name being called, nor did he register the dozens of eyes watching him, stunned and silent. He continued to fruitlessly search in the dark, the pathetic image of the boy's wet, terrified form burning into the minds of the onlooking nations. France covered his mouth at the sight, but was unable to tear his eyes away from the heart wrenching scene.

_ " Mon Dieu...! "_

Unable to withstand the sight any longer, America rushed forward, grabbing Arthur and pulling him into his chest. The sunny blond tightly held onto the teen's trembling form, trying to comfort the boy.

" Shh...England. England, I'm right here."

But Arthur still couldn't hear.

His eyes dilated further, until the emerald green was overtaken by a black void. He couldn't see anything but darkness...couldn't hear anything but silence...there was no warmth where he was. Arthur started to whimper in the confines of the American's arms, he trembled violent, his panic rising, breath coming out in short bursts. He began to hyperventilate, his heart beating at a dangerous rate.

America looked at the figure in his arms worrying fervently. He didn't understand what was happening, but he wasn't stupid enough to think that whatever it was, was good.

" England! Calm down! "

The sandy blond's breath didn't slow down in the slightest. Not able to stand by any longer, China scurried over to the blonds, and in one swift movement he raised his arm hitting it against the back of the smaller blonds neck. Arthur went limp in America's arms.

" China! What did you do that for? !"

The Chinese nation regarded the American's angry glare.

" He was having a panic attack, aru. After almost drowning, if it continued, his life might have been in danger. "

Understanding, America nodded. Making sure the teen was comfortable in his sleep-like state, he stood up, carrying the teen and heading back towards the villa.

" Is it enough? "

China looked at the American's back, confused.

" Proof. That Artie's England. Is it enough?"

The Chinese man nodded, even though he knew that the blue eyed nation wasn't able to see him with his back turned as he retreated in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Where's America?"

The nations were gathered again in the living room, with the exception of the American nation.

" He collapsed the moment I finished tending to England's injuries, aru."

After arriving at the villa, China had inspected and treated the unconscious blond's wounds. America, once he had confirmed that the teenager was alright, had taken his place beside the boy and fallen asleep, his arms wrapped around the smaller figure protectively. He had exhausted himself both mentally and physically during the search and no longer had the energy to keep his eyes open. The Chinese nation turned to the other nations.

" Did you find out who did this to him, aru?

Germany answered. " Yes. Russia and _mein bruder _are taking care of them as we speak"

A moment of silence engulfed the room. Everyone in the room was worn out, no one knowing what to say after all that transpired in the last few hours. Strangely, it was Canada that spoke first.

" So, what do we do now, eh? "

A soft buzzing filled the room as everyone began muttering to themselves or whoever was beside them.

" What about the boy? Now that we know, _il est l'Angleterre_, what are we going to do with him? "

China shook his head. " I don't know, aru. I've never seen something like this happen before. "

* * *

_England was lost. _

_ He remembered the wave crashing in, and America's arms tightening around him, but after that there was nothing. _

_ Darkness._

_ Silence._

_ Coldness._

_ Nothing else._

_ He gazed around in the outstretched blackness. Noticing that he was alone a fear gripped his heart. The English nation called out._

_ " America?"_

_ The name echoed in the silence, but no response followed it._

_ " America ? ! America, where are you ? !"_

_ More memories flooded his mind. He remembered being carried away by the freezing, black water. Away from America._

_ " ...Damn it...I didn't expect the wave to be that big...! " _

_Arthur searched in the darkness, a sob rippled through his body, threatening to escape from his throat. He choked it down._

_ " ...this why I told him not to come...! America, you git...! If you died, I won't forgive you...! "_

_ After searching through the empty darkness for what felt like an eternity, the English nation froze, finding himself unable to move. England whimpered, not caring if anyone heard him, he doubted that anyone was there, anyways. He was completely alone. _

_ Immobile in the cold silence, his mind started to blur as his memories faded in his mind. He could no longer remember how he arrived in the never ending darkness. All he was left with was his thoughts, no...a single thought._

_ It's cold..._

* * *

Arthur gasped as he woke up in cold sweat. A sense of panic began to rise in his chest as memories of the last few hours rushed into him.

_Where am I ? !_

Trying to heave himself up, he found that he was being held down by a heavy weight. His eyes darted towards the source, fear closing in. It was Alfred. Instantly relaxing, the teen let out a loud sigh of relief. If Alfred was there, he knew he was safe. The sandy blond blushed at the recent thought and continued to survey his surroundings. From the unicorns that were covering the brightly lit bedroom, Arthur figured that they must be back at the villa. A minute later, after confirming that everything was alright, he settled his head back on the pillow. At the moment he felt safe...and warm. Contently, he cuddled closer into the American's arms, ignoring the feelings of embarrassment he knew he'd have in the future.

Basking in the warmth, Arthur drifted back into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Fufufufu~ Did you guys think I'd really be evil enough to kill off Artie? Causing him pain is fun but I'm a stickler for happy endings. Bet you guys didn't guess that, that was how I was gonna confirm Artie's identity to the other nations. (^.^) I felt kind of bad for leaving you with a cruel cliff hanger so here you guys go. Another chappie! I have go to bed now though since I'm going to school in the morning. (T^T) Winter break flew by so fast ~! Well..um..Reviews make me smile!**

** ~ Please Review~**


	22. Chapter 22: Punishment

**A/N: Kesesesese~ The first bit of this chapter is dedicated to all you closet sadists out there who wanted to know what Russia and Prussia did to those criminals! **

* * *

" Your vital regions are MINE!"

Sprinting towards a small white flat, Prussia braced himself as he rammed through the closed entrance, scattering wooden splinters in the air. He arrogantly strode into the building, brushing himself off as he walked, the remnants of the door crunching under his feet. Examining the room, the albino smiled smugly at the dumbfounded trio staring wide eyed at their intruder.

" I know I'm awesome, but those faces of yours really disgust me. "

Shaking off his surprise, one of the men shot up, rushing towards the albino, fist in the air. Prussia smirked. Easily sidestepping the man's charge, he raised his arm smashing it into his face. The albino laughed at the sound of the male's nose crunching.

" Kesesese~ is that all you got ? " The Prussian looked down at the fallen figure, taking pleasure at the blood that was running down the man's face. A gleam of metal caught his eye at the corner of the room .Turning his attention away from the man towards the glimmer, his eyes narrowed at the sight of the object.

England's cutlass.

Walking to pick it up, Prussia turned back to the man, waving the blade in front of the male's face mockingly.

" Tsk. Tsk. If you're going to do something unawesome, at least hide the evidence "

Crouching down to bring himself to the man's eye level, he tapped the flat end of the blade under the man's chin, sliding the icy surface close to the man's neck. For a gift store souvenir, the cutlass looked pretty damn authentic. The male shivered.

" W-what do you want ? !"

Smiling maliciously at the man's fear, he moved the blade closer to the other's neck until it pricked at the sensitive skin.

Gesturing towards the duo huddling at a corner of the flat, Prussia answered. " You and your buddies over there went and did something not very awesome to one of my good friends. This is just my way of saying, your asses are mine !"

Whimpering at the blood lust in the albino's ruby red eyes, the man quickly glanced at the open entrance. Shoving at the Prussian to send him falling backwards, he dashed towards the opening but the just as he was about to exit into freedom, he ran into a wall where the door was supposed to be, the male glanced up. A tall Russian man towered over him smiling.

" Hello ~"

* * *

" You're not going to ask them to be one with you?

Prussia rubbed at his sore bum, bitter at the fact that he had lowered his guard enough for one of them to almost escape. Russia smiled.

" These are the ones who hurt English comrade, da? I do not wish to become one with rodents. "

The albino scoffed not saying anything. Taking the man in front of him by his collar, the Russian yanked the male back inside, ignoring the moans of dread that the trio let out as they spotted the water pipe dragging beside the Russian nation. Seeing the sadistic impatience in Russia's eyes, Prussia shuffled over to the broken entrance, peeking outside. Bystanders were glancing at the building with nervous expressions on their faces. The albino sighed. Heaving the broken door up, he covered the entrance with the splintered slab of wood.

" It's going to be a pain if someone comes in" He walked to another door in the flat, opening it. It was bedroom. He gestured towards the Russian. " You can play with them in here, just close the door so it won't be so loud, alright? "

Throwing the other two men inside the room, he waited until the Russian entered dragging the last of the men inside. Prussia glanced back before clicking the door shut.

" Don't break them too much." He smirked." I want a turn with them after you're done."

Slamming the entrance shut, he strode back into main room and settled himself into the couch cushions, resting his feet on a polished coffee table. Smiling at the whimpers of fear that escaped from behind the closed door, the albino sung a tune.

_ " Hm~ Hmmm~ Awesome me's as cool as a bird ~ "_

The moment the door closed, an icy gleam shot through Russia's cold violet orbs as he looked down at the three cowering figures at the corner of the room. He smiled childishly, brandishing his pipe high, relishing in the intense fear in the men's eyes. His grin widened.

" Scream for me, da?"

* * *

Arthur shivered, eyes blinking open as a icy breeze passed over his stomach. He blearily looked up to see Yao standing at the side of the bed, bandages in hand.

" Are you alright, aru?"

Waking up, the teen looked down at himself, cringing at the sight. Purple bruises covered his shirtless torso, the discolouration overtaking what was left of unscathed white skin. Nodding wearily at the China man's question, Arthur's eyes drifted to his right, noticing that the other half of the bed was empty.

" ...Where's Alfred? "

The Asian, seeming amused at the question, smiled. He helped the sandy blond up and carefully bandaged the boy's bruised chest.

" America's downstairs, aru. He's pouting because Prussia and Russia didn't let him have any fun with the men who threw you in the hole. "

Still exhausted, the teen gazed up at the China man, confused. He knew that America was Alfred and Russia was Ivan but...

" Prussia?"

Yao paused at the question, staring into the blond's listless emerald orbs.

" You don't remember?"

Too tired to send back a sarcastic retort asking the Asian man what the hell he was supposed to remember, Arthur just shook his head.

" It's Gilbert."

After a moment of silence following the answer, Yao backed away slightly from the bed, examining his handiwork. Giving a nod of satisfaction, he turned heading towards the door.

" Breakfast is ready downstairs, aru. I'll tell everyone you're awake, so you can come down when you're hungry.

* * *

" Is Iggy alright ? !"

The moment China had appeared at the bottom of the steps, America had charged at the Chinese nation eyes full of worry. Regarding the American carefully, the Asian nodded.

" He's fine, aru...but..."

" BUT WHAT ? ! "

The sunny blond's blue orbs widened in panic. " HE NOT AWAKE YET, IS HE ? ! HE'S ALREADY BEEN ASLEEP FOR TWO DAYS! ! ! W-WHAT IF HE DOESN'T WAKE UP! ? ! WHAT IF HE STAYS ASLEEP FOREVER ? !

" Calm down, aru! "

Not listening, the American nation continued on his rant.

" I - I NEED TO KISS HIM! THEN HE'LL WAKE UP, RIGHT ? ! 'CAUSE AND HE'S LIKE A PRINCESS! A - AND I'M A HERO!"

America started to bound up the stairs, only stopping when China quickly grabbed at his wrist.

" He already woke up, aru!"

Freezing at the words,the young nation glanced back an obvious expression of relief on his face. He looked at the Asian nation, grinning, though the lines on his face from his previous worries were still visible.

" Why didn't you say so ? ! You almost gave me a heart attack there!"

China gave out an exasperated sigh. " He doesn't remember, aru!"

The other nation's face fell, twisting in confusion. " He doesn't remember what ?"

" He doesn't know he's England!"

" B-but he called me America! And he was talking about the wave! "

The Asian nation shook his head. " He doesn't remember anything, we have to-"

" Yao - san"

Stopping, China turned to the nation that interrupted him. Japan was nervously pointing to something just beyond them on the stairs. Following the Japanese nation's gaze, their eyes widened.

Arthur was standing right behind them.

* * *

**A/N: Sleepy ~ Don't really know how I got this chapter done, but I did so here it is! It's kind of shorter than the last two though. Sorry. *sigh* Today I found out that Canadians make fun of their own stereotypes. I was looking at the local newspaper and the front page hockey head line ended in an "Eh!". Really it did. Gave me a little laugh. Also found out that the Canadian team has a gold medal final hockey game with the Russians tomorrow. Makes me a little nervous. But the team finally won against the Americans ( we lost last year...)! Yay! GO MATTIE! I'm probably boring you right now so I'll stop talking.**

**~ Review please! ~**


	23. Chapter 23: Questions

" Artie! You're awake!"

At the sight of the blond haired boy, Alfred had instantly forgotten about the conversation that he had mere seconds earlier. Relief and happiness overpowered everything else, and all he could do was focus on the figure, alive and well, in front of him. Racing up towards the boy, the sunny blond enthusiastically reached out an arm towards the teen. He needed to confirm that this was real. That the Arthur in front of him wasn't an illusion. But just as he was about to grab hold of the sandy blond's hand, he froze, eyes widening as his arm was violently flung to his side. Looking up, Alfred flinched at the sight of dark emerald orbs glaring at him.

" Who's England?"

Arthur was standing upright, one hand still suspended in the air after slapping the American's arm away. The other palm was on the wall, supporting the weight that his bruised body was unable to. Continuing to glare, the teen repeated the question, enunciating the words a second time.

" Who is England? "

No one in the room answered, all unsure how. Moments passed in silence before Alfred made an attempt. The American wanted to tell the truth.

He wanted to tell the boy that he was England.

But just as the words were about to leave his lips he stopped. From the corner of his eye, Alfred spotted Yao shaking his head, silencing the boy. His judgement wavered and unsure what to do, he grinned.

" Ha ha! I dunno what yer talking about Artie ! You sure yer not still half asleep ? "

The America's attempt to dodge the question failed. Arthur had caught the Chinese man's gesture as well, his eyes narrowing. Staring down at the American, an unidentifiable gleam shot through the teen's eyes.

Alfred, missing the gleam, resumed his previous action and reached out to the boy, but like his previous attempt, it was stopped.

But not by a smack on the arm.

Arthur slammed his fist on the wall, denting it under his strength. It was surprising that he still had any in his current condition. He glowered down at the American.

" Would you bloody STOP ? ! "

* * *

After Yao had finished bandaging him and left the room, Arthur had stood up to splash water on his face. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he ran a hand down his cheek, poking at a large bruise on his forehead, probably from when he was first knocked unconscious. Drying off his face, the teen examined his reflection more carefully. It was a white pasty colour with tired lines etching his face along with purple bags under his eyes. He scoffed at himself, sarcastically.

_ Bollocks_. The teen ran a hand through his messy hair. _Well, don't I look bloody charming._

Stretching slightly,careful not to cause his body too much pain, he strode back to the room. Grabbing a T-shirt, he threw it on, covering the bandages before flopping onto the bed, sighing. All he wanted was to fall back asleep, but his stomach argued against him. Reluctantly he stood up and strode out the door heading towards the stairs. He twitched slightly when a booming voice resounded through the hall.

" HE'S ALREADY BEEN ASLEEP FOR TWO DAYS ! ! !"

Arthur paused for the moment. _That was Alfred, wasn't it?_

_ " _W-WHAT IF HE DOESN'T WAKE UP ? ! WHAT IF HE STAYS ASLEEP FOREVER ? ! "

The teen stood in the middle of the hall for a second, feeling a little happy that the American was worried about him. He continued down the hall, listening to Alfred's voice.

" I -I NEED TO KISS HIM ! ! "

Arthur spluttered, his face flushed. _ " What ? !"_

"THEN HE'LL WAKE UP, RIGHT ? ! 'CAUSE AND HE'S LIKE A PRINCESS! A - AND I'M A HERO!"

Face reddening even more, the teen puffed silently to himself. _I'm not a princess!_

Arthur entered into sight of the staircase, scowling. Even if the American did rescue him, naming him a princess was uncalled for. Spotting Alfred at the bottom of the stairs with Yao, the sandy blonde opened his mouth to tell him off.

" He doesn't remember, aru!"

The words disappeared down his throat. He stopped where he was, listening. Both of the men didn't seem to notice the teen standing at the top of stairs, and continued on with their conversation. Alfred had adopted a confused expression, and a moment later he voiced the teen's thoughts.

" Doesn't remember what ? "

The China man answered with a sigh. " He doesn't remember he's England !"

Arthur froze. _I'm what? _He waited for Alfred's response.

" B-but he called me America! And he was talking about the wave !"

_ Wave?_ Pain rushed through Arthur's head at the word. He placed a hand on the wall, trying to support his weight while focusing on the conversation in front of him.

" He doesn't remember anything, we have to -"

Arthur waited for Yao to finish the sentence, but just as he was about to, Kiku interrupted. The Japanese man pointed at the sandy blond, causing the two men at the bottom of the stair well to look up at him. There was a moment of surprise before Alfred grinned.

" Artie! You're awake! "

Arthur saw Alfred reach out towards him , but before the American's hand reached him, the teen slapped it away instinctively. A pang of guilt passed through him at the sight of the surprise on the blue eyed man's face, but he didn't allow it to show. The teen glared down instead.

" Who's England ? "

Another shot of pain rushed through his head at his own question. He didn't know if the pain was because of his injuries, or something else entirely. All he knew was that if his hand wasn't supporting his weight he would have probably fallen over. But he had to know.

The person who everyone thought he was.

The one whose name he was called in his dreams.

Just who the bloody hell was he?

Arthur repeated his question, more clearer than the last.

" Who's England ? "

Silence passed through the room, and with every second, Arthur's anxiousness rose. When he saw Alfred's lips part to answer, he unconsciously leaned forward in anticipation. But the words never came. Instead he saw the shake of Yao's head and the confusion that passed through the American's expression. Arthur's eyes narrowed in frustration. The confusion was all he needed to know that Alfred wouldn't give him the answer he wanted. And he didn't.

" Ha ha! I dunno what yer talking about Artie ! You sure yer not still half asleep ? "

Arthur clenched his fist at the response, scowling down at the American. Dozens of unanswered questions raced through his mind.

Why wouldn't they tell him ?

What were they hiding ?

What did they know ?

Emotions forced their way up his throat at the questions. But of all the emotions, none of them were anger. He didn't understand. The teen had every right to be angry, but he wasn't. Instead he felt hurt. Confused.

And betrayed.

Lost in his own thoughts, Arthur barely saw Alfred reach out towards him again. When he did, he panicked, and did the first thing he thought to do.

He slammed his fist on the wall.

Pain jolted through his body in response the action, shocking him out of his disorientation and allowing him to regain his composure as he stared icily at the American, trying to mask the confusion and desperation in his thoughts.

" Would you bloody STOP IT ? ! "

* * *

Alfred stopped in mid motion, shocked at the sandy blond's outburst. He smiled nervously.

" Stop what, Artie? "

Arthur's eyes darkened to a cloudy shade of green. He tightened his fist, scowling.

" Stop acting like a daft fool ! !"

Alfred paused where he was, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. " What do you mean? "

The simple question agitated the teen further. He took a step forward, still glaring.

" I'm not ignorant Alfred! I know that you're hiding something ! "

Taking another step forward, Arthur released his hold on the wall. His body wasn't ready for the loss of support and he stumbled forward. Right down the stairs.

" Artie ! "

Rushing out to grab him, Alfred swore when he wasn't quick enough. Instead, he ran right into the teen's path, cushioning the fall. Arthur barrelled right into the American, wincing on impact. He straightened himself up, face flushing as he noticed the position he was in. Alfred was right under him, his gaze focused upwards on the sandy blond's face. He smiled warmly.

" You okay?"

Still in a slight daze, Arthur only nodded. After a few minutes passed with the teen not making a single attempt of getting off, the taller blond started to fidget. Alfred stared at Arthur nervously.

" Aren't you getting off ?"

Something akin to mischief shot through the smaller male's eyes. The look was accompanied with determination and if you looked closely, desperation.

" No." Arthur inched closer towards Alfred's face, his eyes narrowing. " Not until you tell me who England is."

Alfred gulped, beads of sweat rolling down his face. He chuckled.

" I told ya, I dunno what yer talkin' about Artie."

Arthur's eyes narrowed even more. " Stop being such a bloody wanker! I know you're lying. You were talking him about just a bloody minute ago! "

The American looked away. " I forgot."

Arthur grabbed Alfred's head and faced it back forward. " Liar! I heard Yao say I was England! And you agreed with him! You even said something about a wave!"

This time, Alfred didn't look away. Sad blue eyes met confused emerald orbs and staring up at Arthur, Alfred didn't smile. " You heard that?"

Shocked at the sudden change of demeanor, the teen couldn't find the strength to turn away from the sky blue orbs. He didn't answer the question.

The American grabbed Arthur's wrist, swiftly pulling him down and switching their positions. Now, it was Arthur under him. He gazed straight into the teen's widening eyes.

" Why do you want to know ? "

Arthur could hear the emotions that was laced into the question. It was full of hope, sadness and...regret.

For a moment, the emerald eyed male couldn't answer. Opening his mouth, he responded with the first thought that arrived in his mind.

" None of you."

Alfred looked confused at the answer. The teen continued.

" Whenever you all look at me, you never look straight at me. Most of you avoid my gaze, or stay away from me completely."

The American's grip on Arthur's arms loosened slightly at the reply, allowing the smaller male to sit up.

" I want to know." Arthur glanced at the representatives around the room for a moment before focusing back on Alfred. " When you look at me, who exactly do you see?"

* * *

**A/N: ~Review~**


	24. Chapter 24: Distractions

Arms crossed, Arthur glared dangerously at a green eyed woman sitting at the other end of the kitchen table. He had been so close. SO BLOODY CLOSE! One more minute and he probably would have gotten the answers he wanted from the American. But, no. The woman just had to barge in and interrupt. Sulking in his chair, the sandy haired teen reluctantly brought up the memory.

* * *

_"...When you look at me, who exactly do you see? "_

_ Alfred stared at the sandy blond, sadness and regret present in his sky blue orbs. Parting his lips, Arthur could hear the emotion the sunny blond's voice carried as it cracked._

_ " Ar-Artie...I..."_

_ The American paused for a moment, gathering his bearings before he continued._

_ " I-"_

_ " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR ? ! BREAKFAST HAS BEEN READY FOR THE LAST TEN MINUTES !"_

_ Holding up her frying pan, Elizaveta burst into the living room, looking pissed. Examining the situation, she lowered the pan, her expression falling with it._

_ "Oh." She started to grin, obviously misinterpreting the situation. " I interrupted the moment again, didn't I?"_

_ Backing up into the kitchen, she was about to disappear through the door with a mad smile on her face, when she noticed that Alfred and Arthur weren't alone in the room. Her mouth immediately widened into an expression of insane glee._

_ " Oh my God! Are you making out in front of everyone ? ! " She was jumping up and down excitedly at the idea. " Ooooh! Let me watch too!"_

_ Sprinting to couch, she whipped out her camera settling herself as if she were about to watch a movie, and stared intently at the two blonds on the floor. When no one moved, she frowned._

_ " Don't mind me. Continue."_

_ Everyone in the room stared at the brown haired Hungarian with wide eyes, some in shock while others, like she had lost her mind. It took a moment before Kiku walked over nervously, bending over slightly to whisper something into the green eyed girl's ear. The Hungarian's expression dropped at whatever was said._

_ " Oh. They're not?" Standing up, she walked dejectedly back to the kitchen, turning back only for a moment, the disappointment in her face evident. " By the way, breakfast is ready"_

_ Upon Elizaveta's exit, Alfred stood up off the sandy blond,who was still in slight shock at the Hungarian's entrance. He chuckled nervously._

_ " Guess we should get goin' "_

_ Seeing Alfred leave, the still shocked blond snapped out of his trance, grabbing the American's sleeve._

_ " Oi! You still haven't told me what you were about to say!"_

_ " I'll tell ya after breakfast 'kay?" He grinned down at the glowering blond. " I promise! And Heroes always keep their promises, right?"_

_ Arthur scowled, but didn't argue against the man. Standing up, he followed Alfred into the kitchen, the frown never leaving his face._

* * *

Still staring dangerously at the Hungarian, the teen grumbled inwardly when he saw that the woman was too busy beating Gilbert with her frying pan to notice his death glare. Turning his gaze to the room, Arthur's eyes landed on the American seated beside him, chewing contently on his breakfast. Alfred was devouring multiple hamburgers at once while at the same time having an animated, yet completely one sided conversation with Francis. The sandy blond wrinkled his nose in disgust at the dribbles of meat and leftover burger that made its way out of the taller man's mouth. He transferred his murderous glare over to the sunny blond, his eye brows furrowing when realizing that his second target was too oblivious to notice the stare, as well. Irritated with the fact that he was being avoided and ignored even more after the living room incident, Arthur took action. Reaching his hand over towards the American, he placed his fingers right beside the taller blond's side. And pinched him.

" EEYAH!"

" _MON DIEU!_ "

Alfred jumped up from his chair, yelping out loud. The half digested food in his mouth spurted out his mouth at the yell, splattering itself onto the French man's face. Swivelling around, the American frantically looked around for the culprit while Francis wiped the spit and hamburger chunks off his face with a napkin, all while staring at the golden blond with a scowl on par with Arthur's most deadly stare.

_ " L'Amerique! ! Qu'est que tu fais ? !"_

Alfred winced at the uncharacteristic scowl on the French man's face. He rubbed at his side frowning.

" I don't know! Something pinched my side!"

Looking around cautiously, the American didn't even spare a suspicions glance at the teen calmly sipping tea at the table before seating himself back down. Inwardly laughing, Arthur waited for another opening. The moment Alfred picked up his coffee to take a sip and clean his mouth of the undigested burger that hadn't managed to find its way on Francis' face, Arthur striked, pinching harder the second time.

" GAH! ! ! !"

Though the result was the same as before, the fact that hot black liquid made its way onto the French man's face, dripping down onto his shirt, made the second time just as amusing as the first. At least to Arthur it did.

The other two didn't seem to share his sentiment.

_ " L'Amerique! Arretez!_"

" It's not me! Something keeps pinching me!" The American glanced around nervously. " W-what if it's a ghost ? !"

Not able to keep his laughter hidden any longer, Arthur chuckled quietly, earning the looks of both the American and Frenchman.

" It was YOU!"

Alfred was staring at the teen accusingly, a pout on his face. He rubbed at his side.

" Darn it, Artie! What're you doin' ? Ya surprised me, I thought you were a ghost of somethin' !"

Arthur took a small sip of his tea, examining the American, amused, with a scrutinizing eye.

" I was just curious."

Still pouting, Alfred tilted his head confused. " Curious, 'bout what Artie? Couldn't ya just asked? I mean, I'm an awesome Hero and all, so of course I know all the answers!"

Instead of reprimanding the man for being an idiot, Arthur just smiled slightly. He felt tired from being left out of all the secrets that the representatives were hiding. And he wasn't the type to keep his irritation pent up. So, out of revenge he was just going to mess with them a bit. One American especially. The teen's grin widened. Just a tiny bit.

" I was just wondering how you ate all those burgers without getting fat." He placed one hand on his chin, the stereotypical detective in thought pose, before reaching his hand back over towards the American and smirking. He pinched the sunny blond again, relishing in the yelp he earned from the man. " I wonder if it all goes to that fat arse of yours...'

" HEY! I'M NOT FAT! "

By now, all the other nations were staring at them, Elizaveta and Kiku were holding cameras at the ready. But Alfred didn't seem to notice. He lifted his shirt unexpectedly, making the sandy blond choke on his tea.

" THIS IS ALL MUSCLE! ' CAUSE I'M A HERO AND HEROES AIN'T FAT!"

To prove his point, he patted at his stomach.

" SEE! ALL MUSCLE!"

Trying to prove his point again, he patted a hand on his ass.

But not his own.

Grabbing Arthur's hand, he tugged the limb to his back, placing it roughly on his behind, then he grinned proudly, oblivious to the blood rushing up to the teen's face.

" TOLD YA! NO FAT ! "

Blushing furiously, Arthur tried to pull his hand away, to no avail. He did not expect this. Not in the million years would he thought the American to be so bloody stupid enough to take someone else's hand and place it on his arse.

" I-I get it! Just let go of my bloody hand, you perverted wanker! "

" NO ! "

" What ? ! " Arthur stared at the American in disbelief.

" I'm not letting go until you say I'm not fat! "

Despite, the scarlet heat that lit up his face, the teen's stubborn streak wouldn't let him say the words.

" Just let go, you bloody git!" Arthur tugged at his hand violently, trying to get free. It was a wrong move.

Keeping a firm grip on the sandy haired blond, Alfred felt himself being pulled forward at the teen's desperate attempt to free himself. He fell. Taking Arthur down with him.

" You tosser! Get off!"

Alfred looked down, seeing the smaller male beneath him. Taking the chance, the American brought the teen into a tight embrace, successfully capturing the and pinning him to the floor. Arthur's face flushed a deeper red, especially at the sounds of two cameras clicking in the room.

" G-git! What do you think you're bloody doing! ? "

" I'm not lettin' go until you say I'm not not fat!"

Arthur, not wanting to lose, just furrowed his eyebrows and pushed at the larger man on top of him, trying to get the male off.

The attempt was obviously a failed one seeing how Alfred just tightened his embrace on the teen. Unknowingly grinding their hips together.

Feeling his face heat up at the contact, Arthur tried shoving at the other male harder, trying to open up even the slightest distance between them. His breath caught in his throat when his efforts had the opposite effect.

" L-let go! W-wanker! "

Hearing the break in Arthur's voice, Alfred looked down worried and slightly curious. The teen was a furious shade of crimson, so red that even Antonio was cooing at the other side of the room. And to be honest, the sight of sandy blond under him flushed and sweaty, turned the American on. Immensely. But then he noticed something else. Something even better.

" A-Artie? Are you -?"

The teen turned a deeper shade of scarlet, stuttering.

"S-sod off! T-this is a normal teenage reaction!" Arthur made another failed attempt at pushing the American away. " This is your fault! You just got so bloody close and -"

" My fault? "

The teen's eyes widened at his mistake. He looked at the sunny blond, gulping at the sight of the other male's blue orbs darkening. He mentally face palmed himself.

_Fuck._

" NO! " Arthur glared. " Don't you dare bloody misund-"

" Oh...I don't think I'm misunderstanding anything, _**Arthur~"**_ The American whispered the teen's name huskily into his ear, causing the other male to shiver. " You got a hard on because of me~"

" Shut up!" The sandy blond made another weak attempt to push Alfred off. He whimpered when he felt the taller man's hand slip under his shirt, caressing the pale skin beneath. The hand made its way up Arthur's stomach and probably would have gone farther, if a sudden gun shot hadn't resounded through the room.

" If you guys don't get off the floor, I will shoot you! "

The two blonds looked up to see a gun wielding Swiss glaring at them. Arthur shivered, feeling no doubt that the man would shoot them. Making one final attempt to push the American, the teen sighed in relief when the man got off pouting. He shook his head slightly, ignoring the small feeling of disappointment that he felt in his chest.

" Geez, Vash! Did ya have to go an interrupt ? "

The Swiss just strengthened his glare towards the golden haired blond, raising his gun.

" Shut up! Did you forget there are kids here ? "

Arthur snapped his head up, examining the table. Peter was clutching onto Berwald, his face buried into the man's shirt. Vash's younger sister Lili was covering her own eyes while the boy beside Ivan, Raivis, was shivering uncontrollably. Slowly picking himself up, he looked downwards, face flushed with embarrassment and guilt.

Mumbling an apology, Arthur glanced up to the table. Kiku and Elizaveta were both frozen, cameras in hand, though each had Kleenex stuck up one nostril of their noses, stemming nosebleeds. Wondering how it was possible for two people to have simultaneous nosebleeds at once, the teen stole a look at Francis, his brows furrowing in annoyance. The Frog was staring at the blond with an expression of amusement and absolute glee, trying to look regal despite the black stain from Alfred's coffee on the front of his shirt. Shaking his head slightly and deciding that now was not the time to strangle the man, Arthur headed towards the door.

" Artie! Where ya goin' ? "

The teen spared a small glance behind, irritated at the fact that the American was acting as he normally would, grinning and oblivious to all the nervous and amused stares both he and the blond were receiving. Arthur mumbled a reply.

" ...bathroom..."

Alfred tilted his head slightly towards the emerald eyed male, his hand behind his ear. " What was that? Didn't here ya there!"

Arthur raised his voice a little louder. " bathroom."

" Still didn't hear ya! "

The sandy blond's face flushed in annoyance and turning on his heel he glared at the American.

" I'M GOING TO THE BATHROOM, YOU STUPID GIT ! ! "

Giggles erupted in the room, mainly from both Elizaveta and Ivan. Alfred just stood there, realization dawning on his face while Arthur flushed red again, shocked at what he had just done.

" AH ! Is it because of 'that'?" The sunny blond took a step closer towards the teen. " No problem! I'm a Hero, so I can -"

" Don't take another step closer, you sodding pervert! " So much blood had rushed into Arthur's face that it was surprising that the teen's head hadn't burst. " I-I can take care of myself!"

At that, the sandy blond turned heel again, burst out of the kitchen door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

America pouted at the closed door, confused. _Why'd Artie just leave like that?_

The American sent are dark look towards Switzerland, though it was ruined by the pout on his face.

" Geez Switzerland ! Did ya have t' do that ? ! Me 'n Artie were about to have a good time!"

The blond haired Swiss scowled, aiming his gun at the American's head. He would have shot if it wasn't for Prussia.

" Kesesesese~ He got away, 'cause you were way too slow! If it were the awesome me, he'd be having a taste of my awesome five meters by now! "

America sent the Prussian a full on insane smile. " Ha ha! Artie would never go for you! Yer just jealous 'cause you can't get some!"

The Albino smirked, unaffected by the smile. " The awesome me gets a lot of awesome action! A lot more than an inexperienced brat like you! "

The sunny blond just chuckled. " I don't think the relationship between your dick and your hand counts! "

" Oi! Don't diss my awesome five meters!"

Starting a heated argument, the topic of the two nation's bickering began to spiral out of control. The other personifications, used to the fights ignored it at first, but when the topic turned into one where the two argued whose manhood was bigger and proceeded to drop their pants as proof, someone had to intervene.

" BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! " Germany shot up of his chair, glaring at the two nations, he turned to Prussia.

"_ Bruder, _stop starting fights with America! And pull up your pants! " The German nation turned his gaze to the American. " You too, America! Stop acting immature! And DO NOT HAVE SEX ON THE FLOOR."

The two nations pouted, pulling their pants up,

" God, West...you don't have to get so mad." Prussia returned to his seat, pouting, under the heated glare of his younger brother.

America returned to his seat as well muttering to himself. " ...what we were going to do wasn't as bad as those things you had in that black box of yours..."

Luckily, Germany didn't hear, too busy antagonizing Prussia with his stare. After nodding, the German nation sat back down, while China turned to look at the American.

" What are we going to do now, aru?"

The blue eyed nation returned China's look with one of confusion. Sighing, the ancient nation expanded on his question.

" You told the boy that you were going to tell him everything after the meal. So, what are you going to tell him, aru?"

Grinning, the American shot the Chinese nation a thumbs up. " I'm gonna tell him the truth of course! I'm a Hero! And I promised! "

The American received a shake of the head in response. " I don't think that's a good idea, aru. We don't know how he'd react. He could take it badly. "

America frowned. " Then what do I tell him? "

" I don't know, aru. We need more time to think about it!"

" But, Artie's gonna be back soon! "

China put his chin in his arm, deep in thought. "We'll only need about half an hour to talk about it, so we need to distract him somehow."

Every nation in the room turned their head towards France.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys! The truth will be revealed next chapter! (Probably!)**

** I really wanted to post this chapter earlier, but it's exam week. I had six exams this week and I still have four more to finish, and topped with major semester end projects, I was way to busy to work on this. Sorry! I might be able to post the next chapter sooner 'cause semester ends in a couple of days and its the week end right now ( still have to study though!). Reviews are my light!**

** ~ review ~**


	25. Chapter 25: Confession

Arthur reentered the kitchen with a stiff upper lip and a stride to his step. His face was expressionless, almost stoic, and his clothes were in a neat array despite the fact that he had probably jerked off in the bathroom only moments earlier. If it wasn't for the sweat on his neck and the flushed cheeks that betrayed his expression, the nations would have thought that, maybe, the teen had really just gone to the restroom to simply relieve himself.

Seating himself down, Arthur reached for his teacup, scowling when he discovered the cup to be cold. Annoyed, the blond stayed seated for several moments before giving out a grunt of dissatisfaction and rising to make himself another cup. He turned his back from the table, strolling towards the kitchen counter, not noticing how the nations behind him nodded to each other.

The moment the boy's back was turned, several nations stood up stealthily, shuffling towards the exit. Alfred, after standing up himself, sent Francis a thumbs up signal, receiving an affirmative wink and grin in reply. Signal received, the French man rose, closing in towards the unsuspecting target, who was now pouring boiling water into his cup, not seeing nor hearing how the long haired blond strode silently closer. Reaching over, Francis smiled mischievously, running his hand down the smaller male's back, freezing at the boy's butt. He leaned over to Arthur's ear, blowing a breath of cold air on the nape of the teenager's neck, allowing his hand a good, firm squeeze.

_ " Bonjour, mon cher lapin~ "_

_

* * *

_

Shudders shot through Arthur's spine at the foreign contact. He dropped his teacup, swearing as the porcelain shattered, spilling scalding water all over his feet. Spinning behind him, he ignited his most fearsome glare, intent on killing his perverted perpetrator.

" What the bloody fuck are you doing, you sodding wanker ? ! "

Francis just chuckled lightly, inching closer to the smaller male and closing the distance between them.

"I am just spreading_ l'amour, mon cher."_

Arthur glowered at the long haired man, too focused on increasing the space between them to notice that the number of bodies in the room were slowly disappearing.

" You bloody FROG! Spread your disease with someone else!"

Francis tutted, feigning a hurt expression.

" You wound me, _mon ami. L'amour_ is not a disease...", he moved closer, breathing on the smaller male's ear. " ...it is a passion~"

The teen aimed a frontal kick at the man's vital regions, but was unluckily dodged without much effort when the French man stepped back swiftly. He smirked at the younger blond's attempts. Even though the French man was underestimated for the most part, it was not to be forgotten that he, like the English nation, was once a pirate himself.

" My, my... Feisty, are we?"

A nerve began pulsing on the teen's temple, threatening to burst. Glaring, Arthur challenged the taller man's advances with a scowl.

" Why don't you go fuck your own blasted species, you bloody frog! "

Francis inwardly laughed at the irony in the statement. After all, he wasn't exactly human.

Still chuckling, the French man glanced around the room, making sure it was empty before executing his first actual move. He didn't want the American to kill him for what he was about to do. Once it was confirmed that the room was indeed empty, the French man started. Shifting closer towards the sandy blond, he ran his fingers down the smaller male's chest before pinning the teen against the kitchen counter.

" Mmmm...you were in the bathroom for a...very short time, _oui_?" He sighed against the smaller male's neck. " Maybe you are not completely...satisfied?

Arthur felt goosebumps prickle on his arms at the implications of the Frenchman's question. He hoped that his thoughts were wrong, but the moment that the pervert pressed closer, dread closed in as he realized that his instincts proved correct. Francis bent closer, the distance between them, now less than an inch.

He made the wrong move.

The smaller the distance, meant the less space to dodge. And Arthur wasn't one to let an opportunity pass by. In one swift movement, he brought his leg up high, kneeing the pervert right where it hurt.I

In his vital regions.

Of all his glory during the Napoleon era, not even France could escape unscathed from a dead on blow between the legs.

" !#$%&^&%!"

The room coloured itself with a string of French cusses, only broken with a black scowl, focused on the swearing man.

" What are you trying to do, you sodding pervert ? !"

Francis answered with a smile, seeming fully recovered, though his voice was an entire pitch higher.

" Must I repeat myself, _mon coeur_? I am, as I said, spreading _l'amour~_"

Arthur twisted his face in disgust before flipping the man off in a crude and not at all well meant gesture. " And like I said, sod the bloody fuck off, daft tosser!"

In response to the movement, Francis winked, inching closer towards the blond. Athur's face twitched in annoyance.

" Don't bloody touch me! You blasted animal fucking pervert! "

Arthur brought his head to backwards catapulting it forward soon after, both as an attack and defense. He aimed right at the French man's face. Francis, as close as he was, was unable to dodge, and he stumbled backwards at the collision, another rainbow of curses escaping his mouth.

" Guh!"

The teen staggered back as well, miscalculating the pain of the impact. He clutched at his throbbing head, grinning triumphantly despite the pain at seeing how the French man was in more hurt than he was.

" Don't underestimate me, you bloody wanker!"

Francis rebounded from the collision quickly, returning the other male's smirk.

" Why so reluctant to receive some _l'amour, mon cher?_"

The teen snorted at the French man's question. " I don't practice bestiality! Why don't you find someone who actually bloody does! Perverted wanker!"

Even in the face of a insulting and dangerous situation, the French man was able to find the moment to play cupid. He smiled.

" You were not so uneager to receive some loving,say, from, _notre cher, Alfred..._"

Arthur immediately flushed red at the mention of the American. The expression was instantly spotted by the Frenchman, who smirked wider.

" Hon hon hon~ Could it be that you feel _l'amour __pour notre ami l'Américain?"_

His face heating up, Arthur tried to look steady and unperturbed. He failed.

" What are you bloody talking about, git! Why would I fall for a daft tosser, like him? ! "

After experiencing the exact same tactics from a certain English nation, 200 years earlier, Francis wasn't fooled.

" Because you have before, _mon ami._"

Arthur froze, staring at the French man, careful to keep the man an arm length away. " What are you bloody talking about?"

The French man just smirked. " It is as I said, _mon cher_. "

The teen laughed forcefully. " Are you saying that I've met the git before?"

" Am I?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, the sandy blond scowled in reply. " Stop being so bloody cryptic! That's impossible! "

After a moment, Arthur turned his gaze on the floor, thoughts running through his head. Had he met the American before? As a child? Or as...

Before the emerald eyed male could finish his thoughts, he felt a hand bring his chin upward. Francis was smirking down at him seductively. " _Maintenant._...shall we continue? "

Arthur's mind went blank, his vision staining red.

* * *

" I say we tell him the truth!"

America was seated on the living room couch, head resting on his hands with the other nation's were surrounding him. Japan took a small step forward.

" I agree with America."

Switzerland glared at the Asian nation in response. " Make your own damn opinion, Japan!"

China ignored all the other nations, looking troubled.

" Like I said, aru. We don't know how he will react."

Frowning in reply, the American nation answered. " Then what're we supposed to tell him ? ! I'm a Hero!And Heroes don't lie!"

" We could tell him that we mistook him for someone else, aru. Like you did when we first met him."

America whined at the suggestion. " But we know he's England now! It's still lying! Heroes don't lie! "

The blue eyed male pouted at the older nation. "They don't!"

China sighed. " Then we -"

Alfred continued to whine, rudely interrupting the speaking nation.

" Heroes don't lieeeee~"

" We-"

" Heroes don't lieeeeee!"

" Ame-"

" Heroes don't lieeeee!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN , ARU? !"

The Chinese nation glared down at the younger, effectively silencing him. After a moment, another nation spoke up.

" ...you don't have to say anything, eh. You wouldn't lie if you just let us tell him..."

The North American nation was ignored as China started talking.

" Just stay quiet, aru! If you just let us tell him, you wouldn't be lying!"

Sighing inwardly, Canada silently melded into the back ground.

"...that's what I said...eh."

* * *

The mini meeting had ended shorter than expected. Only ten minutes passing from when it first started, leaving Alfred to wonder what exactly Francis was doing to distract Arthur. Rising from the living room couch, he strode towards the kitchen door to fetch both males. Taking a deep breath, he put his game face on, and smiling his most winning smile, he swung the door open.

"Artie! Hero's he-HOLY FUCK ARTHUR WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOING ? !"

Arthur froze, turning to the door eyes wide. His expression looked like a child who just got caught with his hands in a cookie jar. But from the look of Francis...he wasn't stealing cookies. The Frenchman had next to nothing on, wearing only a pair of white silk briefs with a single rose print blooming where his crotch should be, and he was also quite literally tied up. Of course if it was just this, the American wouldn't have been gaping.

But he was tied up. Bondage style.

By Arthur.

Alfred examined the scene more thoroughly, wide eyed. The sunny blond couldn't figure out how the hell, Francis' pants had made its way inside a closed cabinet with only a leg sticking out of the door or how the Frenchman's shirt had found its place all the way to the other side of the room, but what he wanted to know most was WHY THE FUCK was Francis tied up bondage style with a toaster cord, with his belt around his neck like a collar while Arthur dragged him, seemingly towards the back door.

" Artie! What're ya doing ? ! "

Arthur's eyes looked around frantically, as if trying to find away out of the situation. It took him a few seconds to answer.

" We were...going to go outside to take a walk!"

The American wasn't that stupid to believe such a blatant lie. " Like that? "

Arthur started to sweat. " Yes, you git. Is there a problem?"

Alfred could list over a dozen of problems with the situation.

" Francis is tied up. And in his underwear."

" We were going for a swim!"

The American took a closer look at the Frenchman, who had been silent the entire time. " ...is he unconscious?"

Looking down at the male he was dragging, Arthur scratched at his head nervously " I suppose he is."

An awkward silence entered a room, and Alfred, after deciding that maybe he was best not knowing, spoke up, gesturing to the door behind him and trying his hardest not to ask the question of how the hell Francis got in that state in the first place.

" So...we need to talk...about earlier."

Arthur's ears perked up, his expression turning eager at the prospect of finally getting answers.. He took one last glance at Francis, before shrugging one shoulder and releasing the man, making his way towards Alfred. Both blond's exited the room, leaving the French and almost naked man tied up on the ground.

If it wasn't for the satisfied smirk on Francis' unconscious face, Alfred may have felt a tiny bit sorry for the man.

* * *

Arthur seated himself in the living room, silently waiting for one of the nations to speak. Yao offered the teen a basket of Chinese snacks, an offer which was politely declined, before speaking.

" What we wanted to say, aru...is that there's been a mistake. "

The teen tensed up at the statement. " What do you mean?"

" We were confused, aru. We mistook you for someone else."

Arthur stared up at the China man. " For England?"

"That's right, aru."

There was a slight moment of silence, as if the blond was processing the information in is head. Once the moment was over though, the teen looked up from his thoughts, and from the darkness in his emerald orbs, whatever conclusion he came up with, wasn't good.

" Don't lie."

The Chinese man seemed taken aback at the bluntness of Arthur's answer. He flinched back at the sandy blond's eyes, startled at the glare. It was a look that he haven't received since his opium war.

" Aru?"

Arthur repeated himself, his stare not faltering in the least. " I said, don't lie."

" I'm not-"

" Alfred."

Ignoring Yao rudely, the sandy blond turned to the American, transferring the glare. Alfred straightened up on instinct at the call of his name. He smiled nervously, trying to not appear skittish." Yeah, Artie?"

The teen wasn't fooled by the act, and continuing his glare, he ignored how his stare made the blue eyed male uncomfortable. " You're the one who promised me answers.

Alfred started to fidget. " So?"

Arthur twitched in annoyance. " So, give me my bloody answers!"

The American scratched his cheek, looking downwards.

" We're ummm..."

" You're what?"

Alfred's face was blank for a moment before it lit up briefly." We're Heroes! We're a legion of superheroes who-"

The blue eyed male paused, looking straight at Arthur. The teen's face didn't show the slightest bit of amusement, nor belief. His smile faltered a little, before his expression turned serious and slightly downcast. Alfred just couldn't lie. Not to Arthur. He spoke, staring at the expectant blond.

"...We're nations."

* * *

** A/N: Review this chapter please! **

**Al finally said it, yay! This chapter gave me a lot of trouble. With exams and the flu I just caught, I couldn't write a single good sentence to save my life. But then I found some random youtube videos that made laugh. And made me fell alot better. Well, now exams week is over and semester break just started! I have about a week and a half of no school! XD**


	26. Chapter 26: Denial

" So...you're telling me that you're a nation?"

Arthur was staring at Alfred in disbelief. He knew he wanted answers but to give him one that sounded so preposterous... Did the American really think he was that daft? The sunny blond nodded, grinning.

" Yeah!"

Arthur twitched.

Apparently he did.

The teen inspected the taller male's face, sighing quietly. Alfred was smiling enthusiastically, obviously relieved to have told the boy the truth. The face didn't look like the face of a liar at all. It was bright. Cheerful. And honest. But for him to believe something so farfetched...

" Nations...as in countries?"

Alfred nodded his head again, still smiling. Arthur just shook his head slightly in response, both in doubt and slight exasperation. Even though he found the entire scenario as some sort of joke, as a gentleman, he decided to humour them slightly, by asking questions. He also wanted to see how far the American was willing to go, as well.

" And you are...?"

The American took the question as an opportunity to reintroduce himself. Posing heroically, he gestured to himself energetically with his thumb.

" I'M AMERICA! THE AWESOME HERO! "

Arthur just stared at the taller blond with a blank face before continuing with his questions, unaffected by the dramatic reintroduction. He glanced at the others in the room.

" And them? "

" They're nations too! But their not as awesome as me! "

" Oi! Brat! The Awesome Prussia is way more awesome than you!"

Gilbert shot Alfred a crude gesture from his spot in the room, sticking his tongue out while flashing the American a shit - eating grin. Alfred countered with his own smirk before turning back to the sandy blond. The said teen, was frowning, his eyes slightly unfocused as if in thought.

_ Prussia? I think Yao metioned it earlier...but I've never heard a country by that name..._

Arthur looked at the taller blond, questioning,

"...Prussia? Where's that?"

An expression of shock and indignation plastered itself onto the Albino's face, almost comically, at the question. Alfred just sniggered.

" You don't know the Awesome Prussia ? Gilbert scoffed, waving his hand in front of his face, mockingly. " It's the awesome of the awesome! Every awesome person knows about it! "

Arthur growled, his face twitching with annoyance. " Seeing how I don't, it probably not as awesome as you make it out to be!"

" That's 'cause you're not awesome enough!"

Irritation getting the best of him,the teen stood up, intent on strangling the Albino male. He was held back by a laughing American.

" Ha ha! Calm down, Artie!He's just pissed cause he's not a country anymore! And he has to freeload Germany's basement!"

" Hey! It's the awesome territory that I invaded! Don't make fun of it!"

Alfred ignored the Prussian, snickering and obviously not sharing the Albino's opinion on his 'territory'. He focused his attention back to the irritated teen, nodding satisfied.

" Alright! So, that's awesome story!"

Arthur was staring at everyone in the room, his face darkened, mostly out of irritation from hearing the word awesome more than five time in the last sixty seconds. The rest of his annoyance stemmed from the fact that he didn't believe a single bloody word that had been said.

" Bollocks."

Alfred's face dropped. "What?"

The teen repeated his words with a sneer. " That is complete and utter bollocks. Do you actually think I'm daft enough to believe that crap ? !"

Alfred clenched his fist with a pout, hurt from the other male's outright denial.

" We're telling the truth!"

The sandy blond glared, clenching his fists as well, while rolling his eyes sarcastically. " Oh. So you just expect me to bloody believe that all of you aren't even human."

" Yes! " Alfred replied to Arthur's sarcastic statement bluntly, his eyes burning with determination. " We're nations!"

Arthur scowled. " I don't bloody believe you! "

Alfred whined in response. " Why not ? !"

" If someone told you that they weren't even bloody human, would you just believe them ? !"

Pouting, the American replied. " Well, yeah!"

Arthur pinched the bridge his nose, trying to fend off the giant migraine he was getting out of the conversation. He glared darkly at the sulking man in front of him. " Well that just shows how much of a bloody git you are ! "

" But I'm tellin' ya the truth! "

" And why in bloody hell should I believe you? ! " Arthur glowered at the man in front of him. " You're just some daft tosser I met on a school trip less than a week ago! Why should I even TRUST you ? ! For all I know you could be some mad sod and this is just some blasted joke you're playing! If it is it isn't even bloody funny! "

The American stood straight matching the teen's glare. " It's not a joke! I can prove it!"

Arthur scoffed, crossing his arms. " And how, may I ask, can you do that? "

The teen's words were laced with condescension and a mocking challenge.

Alfred paused, his face scrunched in thought." I can name you all the presidents I had since my revolution!"

Twitching slightly at the word revolution, Arthur scowled. " So can any blasted history pillock you bloody well ask!"

The American didn't give up. " I can tell you their favourite food! And dirty secrets! "

The teen chuckled scornfully, amazed at the American's audacity to prove his story. " You could easily be lying!"

Alfred allowed a scowl, though it looked more like a pout, to fall on his face. " Heroes don't lie! "

Both blonds stood nose to nose in a fierce exchange, neither willing to back down. It was almost as though they had forgotten the reason they had begun arguing, and had just settled in just glaring at the other. The other nations just watched on, some nervous, the rest amused. Japan was the first to intervene.

"Arthur - san."

The said teen spun around at the sound of his name, breaking the stare down with the American, his emerald orbs aflame. " WHAT ? ! "

The surrounding nations in the room flinched at the fierceness of the glare. It was surprising how the Asian man was able to remain calm as he stood forward. Arthur's gaze softened slightly at the sight of the Japanese man. He sighed, composing himself.

" ...yes? What is it, Kiku?"

" Alfred -san is...no...America - san is telling the truth." Kiku paused for a moment. " We are nations."

Instead of looking at the smaller man with strong disbelief, the teen's eyes just seemed tired. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

" Alright. Let's say that maybe you tossers are telling the truth...what does that have anything to do with me?"

Before Kiku had the chance to answer, Alfred puffed his cheeks, eyebrows furrowing. " Hey! Why are you believing him over me ? !"

Arthur answered with a glare. " Because compared to a bloody git like you, he's evidently a much more sensible person!"

" Hey -"

Alfred was cut off in his attempt to retort by the teen snapping angrily.

" Just answer my bloody question! What the bloody hell does this have to do with me ? !"

The American retorted back instinctively. " Because you're a nation too!"

Arthur opened his mouth before closing again, his confusion blocking the words from leaving his throat. China frowned at the American, though he didn't step forward.

" America, aru! We're still not -"

Alfred didn't allow the Chinese nation to finish his sentence. " To hell with being not sure!"

He turned his attention briefly to the Asian. " He's definitely England!, you know that!"

The brief exchange allowed the teen to collect his thoughts.

" How am I England ? ! And you said you're nations! England is a state! "

The American looked back towards the sandy blond. " It used to be!"

" How can I be England? " Arthur repeated softly, staring straight at the taller man in front of him. " I'm human and England's dead, isn't he?"

The teen raised his voice. "He bloody drowned, didn't he ? !"

America froze, looking downward. " That's..."

Before he could finish, an arm slowly swung in front of him, urging him to stop. Japan took another step forward, looking at Arthur analytically, the emotion in his dark eyes unreadable.

" Arthur -san. I apologize for being rude, but I would like to ask you a question." He paused for a moment, waiting for the teen to answer. He continued when Arthur remained silent. " But what makes you think England is dead? Let alone drowned."

Arthur eyes widened slightly, his mouth opening as well, even though no sound could be heard from it.

" I do not believe anyone has ever told you that England died." The Japanese man paused again. " I am sorry for being curious on how you came across the information. I do not believe anyone has told you anything about who England was."

Alfred processed the information before he snapped back to attention. He looked at the teen questioningly, though there was a little excitement in his eyes.

" Yeah, Artie! How'd you know?"

Arthur only stood, bewildered, his expression much like a cornered cat. He swallowed nervously as he tried to think up a sensible answer. There wasn't one. Opening his mouth, words, barely audible, yet easily heard in the silent room resounded through the room.

" That's because...It's because of those drea-"

The teen caught himself before he finished the last word. But it was enough for a few to comprehend what was about to be said.

" ...dreams? "

Arthur's breath hitched. He hadn't meant to say it out loud.

" Artie? What are you talking about? What dreams?"

The teen shot his head up, his emerald orbs panicked. He couldn't meet the American's questioning gaze.

" It's nothing!"

Alfred tightened his fists by his side. From the smaller male's hastened denial, it was easy to tell the blond was lying.

" It's not nothing! What dreams, Arthur!"

Arthur flinched at the use of his full name. The tone was desperate and somewhat angry, different from when the American had whispered in his ear less than an hour earlier.

" I said it's nothing! " Arthur looked up, his anger reigniting slowly. He was about to tell the American to sod off, but stopped when Prussia stepped into the fray.

" Lying isn't awesome you know"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the male. Basking in the attention, the Albino continued smugly. " We told you the truth 'cause you asked for it! You're being unawesome if your going to lie to us now!"

Arthur bit his lip, glaring at the red eyed man.. "It's none of your business!"

" IT IS MY BUSINESS! " Alfred grabbed the sides of the sandy blond's head forcing the teen to look at him. The look on his face was contradictory to his usual sunny demeanour. Frightful, even. Taken aback from the action and outburst, it took Arthur a minute to answer as he clumsily pushed the other away. Once he collected him, he reignited his anger matching the volume of the American's voice with his own.

" How is it any of you're bloody business ? !"

Alfred responded back with an angry shout, his thoughts no longer calm." BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! AND I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN! "

* * *

Arthur froze, not entirely sure he heard correctly. " ...what?"

The American just stood huffing before he could fully comprehend the meaning of the words he just spoke. When he did, his face immediately flushed, but instead of denying his words, the embarrassment in his eyes were soon replaced by a look of unwavering resolve. He stared straight at the sandy blond.

" That's right! You heard me! I love you!"

Alfred took a step forward, causing the teen to instinctively retreat backwards and fall onto the couch. Grabbing the smaller male's arm, the sunny blond, gazed determinedly into the other male's eyes, waiting for an answer. Arthur just sat dumbfounded, his mouth opening and closing several times before any sound left it.

"...what? You..you can't...bloody hell.." the teen paused, making a realization. He shoved himself forcefully out of the taller man's grip, shooting up from his seat. " No... NO! The one you love is ENGLAND!"

" But you're-"

" I'M NOT!"

Arthur, stepped backwards and away from the couch, his expression both hurt and accusatory. Once he was sure that he was out the other man's reach, he glanced towards the door before diving towards it. Swinging it open, the teen rushed outside, not bothering to slam it shut. He ran, bumping into a figure by the door, not hearing an indignant cry in his rush.

" Arthur!"

Alfred tried to hurry after the blond, but a sharp tug on his wrist stopped him.

" Oi, you Nyaff! What in bloomin' hell is goin' on ? ! "

The American looked at the person that had the grip on his arm. Scotland was standing by the door, a thick envelope under his arm. He looked irritated.

" Oi, America! I'm talkin' to you! "

America was equally annoyed . " Why didn't you grab him ? ! He might not come back! And he'll get hurt again! "

The Scottish nation raised an eyebrow at the younger nation before walking inside. " Don't worry about the lad, boy. Wales and Ireland sent some of their friends to look after him, so he'll be fine."

He waved the envelope in his hand in front of the American's face. " Now hurry up and tell me what's going on so I can tell you something interesting."

Alfred scowled, looking out the door at the the resort. Arthur was no longer in sight. He glared back at the other nation. " Where'd ya go anyways?"

Scotland ignore the glare, shrugging. He opened his envelope, looking over the contents. " I was investigating"

" Investigating what?"

The nation smirked.

" Our little England, of course."

* * *

**A/N: Cheesy confession much, huh? Sorry 'bout that. Review please!**

**oh yeah...extremely late disclaimer..Hetalia doesn't belong to me.  
**

** ~ Review~**


	27. Chapter 27: Speculations and Magic

Scotland was seething. Literally. Rage was pouring out of every pore of his body as he glared lividly, his eyes flared, at the North American nation.

" YOU BLOOMIN' BAMPOT! ! WHY IN HELL DID YOU TELL HIM ? ! "

America flinched back at the intensity of the man's glare. He muttered back in his defense, keeping his distance from the enraged nation " He asked for it! I didn't want to lie to him, so I told him the truth!"

Scotland glowered at the frightened male his stare not faltering even slightly.

" I didn't mean that, ye daft diddy !"

The younger nation looked up nervously, genuinely confused. " Then what?"

"DO YOU HAVE SHITE FOR BRAINS ? ! " The red haired nation flared, taking a step forward towards the American and thrusting a finger in his face "WHY IN BLOOMIN' HELL DID YOU TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM ? ! "

America flushed at the mention of his action.

" T-that's...It's 'cause I do!

He swatted Scotland's finger away from his face staring defiantly at the green eyed male in front of him. " I love England!"

Scotland chuckled scornfully, sharply pinching and pulling at the blue eyed male's cheeks, ignoring the nation's whines of pain. " You've got galls for saying that in my face 'bout my baby brother, lad!"

The European nation pulled harder, threatening to tear the American's face apart.

" Go easy on _le garcon, L'Ecosse_. There is no crime in confessing _l'amour~_"

Scotland turned to the sound of the voice. His eyes stopped by the kitchen entrance on a half naked Frenchman leaning on the door frame.

" France - san! Please have some decency ! !"

Japan blushed at the sight of the half naked man and dove behind Greece, who was dozing off by the corner of the room. The rest of the nations just stared at the man, wondering why his body were covered in red rope marks. They were too used to his antics to care that the French nation was almost butt bare.

Taking a step forward, France strutted toward America and Scotland. He looked America in the eye, sighing dramatically. " _Mon cher l'Amerique,_ I am sorry to say, _mais_, you have no tact with _l'amour._"

The blue eyed nation pouted, rubbing his sore cheeks.

" Shut up! I'm awesome enough to not get tied up with a toaster cord! How'd the fuck did ya get out of that? It looked pretty tight t' me. "

France winked at the younger male. " I am, as you might say, an expert on those types of things_ mon cher"_

America shivered, not wanting to know how perverted a person has to be to be an expert on things like bondage play. He wondered where Arthur learned how to tie people up like that too. Shrugging off his thoughts the golden haired blond turned towards Scotland, taking a step back to ensure that the man wouldn't be able to attack his face again.

" So, what'd ya find that was so interesting?"

The European nation scowled darkly at the American before sighing and walking towards the coffee table where he had dropped the envelope he was holding earlier. Picking it up,he flipped the envelope downwards spreading its contents onto the table. Once inspecting the papers, he handed one to America, who looked it over.

" Adoption papers? "

The American looked up at the other nation, confused. " What're they for? Are ya planning to adopt Artie, and make 'im your brother again?"

Scotland bit his lip in his annoyance, glowering. " No, ye dobber! Look at it closer! "

Alfred looked back down at the papers.

" Certificate? Oh. So, Artie's adopted?" He turned his head away from the papers to stare at the red haired nation. " So?"

The other nation just stared back with an ' are you really that daft' expression on his face. Taking his head in his hands he sighed, mumbling to himself. " How in bloomin' hell did England deal with this idiot? "

Taking another pile of paper from the table, he shoved it into the American's arms. " These are a list of registered children from orphanages around England, Scotland and Wales and a few in America from over a decade back. "

America tilted his head, examining the papers. " And ?"

Scotland groaned in exasperation. " Arthur's name isn't in any of them. Wales and Ireland are going to the orphanages personally and asking anyone who might have known him. So far, none of them have heard of Arthur at all. You get it? "

The golden nation nodded his slowly, not really understanding what he was being told. The red haired nation grumbled. " It means that until fifteen years ago, Arthur Kirkland Davis never existed until his father adopted him!"

America nodded again. " And? "

"Are you completely daft? ! No birth certificate of anything means that we don't have proof that Arthur is even human!"

The American grinned. " Of course he isn't! He's England, right?"

It took all Scotland had to not jump the boy and strangle him, he opted to facepalm himself instead.

" He doesn't have the nation aura!", Scotland expanded on seeing the blue eyed male's blank expression. " The aura that lets us tell who's a nation and who's not?"

" Yeah, I know!" Alfred tilted his head a bit. " Then what's Artie?"

The red haired nation groaned. " That's what I'm trying to say, you ninny! I DON'T KNOW! "

Scotland scratched his head. " He's not a nation. But he might not be human. I don't think he's physically normal either."

Alfred stared at the other nation. " Why's that?"

Instead of answering, Scotland turned to the Chinese nation. " England had his ribs broken, two days ago, right?"

China nodded. " That's right, aru. I noticed this as well. When we brought him in, his ribs were broken. But when I did his bandages earlier, all he had was bruises. "

" So does that mean he has super healing!" America smiled at the idea. " Like a Hero!"

The Chinese nation shook his head. " No, aru. Like a nation."

" Those bruises are probably gone by now. I've never seen anyone run out the door like that with a bruised torso " Scotland looked back at America. " Your government's planning to give England independence, right?"

America nodded. " Yeah, why'd you ask?"

" I don't think that's the best choice." The redhaired nation' s eyes turned grave. " If the boy truly has a connection with England's land, turning him into a nation won't be a good idea."

" Why?" Alfred scowled. His government had already agreed in granting independence to the English nation, all he had to do was go through a few more steps and make it official.

Rubbing his forehead tiredly, Scotland continued.

" Wales and I were only able to survive the waves because we accepted help from you and other countries." He sighed. "Damn England for being a stubborn bastard 'till the end. We survived the flooding because our countries are along the coast and when the water went down, it receded both ways by flooding into the middle of England"

The redhaired nation looked up at the American. " The areas away from the coast between Durham and Northampton are still filled with water. If you give England independence and Arthur is affected by it...he really might die a second time."

America's eyes widened in both panic and worry. " But my government already agreed to give him independence and Arthur's dad been pushing it too! Does that mean I'm gonna kill Artie ? ! "

Scotland growled. " I said might, lad! We may no longer be the United Kingdom but don't think that I'm going to let my daft brother die again! Right now you have to find out more about him!"

" Why me ? ! "

The green eyed nation glared. " Because he's your bloomin' state! And that makes you have more connection with him than any of the other countries!"

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows. " But he's avoiding me!"

" Then buck up and apologize to him when he gets back!"

* * *

Sitting along the edge of the beach, Arthur scowled as he solemnly drew circles on the sand with a stick he had found abandoned only a few moments earlier. The teen was deep in thought, though he sulked more than he did actual thinking.

_...bunch of tossers...! As if I'd actually believe them...no way in hell can they be nations._

_**But you already knew they were, didn't you?**_

Arthur groaned. Even his own subconscious was against him now.

_I didn't know anything!_

_**Liar ~ you remember don't you! Remember being England?**_

_Those are just dreams!_

_**They're not~ They're not~ 'Cause you remember! You remember America!**_

Arthur flushed. Why did his mind always remind him of that git? But he couldn't deny it. He did remember a tiny bit about the tosser. But only bits and pieces. He started to speak out loud.

" That doesn't mean I'm England!I only know a little about him, and I don't remember Gilbert, and Mathias and those other people that I was supposed to know! "

Arthur put his head in his head, sighing. He muttered quietly to himself. " Why the bloody hell should I try to remember anyways? Not like I have any reason to..."

_**What about America?**_

The teen scoffed. " What about him?"

_**You love him~**_

Arthur blushed again. " I don't! Why is my own bloody mind telling me this? !"

_**Tee hee! You're so funny!**_

Arthur paused. That wasn't something his mind would say, was it? If it was, the laugh was disturbing. Looking up, he froze.

_**Hi, England!**_

Opening his mouth, he closed it again, finding nothing to say.

**Hee hee! You look like a fish!**

" F-f-fairies!"

Two miniature size females were floating around the front of his head. There was a green bunny staring at him as well. One of the females giggled.

_**Uh huh! Glad you can finally see us!**_

Arthur could only stutter at the sight in front of him. " W-why? "

_**Wales and Ireland told us to come!**_

_**"**_ HOW?"

_**That near death experience you had might've helped!**_

Before he had any chance to speak, the green bunny rushed at him and glomped onto his face.

_**England! I missed you!**_

" Wha?" Arthur grabbed the flying rabbit from his head and petted it. The fairy felt soft. Looking up at the teen the green bunny asked a question, the small eyes pleading.

_**Do you know my name?**_

A word rolled off his tongue before he realized what he was saying. " M-mint?"

The smile that the fairy gave him overloaded the teen with cuteness. His face contorted into a strange, spastic smile as he stared blankly at the flying mint bunny.

" Mommy! Look at that guy! "

Arthur snapped back to attention at the loud voice, looking over the shore. Other people were staring at him, disturbed at how he was gazing blankly into space with a dimwitted smile and drool dripping out of his mouth. A child was quickly hushed by his mother before being led away. Blushing, the teen shot up quickly, using his hands to catapult himself upward. He yelled when he felt something cut into his palm.

" Ouch!

Arthur winced in pain, looking down at his hand. A piece of glass had embedded itself in his palm, causing blood to flow freely down his arm.

" Fuck! ", Arthur swore, pulling the piece of glass slowly out of his hand, only making the red fluid flow faster. Clenching his fist to stem the blood flow, he turned back from the beach. The nearest bathroom from the beach was in the villa. He didn't want to go back to the mansion so soon, but his bleeding arm was screaming to him otherwise. Reluctantly, he quickly headed back to the building where the nations were.

* * *

The moment Arthur entered the vacation house, he was attacked. By a screaming American.

" ARRRTIIIIEEE! "

Arthur shrieked instinctively at the sudden body barrelling towards him. He reflexively shot his arm out, punching whatever was coming at him. Accidentally, of course.

" Ow! " Alfred rubbed his cheek, the unfortunate receiver of the teen's sucker punch. " What'd you hit me for ? ! "

Arthur scowled, his face flushing. " It's your fault for running at me!"

The teen tried to make his way forward, past the American, hiding his arm and flushing from suddenly remembering that the blue eyed male had confessed to him and hour earlier. Alfred just continued to rub his cheek as the teen made his way towards the kitchen. He furrowed his eyebrows at the weird texture on his face. It was slick. Gazing down at his hand, the American's eyes widened.

Red?

America felt his face again. No pain. Eyes widening he quickly made a realization.

" Artie! You're hurt! "

Turning towards the retreating teen, he grabbed the boy's arm, earning a flinch from the other male.

" Let go, you bloody git! "

Alfred refused.

" No! You're the one bloody, not me! " Alfred yanked the teen towards him. " Show me! "

Tugging the boy's arms in front of him, America winced at the sight of Arthur's arm. There was a fresh gash in the middle of his palm, and from the amount of red stains on his hands and down his arm, it was deep.

" Scotland! Go get the first aid kit! " Alfred looked up at the smaller male. " How'd you get this? "

Arthur scowled at the American, trying to jerk his hand away. But the blood loss made it difficult to find the strength. He frowned. " I cut it on some glass by accident."

Scotland returned with the med kit, opening it on the table near Alfred. He took out a towel and disinfectant, handing them to the blue eyed male. Wiping away the red liquid from the teen's hand, America twisted open the disinfectant bottle, pouring a bit onto a sterile cotton ball. But, just as he was going to place it onto the sandy blond male's hand he froze, staring at the injury. The bleeding gash that was flowing freely only moments before was healing over, forming a scab where a fresh cut should've been.

" Bloody hell!"

Arthur jerked his hand away from the American, examining his hand, eyes wide, in front of his face. He muttered to himself.

" This has to be because of those blasted fairies..."

_**It wasn't us!**_

Looking to where the floating fairies were, the teen stare at them skeptically. He quickly gestured to his half healed hand.

" Then how is this possible?"

_**Don't know!**_

Arthur scowled. " How could you not know? You're bl-"

" Artie? Who are ya talkin' to? "

The teen instinctively answered. " The bloody fairies, of course!"

" Fairies?" Alfred eyes widened. " This is bad! You're hallucinating! "

" I'm not hallucinating you wanker!" He pointed to mid air. " See! They're right there!"

" Uh...Artie. There's nothing there! "

" Yes, there is!"

" I don't see anything "

Arthur groaned in frustration. Why couldn't the blasted git see what was in bloody front of him? He snapped at the American. " Just shut up for a second so I can ask them why the hell my hand started healing!"

" It's 'cause your a nation! "

The teen glowered at the smiling male. " Don't you dare start this again, Alfred ."

America pouted. " But it true! Look!"

Taking a needle from the first aid, the American pricked his finger hard enough to draw a droplet of blood. To Arthur's dismay, he then shoved the finger in front of the teen's face. Arthur paled at the sight of the tiny wound closing in on itself. He stuttered

" That still doesn't explain how this is happening! It's never happened to me before! "

" It hasn't? "Alfred frowned. From his conversation with Scotland he had thought that maybe Arthur had super nation healing powers all his life. It would have been strange if the ability just suddenly appeared a few days ago. Tilting his head, the American took the teen's injured hand into his own. The scab was still there. Running a finger over the injury, the blue eyed male gasped. The moment he came in contact with the injury it had begun healing again. He looked up at the sandy blond excitedly, who was staring down at his own hand in disbelief.

" I think I got it! "

Arthur looked back up confused and clearly disturbed at the fact that his hand had unnaturally healed over less than twenty minutes from when he first received the wound. It was a miracle that he didn't panic. " What did you get?"

" The reason you started healing! " Alfred snorted air out his nose, his expression turning smug.

Arthur gazed at the taller male blankly, confused.

America grinned. " It's 'cause you're my state! "

The teen deadpanned. " What?"

Flashing his million watt grin, the golden haired blond answered. " You got my awesome healing powers because you're inside of me! "

Arthur flushed, his face turning a dangerous shade of crimson, " W-what ? ! I'm n-not-! Perverted wanker ! !"

Alfred stared blankly at the teen, confused, while France and Prussia snickered in the background, trying, and failing to hold in their laughter. It took a minute to for America to comprehend why they were laughing. He blushed, stuttering when he did.

" No! I don't mean it like that! " Stumbling on his words, the American tried to explain more clearly. " I meant that since you're my state, you're a part of me! So you have my awesome healing powers! "

Arthur glowered at the American, disbelieving and still flushed. " If I have your 'awesome' healing powers as you say then why the bloody fuck does it only heal when you're touching me? "

France chuckled in the background, his mind obviously interpreting the teen's words into something much less innocent. The teen flashed him rude gesture with his free hand. though his own mind didn't spare him enough to control the blush on his cheeks.

America frowned, unable to answer. Luckily, Scotland decided to help.

"Since England isn't part of the mainland, maybe it only works when your in contact with the actual nation. " He glanced up at the teen, who was deep in thought. " Ye understand...England?"

Arthur nodded slowly, his head spinning. Taking in the information was difficult and most of it he wanted to say, was utter bullocks, but right now he had seen too much to be disbelieving. And them being nations, was the only explanation he had at the moment. Of course, he could have believed they were aliens, but that idea was preposterous. The teen gazed up at the red haired male, staring into the emerald orbs that were so similar to his own. He asked a question.

" If I -"

" Whoa, Artie! You didn't deny being England! "

Arthur growled quietly at the interruption. He glowered at the blue eyed male, though it the man was to oblivious to notice. " Belt up! I - "

" Does that mean you believe us now ? ! "

" I - "

" It does doesn't it ? !"

Arthur snapped. " Stop interrupting, you bloody git! "

Sending one more dark scowl at the American, the teen turned back to Scotland. His eyes were serious as he took a deep breath to calm himself. " If I really am England, as you say..."

The teen paused, closing his eyes. If the fairies were telling the truth and his dreams were England's memories then... Swallowing nervously, he shivered at remembering a nightmare of darkness and solitude. " Then do I have to remember? "

Scotland gazed back at the sandy blond. " Remember what, lad?"

Arthur opened eyes to meet the red haired nations gaze. " Dying. "

* * *

**A/N:**

**~ Review ~**

**So...ehhh...I got asked a question on LJ asking how Wales and Scotland survived when England died...and honestly? I didn't know. Being the sucky person I can be at times, I didn't think it through until after I said England was the only one who died. It took me staring a map of the U.K for a good fifteen minutes to come up with something even remotely believable. Forgive me, yes? Well, I posted this a day early 'cause even though classes are over for the first semester, I still have school stuff to finish before second semester begins and I couldn't post it tomorrow since I have to hand in some things and stay at the school for the entire morning. So, once again forgive me if there are grammer/ other mistakes. And review, eh.**


	28. Chapter 28: Home

At hearing the sandy blond's words, America, as strange as it was, had become silent. From the moment he had first set eyes on Arthur, he had been so determined to prove that the boy was England, to make him remember his past, that he'd completely forgotten. England died. And for Arthur to remember being England would mean that he'd have to remember that death. Alfred shivered. In the centuries that he had lived, he had come close to death more times than he could count. But to actually die...

" Don't worry about it, lad. You don't have to remember if you don't want to."

Ruffling Arthur's hair roughly, Scotland let out a rare, well meaning grin, different from his usual mischievous smiles. The teen grumbled at the Scot man's gesture, though he didn't voice any complaints against it. Continuing to tousle Arthur's already messed up hair, Scotland clasped one hand onto the teen's shoulder, grinning.

" Well, lad. Why don't you go change out of that shirt of yours? The stains on them are a bit unseemly. "

Glancing down on himself, Arthur's eyebrows furrowed at the sight of his bloodstained shirt. He had been too occupied with the nation business to notice how much blood had stained his clothing. Nodding, the teen turned towards the stairwell, taking a single step forward, but just as he was about to leave, Scotland gave him one last pat on the head.

" While you're up there you should get packing, too. You were only staying here for three days, right? America will bring you home once you're ready. "

Arthur nodded again, continuing to shuffle towards the stairs. He sighed, thinking. Even though the trip was only three days, and he had slept through most of it, he felt as though weeks had passed. It was as though he had gone through hell and back...then back to hell again. Thinking about it, he chuckled at the irony of his own thoughts. If he was England, he probably did go to hell then back. Sighing again, Arthur focused on making his way back to his room.

* * *

" Scotland..."

America stared at the red haired nation's turned back as Scotland continued to gaze at the stairwell where his younger brother was last seen. He didn't turn to look behind him as he answered the American's implied question.

" He doesn't have to remember everything, lad. "

" But..."

Scotland repeated his words more firmly. " He doesn't have to remember everything. "

Lowering his head in silent agreement, Alfred nodded not making a single move to argue against the man. After a moment, the red haired nation let out a long sigh, turning towards the coffee table where his investigation papers were spread. He was quietly thankful that the teen hadn't spotted them. If he had, the European nation wouldn't have known how to explain. Stuffing the papers in the envelope, Scotland opened his mouth to speak, his words directed to the younger nation.

" As long as he remembers that he's England then it's fine."

America glanced at the speaking nation. Scotland was still busy forcing the papers into the envelope.

" We just got the boy back.", The red haired nation finally turned to meet Alfred in the eye. " It wouldn't do any good if we force him to remember something traumatizing and he breaks. "

Scotland turned back to his envelope, smiling sadly. " And we all have things we don't want him to remember, right? "

Still smiling, Scotland thought silently to himself. _ It's been a long time since England looked at me with anything other than hate._

_

* * *

_

Tossing his bloodied shirt onto the bed, Arthur grabbed his duffel bag from the closet and searched for a fresh article of clothing from inside. Once finding one, he threw it on, replacing it's place in the duffel bag with the dirtied shirt. After stuffing the garment inside, the teen searched the room for anything else that needed packing. He spotted the pirate costume on the floor beside the bed and after a moments thought, picked it up and threw it in his bag. Taking another inspection of the room, Arthur nodded satisfied when he deemed that there was nothing left that needed packing. Swinging his bag onto the bed, the emerald eyed male took a seat beside it before letting himself fall completely into the cushions. He stared at the sky blue ceiling, eyes floating towards the unicorns that painted the walls.

_._

_ ..I wonder if it's okay to trust them...?_

Emerald eyes fluttered close as the sandy haired male's mind dimmed, his thoughts jumbling .

_...nothing seems real anymore..._

Draping an arm over his eyes, Arthur continued to wonder about everything that happened in the last few days, unaware that he was slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

_England stood in the middle of a bloodied field, corpses surrounding him. The scent of iron in the air was so strong that even he, Great Britain, the one who stood victorious over hundreds of battlefields could barely stand it. Looking up to the sky, his eyebrows furrowed solemnly at the sight of coming rain. He continued to stare up at the outstretched blue, not bothering to turn as he heard foot steps approaching from behind._

_ " Have you come to jeer at me, America? " The English nation didn't tear his gaze from the sky, even as the foot falls made their way closer. " Insult how weak I've become? Laugh at how I am barely able to stand my ground against an upstart like Germany?."_

_ When only silence was his answer, England finally turned to meet the gaze of the younger __nation._

_ " Are you here to see me beg? If you are...then I suggest that you leave. The British Empire will not fall." England gritted his teeth. " I will never need help from someone like - "_

_ The sandy haired nation was silenced as he was pulled into an embrace. His head was pressed against the American's shoulder, making him unable to see the other's expression. America tightened his hold on the smaller male as he began to speak, staring forward into the horrors of the battlefield._

_ " I'm not here for that, England" The American squeezed the Brit tighter. " I'm gonna protect you. I'll be the Hero!"_

_ Loosening his hold, the blue eyed nation looked England in the eye, his cerulean orbs carrying unwavering resolve and determination. He smiled softly._

_ " Trust me."_

_

* * *

_

" Artie! Wake up! "

Arthur opened his eyes, his emerald orbs staring into the face of a pouting American.

"...America? "

" Geez, Artie! I was wonderin' what was takin' ya so long and I find ya sleepin'!' Alfred paused for a moment, realizing something. " Hey! You called me America! "

Still drowsy, the teen wiped the sleep from his eyes, sitting up. He looked at the American, who was now smiling from his realization. Alfred continued to speak rapidly.

" That's awesome, y'know but I wouldn't mind if ya called or the Hero. Those are cool nick names! What'd ya say?"

The sandy blond scowled. " Sod off! "

America pouted. " Hey! At least I didn't ask you to call me Master, like Sealand was gonna! That just sounds kinky. And a Hero would never make someone say that!" If the American hadn't glanced away for a second as he said that Arthur might have believed him.

Returning his gaze towards the teen, the sunny blond smiled. " Ya all packed yet?

Arthur nodded, pointing to the duffel bag beside him. Standing up, he grabbed the bag's straps and dragged it off the bed, heading towards the door. He almost made it when Alfred stopped him.

" Wait! Um...shouldn't you take off those bandages first? I mean ain't ya hot? "

The teen looked down at his torso, surprised to see that the bandages were still there. After everything he had been through, he didn't have the time to remember the bandages that were tightly wrapped around his torso. Dropping his bag by the entrance, Arthur nodded, making his way back to the bed. Once he was back, he tugged off his shirt and attempted to reach behind his back for the pin that held the bandages together. After a moment of watching the teen's failed attempts, Alfred intervened.

" Ya need help? "

Arthur glared. " Sod off, you perverted wanker!"

The American raised his hands up in defence. " Hey! I'm just asking. "

Leaning over, Alfred undid the pin, and seating himself beside the teen, he began to undo the wrappings. The teen scowled.

" I could do it myself! "

America chuckled. " Too late! I'm already doin' it! "

After attempting to shove the American away, Arthur relented in his efforts when the sunny blond didn't budge. Slowly peeling off the bandages, Alfred inspected the healed skin that revealed itself.

" Cool! It looks like it really did heal!"

Looking down on his own torso, Arthur saw that the bruises were indeed gone. It was as if everything about him was a constant reminder that he wasn't even human. That he was England. The teen gazed at the blue eyed male who was still stripping him of his bandages.

" Oi...you said you l-loved me, right? " Arthur flushed at his own question. He was slightly relieved when Alfred blushed as well. The American glanced up at the teen, face red.

" Y-yeah. What about it? "

Arthur fidgeted nervously before he looked America in the eye. " If...if I wasn't England, would you still have told me that? "

Minutes passed with an awkward silence in the air. The two blonds just stared at each other, both not making a single move to speak. Tension built up between the two of them until, Arthur, not being able to stand it any longer stood up. Avoiding the American's eye's the teen headed to the door, ignoring the disappointment in his chest.

" Forget what I said! I-I was being daft! "

Reaching for his bag by the door, the teen felt a sharp tug on his wrist. His eyes falling towards the source, Arthur spotted Alfred's arm tugging at his wrist. Surprise overtook him as his eyes trailed upwards towards the American's face. A serious, determined expression was plastered on his face as he gazed up at the smaller male.

" Alfred? "

The American parted his lips to speak. " If you weren't England, I -"

Before Alfred could complete his sentence, Arthur interrupted with a stutter, afraid at what answer may come. " Y-you don't have to feel obligated to answer! I-It was just a foolish question!"

America ignored the teen, finishing his sentence. " -would still love you."

Freezing the teen stared at the taller blond incredulously. " What?"

The golden haired blond frowned, thinking that the teen didn't hear him. He stood up cupping his mouth in his hands and spoke louder, directly at the shorter male.

" I SAID I-"

Arthur blushed, glancing at the door for anyone that could overhear and quickly hushed the American.

"I heard you! " He glance down to his feet, nervously, cursing the other male for making him act like a girl. " But why would you...? "

Cupping the teen cheeks with his hands, the American gently lifted the sandy blond's head to meet his eyes. He grinned.

" 'Cause you're cute! And you're my damsel in distress!"

Turning a furious shade of red, the emerald eyed male gave the other a sharp punch on the arm, huffing when the American just laughed it off.

" Ha ha! See? You're cute!"

Face turning a darker shade of crimson, Arthur scowled. " I'm not cute! Nor am I your damsel in distress!"

Alfred giggled at the teen's imitation of a tomato as he went to grab his own bags and went on his way to swipe Arthur's as well.

" Hey! " The sandy blond gave a cry of protest, but could do nothing when the American lifted the bag with ease above his head. " Give back my bloody bag! "

" Nope!" Alfred laughed at the teen's failed attempts of snatching back his luggage.

Striding towards the door, the sunny blond stopped to wink at the teen. " Y'know, there's one thing that makes you a whole lot more awesome than England was!"

Arthur paused frowning, genuinely curious. " What?"

Flashing his mega watt grin, Alfred answered. " You're American!"

* * *

" You're America, right?"

The two blonds headed down the stairs, Alfred leading the way, bags in hand with Arthur trailing close behind. America, slightly confused by the question glanced back at the teen.

" Yup! That's the name of the Hero!"

Arthur asked another question. " And I'm you're state? "

" Uh huh! "

The teen paused for a moment before continuing. " If I'm a part of you then...isn't loving me kind of like narcissism?"

Spluttering, Alfred almost loosened his hold on the bags. The question had caught him completely off guard. " Wha-? "

Unaware or ignoring the American's surprised reaction, Arthur continued with his questions.

" And if we do it, won't it be masturbation on your part? "

Flushing red, his cheery demeanour lost, Alfred stared wide eyed at the teen.

" I - it? You mean sex? "

Arthur's face twisted into a scowl, though if one looked closely, it would have seemed amused as well.

" Of course that' s what I bloody mean, you daft git! What else could it be? "

The teen's voice genuinely sounded annoyed, betraying the mischievous flash in his eyes.

Alfred gulped, turning his gaze from the teen and focusing on going down the stairs. " W-why do you ask? "

Arthur smirked at the American's stutter. _This is what you get for calling me cute!_

" I'm just curious. "

For once, Alfred was lost for words. " W-well um it's "

The teen pretended to sound impatient. " Well? Out with it!"

" I-its..."

Arthur huffed. " Why are you acting like this is so bloody hard? You didn't hesitate when you stuck you hand up my blasted shirt in front of everyone!"

" That's your fault for looking so cute! And you got a boner when I did that so you can't say nothing about that!"

" I'm not cute! And it's had not got! Also use it's 'say anything' not 'say nothing'! If the bloody country is as daft as you no wonder America is full of uncul-"

" Hey! I'm awesome! At least I don't act like a horny teenager that gets hard every time someone sticks their hand up their shirt! "

The teen flushed. " Belt up! That was only because it was you! And-"

Arthur froze, catching what he just said. Closing his mouth he silently hoped that the American didn't catch on. His hopes were unfounded.

" Because it was me? "

Eyes widening, the teen pushed his way pass the American towards the front door, quickly making his escape. He flushed red at the blue eyed male's happy gaze that was burning into his back and cursed his failure at attempting to gain his revenge by embarrassing the other male.

* * *

Once the train had reached the platform, both blonds made their way out the doors and into the crowd. The train ride back to Washington went without a hitch, with no pervert there to molest Arthur the second time around.

" Haaah! Tooouch Doooown!"

America jumped down onto the platform, arms spread out with the bags hanging off his shoulders. He posed theatrically for a few moments before taking a step away from the doors. Arthur exited soon after, mumbling about child-like behaviour though the smile tugging at his lips betrayed his annoyance. Heading towards the exit, both blonds strode out the door.

" Hey, Artie! You're house is close to here, right? "

Arthur gazed up as the American, before looking up towards the street signs.

" That's right."

Alfred grinned. " I'll walk you home then! "

Alfred strode ahead of the teen, leading the way. Groaning in protest, Arthur sped up his pace to match the American's stride.

" So, that trip was awesome wasn't it? "

America spoke loudly, looking directly ahead with a grin on his face, though his words were directed at the teen. Arthur looked up at the smiling American.

" It was crap. "

" What ? No way! "

America pouted down at the teen, his eyes watering with a puppy dog look. It didn't have any affect.

" I bloody drowned and then was told that I wasn't even human! I believe I have every right to think that the trip was utter bullocks!"

The American whined, leaning towards the teen and ignoring the smaller male's objection.

" But I saved you, right? I was the awesome Hero! "

He draped an arm around the sandy blond, pressing his weight against him and smiling.

" And we had fun, right?"

Arthur groaned in response, trying pushing the American's weight off him. He looked up to where he was walking.

" We're here. "

Following the teen's gaze, the American saw that they had both arrived at their destination. Lingering on the teen's shoulder for a moment longer, America smiled before planting a chaste kiss on the sandy blond's forehead.

" What are you bloody doing ? ! "

Arthur flushed at the American's gesture, shoving him off. Alfred just smiled, laughing.

" Ha ha! "

The teen glared, reaching for the keys in his back pocket. Unlocking the door, he took a step forward into his house, glancing back when he saw that Alfred didn't follow suit.

" Aren't you coming in? "

The American just stood at the entrance, grinning. Arthur's bags were already dropped by the door.

" Sorry, Artie! But, I gotta go to work now! There's somethin' I need to do!" Smiling, the American turned away, walking down the street. He glanced back for a moment. " I'll see ya later, kay?"

Arthur stared at the American's back for a moment, a small feeling of loneliness eating at his chest. After a minute of gazing at the sunny blond's retreating figure like a love sick girlfriend, the teen reached out to close the door. He sighed, running a hand on his head.

_This is too much bloody work to think about._

Striding into the kitchen, Arthur reached for the fridge, hoping for a bite to eat. He bent over, looking inside the cold box, not noticing that he wasn't alone in the room.

" Artie, huh? "

Flinching, surprised at the extra presence in the room, the teen shot a quick glance to where the voice came from. A brown haired American stood at the source. Arthur frowned.

" Why are you here? "

The other teen, pouted feigning hurt. " C'mon! That's not nice to say to someone who skipped school just to see ya! "

" How the bloody hell did you get in? "

Bryan grinned. " Don't sweat the small stuff!"

He shuffled towards Arthur, draping an arm over the teen's shoulder in a friendly gesture. " So, how was your honey moon? "

Glowering, Arthur shoved him off. " It wasn't a honey moon! "

The other teen just shrugged, grinning. " Sure~ And so you just let him call you Artie? "

Arthur glared. " What's so bloody wrong with that ? !"

" The last time someone called you that you punched him in the face!"

Scoffing, the sandy blond smirked maliciously at the other male. " Seeing how that was you, no wonder you remember it so bloody well! "

Bryan frowned. " Geez, you don't have to be so mean about it! Well, that doesn't change the fact that that guy is the only one who can call you by that nick name. "

The brown haired teen took his seat on the kitchen table as Arthur took a swig of milk from a carton . " Oh yeah! Your new bed came in yesterday! It pretty cool, they already put in your room! "

Milk sprayed across the kitchen floor, with Arthur choking as he stared at the other teen. " My what? "

Bryan tsked disapprovingly at the white mess that Arthur made all over the kitchen floor. " Ew."

The sandy blond teen glared, his emerald orbs demanding answers. Rolling his eyes, the brown haired male answered. " Your bed. The package came in from that boyfriend of yours. There's some stuff from other people too though. "

Arthur wiped his mouth, surprised. _That git actually thought I was serious ? ! _

Heading towards his bedroom, the teen curiously took a peek at his new bed. His jaw dropped at the sight.

" Gotta say, it's the most patriotic thing I've ever seen. "

Bryan appeared from behind the teen, whistling. And for once, Arthur had to agree.

The bed, originally a regular sized one with green sheets had doubled in size morphing into a canopy bed . But the size wasn't all that was wrong. The entire bed set was covered with garish red, white and blue colours in the pattern of the American flag.

" I'm going to bloody kill that blasted git! " Arthur muttered under his breath.

_" _It really shows how much you love America, huh?"

Snapping out of his silent fuming the teen flushed a violent shade of red and glared at his friend.

" I -I don' t l-love him! "

The other teen raised an eyebrow. " him? "

Arthur looked away, blushing. " N-nothing."

Bryan frowned, confused before his face twisted into a grin. He nudged the blonde on the shoulder. " Why the violent denial? "

" Sod off! "

Furrowing his eyebrows, Arthur shuffled into the room, trying not to make eye contact with his bed, in fear that he'd be blinded by the brightness that radiated off it. His gaze made its way to a pile of boxes in the room.

" What's this?"

Bryan peeked at whatever the blond was looking at from behind. " That's the other stuff I told you about."

Falling to his knees beside the pile, Arthur picked up the closest one, his eyes running past the label.

" From...Honda Kiku..."

Ripping open the small parcel, the teen smiled at the contents. It was a box of tea, the one that he had complimented the first time they had sat down together and chatted. Placing it on the bed, Arthur picked up a second gift, this one an envelope.

" Elizaveta..."

Tearing open the seal, he dumped the contents into his hand. Seeing them, he immediately flushed, turning away from the prying eyes of the American behind him.

_When did she take this ? !_

The contents of the envelopes were simple photos, though the scene in the photo wasn't anything to be laughed at. Arthur was curled up beside Alfred, asleep in a bed with the American's arms around him in a tight embrace. Another showed America with his hand up the teen's shirt on the kitchen floor. Blushing, Arthur shoved the pictures back in the envelope and threw them on the bed, glaring dangerously when Bryan made a single step towards them.

" Touch that I will bloody castrate you to hell! " He darkened his glare for good measure. " Understand? "

Bryan nodded quickly taking a side step away from the bed. With Arthur's death stare following him, the teen continued to increase his distance away from the envelope until he was almost to the other side of the room. It was only then did the death glare disappear.

Opening a third parcel, the biggest one, Arthur examined the label for its sender.

" Francis...Bonnefoy."

Despite a strong sense of foreboding at the name, the teen went and continued his action in opening the parcel. He breathed a sigh of relief when it opened only to reveal a extra large body pillow.

_Maybe the Frog isn't as bad as I thought._

The teen's thoughts were immediately proven wrong.

" Oooh. Kinky."

Arthur looked up, confused at the other teen. Bryan was staring at the pillow.

But from a different angle.

Flipping it over, the teen's breath hitched. _That frog is DEAD!_

Staring up at him from the pillow was Alfred. Literally Alfred. A life sized photo of the nation was printed on the pillow, frozen in the man's trademark hero pose, complete with the smile at thumb pointing to his face. Grip tightening angrily on the cushion, Arthur spotted a small card flit down onto the floor. He picked up.

_ For l'amour...and lonely nights._

Arthur flushed, his face turning beet red. _I-I don't need this! The next time I see him I'll bloody castrate him! _

Starting forward to toss the body pillow by the trash can, he paused. _I-I'll throw this out later._

The teen began to reach for a fourth parcel, his hand pausing above it when he heard a door shut from downstairs. He looked up at the clock. One pm. It was still too early for school to end. His father, maybe? Standing up, Arthur made his way to the front entrance, looking for who might have entered. He was met by his father in the kitchen.

" Dad? You're home ear-"

The teen was quickly cut off as he was swept into a hug. His father was literally radiating happiness, a smile threatening to cut his face in half.

" Did something happen?"

Mr. Davis placed his hands on his son's shoulders gazing down at the boy, strangely excited.

" The government...They agreed to give England independence!"

** A/N: Review! **


	29. Chapter 29: Past

"What?"

Arthur pulled himself out of his father's bear hug, slightly disturbed at how the older man was smiling like an excited ten year old.

" Independence, boy! Independence! "

Mr. Davis grinned ecstatically, turning his attention to search for something in the kitchen drawers, his smile not fading even the slightest, in his search.

" The government finally finalized the decision! It took three years of me pushing the idea through for them to agree!" He paused, turning back to face Arthur with a proud smile planted on his face. " Lesson to be learned, son! Hard work always pays off! "

The older man resumed his search, his smile falling for a moment. " Have you seen the papers that I...ah...here they are! "

Procuring a set of papers from a drawer to the far left of the kitchen, Mr. Davis strode to his brief case, flipped it open and slipped the documents inside. His smile reappeared.

" Sorry, I can't stay long! I have a meeting with Mr. Jones in an hour to decide the official date to sign the declaration of independence! " Picking up his briefcase, the older man headed towards the door with a bounce to his step. He spared one last look at his son, flashing a cheery grin at the younger male. " Soon, you'll become a proud British citizen! "

With that, Mr. Davis clicked the door shut, leaving the teen standing alone in the middle of the kitchen.

" Well, he looks excited. "

Arthur winced, stiffening and turning to meet the source of the voice behind him.

" Don't bloody sneak up on me! " The teen scowled. " It's rude! "

Bryan rolled his eyes at the scowl. " I was always here so I didn't sneak up on you. You were just too busy gawking at your dad to notice. "

Deepening his frown, Arthur shuffled towards the kitchen table, taking a seat in one of the chairs while tiredly placing his head in his hands.

" Don't make it sound so bloody dirty!" The teen groaned, burying his head deeper into his palms as Bryan took the seat across from him.

" Your dad looks really happy."

Not bothering to look up, the sandy blond rolled his eyes, even knowing that the other teen couldn't see the gesture. " Of course he's bloody happy! He just had three years of work pay off for him! Even a bloody pessimist would be happy in that situation."

A moment of silence passed through the both of them as Bryan rested his elbows on the table, directing a scrutinizing stare at Arthur's direction who, obviously, was currently in no mood to talk.

" Hey, if your dad's so happy, why aren't you? "

Finally sliding his face out of his palms, the teen glowered at the brown haired male for a second before forcing a smile on his face.

" Are you really that daft? Of course I'm happy! "

The other male frowned. " Strained. Try again."

Smile falling for another moment, Arthur attempted to plaster another smile on his face.

" Fail. Still fake. "

Scowling, the emerald eyed male growled, giving up on his attempts. " Sod off! I'm just tired! "

Arthur buried his face into his hands again, allowing his mind to wander in thought. Truthfully, he knew he should feel happy for his father figure, the teen was even guilty that he wasn't. Three days ago he probably could have.

Would have.

But it wasn't three days ago. He had met Alfred and the others, gone on a trip with them, almost drowned, told that they nation, found out that he, himself wasn't even human. And even found proof of it all.

All in the span of seventy - two hours.

And there was also his dreams. He had discovered that the bloody dreams that tortured him for three bleeding years weren't even dreams at all. They were memories. Of England. Of him in a bloody past life.

Now, topped with the fact that he, England, was about to gain independence from America and that he had no bloody idea what was going to happen to him, it would take blasted optimist to not feel anxious in this situation. And unfortunately, he wasn't one.

Sighing, the teen clutched at his head, staggering up from his seat. He needed a way to relieve his stress.

" Where're you going? "

Arthur didn't bother to look back as he swung the front door open. " I need sex. "

* * *

Alfred was pacing nervously on the carpeted floor of his office, stealing quick glances at the door. The moment the American arrived at the white house an hour ago, he had gone straight to his boss to tell the man to post pone the decision on England's independence, only to find out that it was already made. Not only that, but he also had an appointment with Arthur's dad.

In less than one fucking hour.

_ Scotland is going to kill me! He is so going to kill me!_

If the red haired nation found out, which he probably would, America would have to brace himself to run, which was pretty unheroic, or die a very painful death with a bagpipe up his ass. And a bagpipe up his ass didn't sound very heroic either. Continuing to pace back and forth, America flinched when a soft knocking entered its way into the room from the door. He cautiously shuffled towards it, as if it could burst open at any second, and opened it just a crack, wary of any scarlet haired nations. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when not a single sight of red could be seen.

" Mr. Davis! You're here!"

Plastering a giant smile on his face, America ushered the man in. " So...ummm... you're here to discuss the date for the signing?"

Mr. Davis took a step in, his face twitching, obviously trying to hide the excited smile that wanted to engulf his face. " Yes, sir. "

Alfred strode towards his desk, seating himself and resisting the urge to lean back and rest his feet on the table. He gestured to the chair across from him.

" Take a seat!"

Mr. Davis sat himself into the chair, placing papers on the desk. Silence passed by the room with not a single person making any movement to speak for several minutes. Alfred was too busy panicking thinking of methods to prolong the date, ask the man about Arthur and find out a way to quell Scotland's future anger. He doubted that offering the nation hamburgers would work. Too bad not everyone could appreciate good food like he did. Drooling at the prospect of hamburgers, the American didn't notice that Arthur's father had started speaking, nor did he notice the passage of time as he imagined going to the nearest Mc Donalds for a bite to eat.

" So, a week from now is alright? "

" Wha? " Snapping out his daydream, Alfred quickly wiped away the saliva dripping out of his mouth to stare at the man in front of him.

The other man gazed back at the American, slightly confused. He repeated himself.

" The signing will be a week from now, correct?" Mr. Davis gestured to the paper in front of him, bearing Alfred's signature. Aw, fuck. When did he sign that?

" Um. Yeah!" It took a moment for the gears in Alfred's brain to work as he tried to grasp the situation. " I mean! Wait! "

Mr. Davis quirked an eyebrow confused at the outburst. " Wait? For what?"

America stood up, glancing at the clock, his jaw dropping at how much time had passed.

" Hell no..."

An entire half hour had been wasted on him dreaming of his endeavours for food. And apparently he just fucked everything up by agreeing to host the ceremony for independence in exactly a week. Scotland was definitely not going to show any mercy now.

" Mr. Jones? Is something the matter? "

Alfred turned his attention back to the other room occupant. Mr. Davis was quirking an eyebrow, but whether it was in confusion or amusement was uncertain. The American made an attempt to repair the grave mistake that his attention span created.

" I mean, can't you wait for a few months? You'll need to decide on a new flag! And an independent government!"

The other man smiled, not knowing the American's desperation to stop him. " I've been working up to this moment for three years. Everything is covered. It's been agreed that everything but the monarchy will be restored to its former glory. I would have liked to restore the monarchy as well, but unfortunately, the whereabouts of the royal family has been unknown for the past two centuries. "

Alfred nodded slowly, blaming his carelessness for the current situation. But, just because he made one mistake didn't mean he wasn't still awesome. Hopefully, he could get away before Scotland fou-

" YOU BLOOMIN' NYAFF! When I get my hands on you, you are going to bleeding DIE! "

Too late.

Scotland burst into the American's office, enraged, surprising Arthur's father into shock while Alfred cringed backwards, trying to make himself as small as possible. The red haired nation stomped towards the American, completely overlooking the fact that they weren't alone in the room. He thrust a finger at the blue eyed male's face, his own visage contorted with anger.

" You! YOU DAFT FOOL! I told you to make sure to find out more about the lad before giving him bleeding independence! And what do you do the moment you get back? " The Scottish nation threw up his arms in exasperation. " Give him bloody independence! "

America stood straight, taking the Scottish man's rage like a man, and it was a cry of defiance that everyone heard in the room, not fear.

" My government decided it on their own! I've got nothing on it! "

Scotland laughed scornfully. " Talking back to your elders, boy? And butchering England's language while you're it? You've got galls, America! "

A dangerous glint crossed through the red haired man's eyes. " A shame that you won't have them for long! "

Scotland lifted his arm, about to make an action that the American was positively sure he didn't want to know.

" Don't kill the _Uffar gwirion _(Silly bastard), Scott. At least not in front of guests."

Scotland turned towards Wales, who was standing beside Ireland and Mr. Davis. Focusing his attention back onto the American, he lowered his voice to a whisper, a small fragment of his anger disappearing at the surprise of seeing the unexpected guest.

" Is that England's..."

America matched the volume leaning towards Scotland and cupping one hand over to the side of his mouth as if the two were sharing a dirty secret that he didn't want anyone in the room to hear.

" Yeah. His dad."

" Did you ask him, yet? "

The American bit his lip. " No..."

Scotland furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not? "

" I was going to!" Alfred pouted. " But then you came in! "

The redhaired nation scowled at the 'this is all your fault' implication that the younger nation was making. " Then - "

" Excuse me? "

Arthur's father hesitantly brought the attention of all the nations towards him. " Should I leave?"

The question hung in the air for a moment, interrupted with a grunt when Scotland elbowed the American in the ribs. He yelped. " I'm the H- I mean, don't go yet! "

Mr. Davis looked at the sunny blond, slightly bemused and suspicious. Alfred took a step away from the violent nation, thinking about how he should ask the first question. Because Heroes always make the opening statement. Opting to start with introductions, the American rudely pointed at each of the other nations in the room.

" These guys here are the representatives for Scotland, Wales and...uh..."

Ireland scowled. " I represent the Republic of Ireland. "

Raising an eyebrow, Mr. Davis looked over each of the nations curiously. " Oh. Is this about England's independence?"

Alfred stole a glance at Scotland, his eyes asking a silent question of ' is it?'. The Scottish nation ignored him, taking a professional stance and gazing straight at Mr. Davis.

" No, it's not. We're here to ask you about Arthur. "

The other man's confusion rose.

" My son? Why? " Arthur's father furrowed his eyebrows.

" Did he do do something? I know he can be a deviant but I swear I'll make him take responsibility for his actions. " The man put a hand to his mouth, the look in his eyes showing that he just came to a wrong conclusion. " Did he get someone preg-"

" He didn't ! ! ! "

America glared, bringing his lower lip up in a pout that might have meant to look threatening.

"He wouldn't 'cause he's got the H-"

Scotland elbowed the American again, sending a dark look to shut him up and gestured towards himself, then towards Wales and Ireland.

" My name is Scott Kirkland, these two are my brothers, Rhys and Sean Kirkland. " He paused for a moment. " It may come to a surprise to you but...We believe that Arthur is our brother. "

* * *

Arthur reentered his home an hour later after he left, his sour mood all but diminished. It didn't help that a certain brown haired American was still in his house. Nor that he was sporting a very obvious bruise on his right cheek.

" Had a good time? ", Bryan was seated on the living room couch, his feet resting on the coffee table.

" Sod the bloody fuck off! ", the teen growled as he stomped to his room, not sparing a single glance at the American. Slamming the door to his room, Arthur flopped onto his bed, ignoring the blinding patriotic colours that burned into his eyes. He buried himself into the soft fabrics of the bed, groaning. The teen had gone out to look for a way to relieve his stress, meaning sex, and he had arrived back home with his irritation more than doubled.

All because he couldn't get it up.

Him.

Arthur bloody Kirkland Davis.

A healthy eighteen year old who should have a libido equal to a bloody rabbit.

Couldn't get his bloody manhood up for even a second to have sex with a girl he met and would probably never meet again. And to add insult to injury, he was slapped. Hard.

Grumbling into his pillow, the teen fought to forget the last hour of shame and embarrassment, trying to figure out a solution to his impotence.

_When was the last time I...?_

His jaw dropped dramatically as a face invaded his mind along with memories of an event that occurred not even more than a day ago.

" Bloody hell...! "

In a kitchen, with that bloody American was the last time that he...!

Arthur slammed his head into the pillow, face flushing, his mind rushing to deny the conclusion that he unfortunately arrived at.

" No! No,no,no,no! "

The teen buried himself deeper in his bed, his mind raising up walls of denial.

_It was just one time! One bloody time! I can't be sure! I should test it again with someone else!_

Even as Arthur thought this, his eyes strayed to the life sized hug pillow beside him on his bed.

* * *

Of all the reactions America had expected from Arthur's father, he had not expected one of anger. But anger, was the reaction that was received.

" His brothers? Do you...Do you have any idea of the state I found him fifteen years ago ? "

The man had rushed up towards Scotland, seizing him from the collar with unexpected strength, and sending a deadly glare his way. Fortunately, as a nation, Scotland had experience with dealing with such outbursts. He gripped at the other man's wrist, twisting it in a way to force his release.

" That's what we want to ask you! "

Mr. Davis glowered at the red haired nation, massaging his wrist. " Why would you want to know now of all times ? It's been fifteen years! No one answered my calls when I tried searching for any family he may have had! "

" Because we thought he blooming died! "

Arthur's father continued to send deadly looks towards the three Kirklands, though he chose to remain silent at the statement. Scotland let out a long sigh before he began to speak, his voice almost holding a pleading tone to it. " Do you think you could take a seat and tell us how you found him? "

Taking a deep, calming breath, the man took a seat back in front of Alfred's desk while Scotland, Wales and Ireland stood behind the desk with America seated in his office chair.

" Before I tell you, does he know ?"

Scotland frowned. " Know what? "

" That you're his brothers "

The red haired nation shook his head slightly. " No, we haven't told him,yet."

Relaxing slightly, Mr. Davis attempted to compose himself as he examined the four other room occupants. " Alright. What do you want to know? "

Wales was the first to answer. " Why don't you start from when you first found him? "

Closing his eyes, Mr. Davis took another deep breath before beginning to recount his story. " Fifteen years ago, my wife, God bless her soul, and I were workers in England's reconstruction effort. There was this one area are that we were assigned to, near London's borders, that had an old property with a mansion, still standing there. When we went inside to take a look, we found him inside. "

Arthur's father furrowed his eyebrows at the memory.

* * *

_" Oi! Are you alright? "_

_ A young boy, looking no older than three years old, was peeking out from behind the remains of an ancient and crooked wooden door. Mr. Davis and his wife, a young woman with long brown hair and blue eyes stood beside him as they waded towards the boy through an inch of water. The mansion looked as if the roof would collapse at any moment, but at seeing the lone child, both adults held a sense of responsibility and worry for the boy's well being over their own._

_

* * *

_

America interrupted for a moment." A house? Did it have these creepy statues of fairies out front? "

Mr. Davis paused before answering. " Yes. I believe so. They were broken though. "

The blue eyed nation looked excited for a moment before quickly turning to Scotland, his voice in a whisper, though it was still loud.

" That's England's house! ", The American exclaimed, looking proud of his realization .

Scotland wasn't impressed.

" I know that, you neet! Now belt up! " The red haired nation turned back to Mr. Davis. " You can continue. "

" Well, when we first found him, we thought it was strange for a child who didn't even seem old enough to attend school yet to be inside the ruins. But whenever we tried to come near him, to take a look at him or ask him questions, he'd run away. It took us a few hours of luring him with food for him to even have him approach us...when he did and we got a closer look at him, he was thin for a child his age, and he seemed ill. " The man stopped for a second to send an accusatory glare at all three of the Kirkland brothers. They fidgeted nervously under the look.

* * *

_" Hey! Wait! "_

_ Mr. Davis waded through the water, holding out a scone that his wife had made earlier towards the child. The boy peeked out from the door again, looking curiously at the object inside the older male's hands. Both males stood staring at each other, the younger of them sizing the older up, trying to figure out if the stranger meant harm, before he rushed up towards him, snatching the morsel of food from the older man's hand. He sniffed at it, earning a chuckle from the other male in return. Glaring and on alert, the emerald eyed boy, nibbled at the scone before taking a zealous bite, eyes wide. As the boy devoured the scone, Mr. Davis found the chance to examine him. He was thin, much too thin for someone his age, baby fat barely seen. His complexion was pale, accompanied with purple bags under his eyes, creating a deathly ill look._

_ " What's your name? "_

_ Mr. Davis smiled kindly, careful not to frighten the boy. Still busy eating, the boy lifted an arm to point to an old fashioned rocking chair, surprisingly in good shape despite what its been through over the years. There was a name engraved on the chair's arm._

_ " Arthur...Kirkland? "_

_

* * *

_

" Whenever we asked for his name, instead of answering he'd just point to a name that was engraved on some of the furniture in the house. So we just named him that. " Mr. Davis looked up at Scotland. " So, Arthur Kirkland really was his name? "

The red haired nation nodded, gesturing for the other man to continue.

" We tried to bring him home with us, but when we tried he would run and hide for hours until we had to leave. We'd always come back, bringing food and blankets for him, but it was a few days before he actually started to trust us. And a week until we convinced him to let us bring him home. " Arthur's father sighed, reminiscing in his memories.

* * *

" _Arthur! Why won't you come with us ? ! "_

_ Mr. Davis reached out a slow hand towards the boy, showing that he meant no harm. Arthur shook his head, staying a safe distance from the man. _

_ " No! Waiting! "_

_ The older man sighed tired at how the same scene had already repeated itself numerous times. " Waiting for who, Arthur? Your family? "_

_ The emerald eyed boy shook his head again, his eyes downcast and pained. " ...don't know..."_

_

* * *

_

" After that, we looked for anyone who might have been related to him. But, it didn't do much good since we weren't sure Kirkland was his real name...there wasn't any missing children reports matching his description either. After a few months, we decided to adopt him. And, the rest you should find on record. My wife died in child birth to my second son. Then, we moved to America three years ago, and you met him a few days ago, correct? . "

Alfred nodded, trying to take in the large amount of information.

Mr. Davis stood up from his seat, brushing himself. " That's all I have to tell you, are we done? "

Scotland was silent for a moment before answering the question with his own. " How has his health been lately? "

Arthur's dad looked up at the red haired male. " What?"

" You said he seemed ill. Is he alright now? "

Taking a moment of thought, Mr. Davis nodded.

" He's alright now, but when we were in England he would always seem to get a high fever, he came down with pneumonia multiple times, as well. It must've been all the water... Physically, he's been healthy, but I think he's been having nightmares lately, he hasn't talked to me about them though."

Alfred tugged at Scotland's sleeve. " Artie mentioned dreams before! "

The red haired nation shushed the younger, nodding towards Mr. Davis.

" Thank you. You can leave now. "

The other man nodded.

" Alright...then I'll see you in a few days, Mr. Jones..." He paused momentarily examining the four other males in the room, a serious expression on his face. " I would like to warn you against harming my son in any way. Even if I'm not biologically his father, he is still my son.

Alfred grinned brightly, happy at the fact that Arthur had gotten a parent that cared for him deeply. " No worries! I'm a Hero! I'll definitely protect him! "

* * *

Arthur tugged the blankets towards himself as he curled himself into a ball at the corner of his room. A layer of gloom was radiating off the teen destroying his attempts to make himself disappear.

_I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. I want to die._

Hugging his knees tightly, the emerald eyed male tried to erase all shame and embarrassment of his previous action from his mind. But with an obstinate reminder in the form of a hug pillow lying just across from him at the other side of the room, it was safe to say, he failed quite miserably.

_This is just a one time sort of thing. It will never happen again!_

Clutching his knees tightly, Arthur tried to retain any pride left that he had. It was difficult though, seeing how he had just jerked off to a bloody hug pillow. With Alfred Fucking Jones face printed on it. The teen chuckled nervously.

_I'll just go to bed! And forget everything in the morning!_

Staggering to his feet, the sandy blond shuffled towards the door to flip off the light switch. He frowned, confused, when the light in his bedroom didn't seem to dim the slightest. Clicking at the light switch, his scowl deepened when he noticed that the light source wasn't coming from the bulb on the ceiling. He turned, mouth dropping.

His bed was bloody glowing.

Neon colours.

" I'm going to bloody kill that git! "

* * *

**A/N:**

** Uwaaah! The end is near! Only a few more chapters left! Really! This chappie might've been a little late 'cause I just started a new semester in school. I just had my first social class ( basically history, economy, citizenship etc. rolled into one) and I could barely stop laughing from everything my teacher said. And there were these posters on his wall that had titles like the French invasion of Russia. One of my friends were in my class and I walked up to her and was all like * nudge, nudge* y'know ~ If you looked at these Hetalia style, they seem kind of dirty~ And she was all like: No. J-just, no. Ha ha! Now we're doing this project on Russian Canadians and how they express nationalism outside Russia, and she asked me about it and I was like: Does jumping out of a plane screaming vodka count? XD Too bad not everyone are Hetalia and yaoi fans, eh?**

** =_+ Review +_=**


	30. Chapter 30: Trip to London

Allowing his shoulders to fall, Scotland shuffled over to the couch that was leaning on one wall of the office. He dropped down onto the cushions, tilting his head back and pinching the bridge of his nose. The Scot sighed, running through the new information in his mind quietly.

_...Arthur was found in England's house...so there's no way to know how exactly how he was born... but at least now we know how he was found..._

Leaning forward, the red haired nation cast a glance at the American, who was focusing on his computer screen intently. If it wasn't for the fighting sounds that were radiating off the machine he would have thought that maybe, the blue eyed nation was really working. But then again, America almost never took work seriously.

" Oi, America! "

Trying to get the American's attention, Scotland scowled when all he received in response was a grunt from the younger male. He threw a couch cushion at the occupied male, in a failed attempt to gain the blue eyed male's attention. It just bounced off, leaving the golden blond unaffected and still staring at his computer screen.

" Gimme another minute! I'm about to beat the level! ", the American's fingers started to move furiously along his keyboard as he leaned closer towards the game monitor, the light of the screen casting shadows on his face. Sounds off the computer began to increase in volume as the American jumped out his seat, fist pumping the air. " Woo hoo! Take that ya damn zombies! I totally MOWED YOU DOWN! "

Watching the spectacle, Scotland glared at the younger male. " Would you stop playing around, you bloomin' neet ? ! We were talking about something serious!"

Pouting, Alfred slumped into his chair. " You weren't talking at all! So I got bored! "

" I was thinking, you foolish brat! "

Balancing a pencil on his upper lip, Alfred spun his office chair around, irritating the red haired nation even more. " But you were thinking for ten whole minutes! And Wales and Ireland left to get coffee so I didn't have anyone to talk to! "

Frowning, the red haired nation leaned back into the couch. " I was thinking for ONLY ten minutes and they went to get TEA not that blasted sludge you call a drink. "

" Coffee's awesome! ", the American protested, halting his chair. " So if you're thinking what'd ya want me for? "

Scotland rolled his eyes. " I wanted to speak to you about England. But seeing how you have the attention span of a five year old it's probably useless to even try "

Staggering upwards, the older nation started to make his way towards the exit, but five steps in, he was tackled. Scotland fell flat on his face, crushed under the weight of the American nation. " What in bleeding hell are you doing you bloomin' nyaff! Get off! "

" Wait! Tell me! If it's about Artie then I'll listen!"

The American clung tightly, like a overgrown child, onto the older man. Scotland scowled, trying to free himself from the death grip before his air was completely squeezed out. He failed.

" Fine! I'll talk to you! Just get off before you crush me, Nyaff! "

Alfred complied with the demand, rolling off the other male and allowing the red haired nation to brush himself off. Mumbling to himself, the Scotland headed back to the sofa, once again seating himself as Alfred returned to his desk, swivelling his office chair to face the other male. He plastered a look of seriousness on his face, strange, seeing how the Scottish nation was used to seeing a foolish grin planted on there.

" Okay! So what'd you want to talk about? "

Scotland leaned back into the cushions, wondering where to begin. " The only question that Arthur's father answered were how he was found. "

" Yeah, so? "

" So, we still have some questions."

" Like what? "

Sighing, the red haired nation answered. " Why does he even exist in the first place? A state is a part of a nation, they're not personified."

America frowned. " But England's a nation."

Scotland responded with a shake of his head. " Not for the last two hundred years he hasn't. If you look at how things have always been, then England shouldn't even exist anymore! "

The redhaired nation put his hand to his chin, trying to focus. " I think something similar happened with Holy Rome and Ger...no, this is different...England's almost exactly the same as before. "

Groaning, Scotland fell back onto the cushions. " I don't even know where the bloomin' hell we can get answers anymore! "

America smile at the other nation's exasperation. " We don't got to, though! ' Cause it's fine since Iggy's back, right? He's here now, and that's good enough for me! "

The Scot scowled. " Don't be so naive, lad! That's -"

" He's right for once, Scotland. "

Reentering the room with a tray of drinks in hand, Wales and Ireland strode over to the two nations, handing them each a cup. America lit up at receiving his, though his expression dropped at finding the drink to be tea, not coffee. He drank it anyways.

" It's no use over thinking this, Scotland. ", Wales dropped down on one side of his brother in the couch, while Ireland took the other. The Irish nation agreed with the Wales. " Wales and America are right. We may have been alive for thousands of years, but out existence is as much of a mystery as it once when we were children. It's fine that our little brother is back, alive and well. "

Scotland scratched at the back of his head in resignation, sighing. " It's not that I'm not glad that the brat's back but..."

Wales smiled. " No buts, Scotland "

Silence fell between the brothers in a familial moment, but of course, America being the oblivious person he was, interrupted it. " See! The Hero's always right! "

The three brothers scowled simultaneously at Alfred, though the American remained unaffected. He stood up. " Okay guys! I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat for dinner! You wanna come? "

Shuddering at the prospect of eating dinner with the blue eyed male, all three nations shook their heads. Scotland was the first to stand up. " We're going to go home now. But we'll go to London when you decide to sign for England's independence. It's in what? A month? That should give us more time to do research and - "

America cut him off, sweating and gazing anywhere but in the direction of the Scottish nation.

" It's in a week..."

Scotland glowered at being interrupted before his mind fully comprehended the American's words. " What...? When...? "

Alfred repeated himself, sweat starting to roll his face in beads. " One week. "

There was a pregnant pause in the room before Scotland lunged at the American, mind set to kill.

* * *

The next few days flew by in a haze, at least for Arthur, mainly due to the fact that his glow in the dark bed kept him sleep deprived, but also because he was worried about his upcoming independence and trip to London. The teen didn't exactly have pleasant memories in the city. He had no memories from before he was four years old, a year after he was told that both his current father and current, though deceased, mother found him. There was also the fact that his memories of his life in England was filled with the entirety of being sick with high fevers and the constant visits to the hospital. Not to say that he wasn't proud of his home, he was, but it still didn't stop his bad experiences from making him want to stay in Washington D.C instead of his water logged city of London.

" Have you finished packing yet? ", Arthur's father peeked out from the entrance way, gazing in at his son, who was kneeling down beside a suitcase. " We have to leave for the air port in an hour. "

Arthur nodded, looking over the two sweaters in his hands. " I'm almost done. I just can't bloody decide which clothes I want to pack..."

The older male grinned at the teen. " Anxious to look good for the trip, are we? We could always by a few outfits in London, you don't have to hurry since there's still four days until the ceremony."

Before Arthur had the chance to answer, two other teens popped from behind the man and entered the room.

" Yeah, Arthur! There's no hurry, unless you want to see Al! "

Bryan smirked at the sandy blond male as Marie moved in closer, picking out one of the sweaters in Arthur's hand and throwing it into a pile by the bed.

" That one's ugly. Pack that one! "

Arthur frowned, looking over the forest green sweater in his hand before resigning to the decision and tossing it into the suitcase.

Leaning over to look into the suitcase, Bryan examined the contents, looking serious. " Y'know, Al will like it if you pack something sex-"

Arthur's fist crashed into the other teen's face before he could finish the sentence. The other teen groaned, rubbing his cheek, while Arthur's dad frowned, forgotten at the doorway. " Al? Are you talking about about Alfred F. Jones? "

Bryan smirked. " Yeah! He's - "

Throwing a dark glare at the brown haired American, Arthur shut him up before he could say something revealing. The emerald eyed teen's father frowned at hearing Bryan's agreement.

" Has Mr. Jones told you anything? "

Arthur focused his attention on his father figure. _Other than that I'm a personified state and not even human? _" No, what would he have told me? "

Mr. Davis shook his head. " If he hasn't said anything, then never mind. "

The man looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. " Did you meet the representatives for the nations of the former UK on your trip? "

" You mean Scotland, Ireland and Wales? ", Arthur asked, tilting his head in confusion to why his father would ask about them.

The older man nodded. " Yes. What did you think about them?"

" They were alright if that's what your asking. Did something happen?"

Mr. Davis shook his head.

" No it's nothing"

Straightening his posture, the man started to leave, first asking one more question. " Did you put your passport in you bag yet? "

" No, it's still in the kitchen drawer. "

Zipping up his luggage, Arthur stood up, making his way towards the door. " I'll go get it..."

Both males exited the room, leaving Marie and Bryan to their own devices. They looked at each other as an idea flashed through their heads. Smirking, Bryan reached for the hug pillow that was safely stuffed away in Arthur's closet, while Marie went for the suitcase, unzipping it.

" He could always buy clothes in London, right? "

* * *

Boarding the plane to London fortunately went without a hitch as Arthur went ahead to board the second class flight seats on the plane. The flight would be eight hours long and the emerald eyed male was planning on sleeping off his anxiousness the entire time. He sighed in his seat as the plane began to rise, frost creeping into the windows the higher the vehicle rose. The teen gazed out at the endless blue at the window, reminded of Alfred's blue orbs as he yawned, his head nodding off, hoping that the trip in London and his independence would go as smoothly as the ride.

Arthur awoke with only and hour left into the flight, feeling utterly hungover and sluggish, strange seeing how he didn't drink a drop in days, though understandable as well, since he had just woken up in a cramped chair and was thousands of feet above the ground. He rubbed at his eyes, shivering and instinctively pulling the thin blanket he was given, close around him.

" Arthur what's wrong? "

The emerald eyed male looked over to his side, at the eleven year old boy that was seated in the chair next to him. He rested his head on shoulder, trying to squint and block out the bright lights, and frowning confused at the younger boy's question.

" What? "

Alex kneeled in his chair putting his hand on his older brother's forehead. Arthur would have told him off if the hand hadn't felt cool and soothing.

" You're all hot! And you look sweaty and gross! "

Frowning, the teen brushed his younger brother's hand away, feeling his own forehead. It didn't feel hot at all, and he was shivering with cold.

" What are you talking about?"

His voice sounded a bit nasally, with a the odd sniffle breaking up the question. Alex scrunched up his face, mimicking the look of a wrinkled potato. " You look like this! "

Arthur frowned, but felt too tired to reprimand the boy for being childish. He closed his eyes again, trying to get in the last hour of sleep.

* * *

Alfred waited at the crowded airport, waving a sign marked 'Davis family' on a white board. The American had arrived a day earlier, preparing for the ceremony and meeting up with the other nations. He looked at the giant clock on the wall of the airport in anticipation of the plane's arrival. Even though he was nervous, the blue eyed male couldn't help at being excited that he was going to see Arthur again and that in a few days time, he'd be a nation again.

" Flight 246 from America will be arriving in five minutes. "

Alfred lit up at the announcement, rushing towards the gate where Arthur would be exiting. He jumped excitedly when people started pouring out, looking for a spot of sandy blond.

" No need to act so excited, mon ami. "

America turned to look at the French man behind him. He frowned at the man, wondering why he volunteered to come in the first place.

" I'm not excited! I'm just makin' sure he's not lost! "

He returned to staring at the gate. " Why are you even her? I thought you were spendin' time with Canada!"

The French man grinned in response. " I am merely here to ask notre cher Angleterre if he enjoyed my present.

" What present - -"

Before he had the chance to finish his question, the American spotted the tuft of blond hair that he was searching for. Waving his sign higher, he lit up as he saw the teen turn and spot him.

" Artie! "

Alfred rushed up to meet with the teen halfway as Arthur shuffled towards him with his family close behind. He swept him up into an embrace before letting go, surprised that the smaller male didn't protest.

" Artie? You okay? "

The teen scowled at the question, pushing at the taller male weakly, trying to get him away.

" Sod off! I was on a plane for eight bloody hours! I'm just tired! "

Francis entered the scene, smirking down at the emerald eyed male.

" Maybe that is not the only reason you are tired..." He winked. " Mon ami?"

Arthur glared heatedly at the French man, dropping his luggage to lunge at the older man, intent to kill. France dodged easily, noting the sluggish movement that the teen was sporting.

" Hmmm. You are not very energetic today, petit garcon. "

The teen scowled again darkly, though the watery eyes and flushed skin his face was featuring didn't hold much threat.

" Belt up frog and let me bloody kill you "

Arthur turned on his feet to ram the taller man again but as he rushed forward, his vision blurred causing him to trip on flat ground. He would have fallen face first if America hadn't jumped in to catch him.

" Whoa! Watch out! "

Holding him with one arm, Alfred supported the teen, allowing the younger male to stagger upwards, trying to stand. The American looked down worriedly.

" You sure you're alright, Artie? "

Arthur just frowned, not wanting any help. " I said I was bloody fine! "

Furrowing his eyebrows, the American stared intently at the sandy blond haired male.

he raised his hand to place it on the boy's forehead despite the protest it earned.

" Dammit Artie! You're burnin' up! "

Arthur slapped the American hand away. " I'm not sick! "

America frowned at the younger male's stubborn insistence. " Yeah! You are! "

Handing Arthur's luggage to Francis despite the dirty look the French man gave him, Alfred picked Arthur up, princess style, ignoring the struggled of the younger male.

" Oi! You wanker! Let go! "

Shaking his head, Alfred tightened his hold, ensuring that the other male couldn't slip out and headed to the hotel where everyone was staying. Arthur's family quirked their eyebrows at the interaction though they said nothing as they followed the blond, amused.

* * *

**A/N: Only two or three chapters left guys...kinda sad and kinda happy about it too. This fic has too many chapters if you ask me. Oh, and I just found the trip hours from Washington to London on a random internet site so forgive me if it's wrong. Well, I just had a fun social class again today! We were talking about the French revolution (felt a little sorry for France here) and along the way the discussion suddenly went on to how British food sucked. I laughed at that especially since it was the teacher who started it. He's a fun teacher. He randomly started talking about medieval torture methods then when one of my classmates wasn't paying attention he sneaked up behind the guy and whispered in his ear: "...cool, huh?" The guy got scared so badly it was funny!**


	31. Chapter 31: Old memories

Arthur woke up in an unfamiliar, brightly lit room feeling worn and tired. Pain coursed throughout his entire body even as he lay still, gazing up with bleary eyes at a perfectly white ceiling. He closed his eyes for a moment, wishing for even a moment more of rest. But the chattering of voices in the room interrupted him. So, after a second, the sandy blond reopened them, emerald orbs meeting chestnut instead of the outstretched white that he expected.

" He's awake, aru! "

The figure on top of him disappeared for a moment as words, barely comprehensible to the teen made their way into the air from another direction.

" He is ? ! Awesome! Hey, Artie, you okay? ! "

Another figure made his way into Arthur's line of sight, gazing down at the boy with clear blue eyes.

" Artie? Can ya hear me? "

Squinting at the man, the teen answered. " ...merica...? "

" Yeah! That's me! ", Alfred grinned, placing his hand on the sandy blond's forehead, the American's smile dropping at the touch. " Holy shit! Artie you're burnin' up! " He turned to the direction of the Chinese nation, calling him. " China! Little help here ? ! "

" Calm down, aru! Just take the bag of ice on the night stand and put it on his head! ", Yao seemed busy in the small open kitchen of the hotel room, throwing in and mixing a bunch of herbs into a small bowl. Alfred responded by darting his arm towards the night stand, snatching a small bag and roughly placing it onto the teen's forehead. Arthur hissed at the contact, receiving a worried look from the American. " China! It's not working! It looked like it hurt!"

Spinning around, not bothering to drop the bowl in his hand, China glared at they younger nation. " Then don't slam the bag onto his head, aru! "

The blue eyed nation ignored the older, still fretting beside the teen's bed. " Y'know this is like one of those colds he had a long time ago! Maybe I should get a burg-"

" Aru! NO! ", China rushed towards the door, blocking any way of exit by the American. Unfortunately, it also cut off any entrance from the outside. The Asian nation cried out in pain as the door flew open, slamming into his back. It was surprising that he still managed to hold onto the bowl he was carrying.

" Arthur! Is he okay? "

Alex entered the room, his father, as well as three nations following him. France, Scotland and a another country carrying a polar bear strode by the bed, examining the teen with worry. Scotland spoke first.

" Is he alright? "

America shook his head vigorously. " Nuh Uh! His face is really hot! " He turned to France. " Isn't this like one of those colds you told me he had before ? Yao won't let me get a burger to help him! "

France focused his attention on the teen, anxiously remembering the age old incident. " _Non_, Alfred. A hamburger won't help him. "

" But- "

" Belt up, you tosser...! I'm fine. "

Interrupting the other male, Arthur grunted in effort as he tried to sit up, struggling against the new surge of pain rushing through his body. After a minute, his failed attempts began to seem pitiful causing Alfred to reach out and he lp the younger male as he erupted into a new surge of coughs.

" Yer not fine! I'm a Hero! Let me help! "

The teen brushed the American's hand away, slapping his other hand onto his mouth as more coughs erupted from his throat. " I said...*cough*...that I'm bloody *cough* ...fine...! "

Furrowing his eyebrows, America cast a glance at Mr. Davis, who was talking to China about his son's condition and at the eleven year old boy who was trying to peek at the contents of the China man's bowl. Once he determined that they were a safe distance away, he bent closer towards the teen, whispering.

" China said that yer sick 'cause your nation's still flooded! " He inched away from the other male, his voice returned to his normal volume. " Don't worry, though! I'm a Hero! I sent a bunch o' people to help with England's restoration! Yer gonna be alright! "

Even though he was still tired, Arthur found energy to glower at the American. " I told you to sod off! I can take care of myself! " He clutched his stomach at another fit of coughs. " Don't waste your money taking care of me! Go home. "

America bit his lips at the familiarity of the words.

* * *

_Dozens of nations surrounded an ovular table, many absent from the illness garnered from the rising waters, the rest barely able to find strength to stand. With the continually rising water and the increasing amount of ill nations, all were trying to find aid with the stronger, less touched nations, in hope of saving themselves from drowning. America and Canada had both offered outstretched hands, arms that every nation was happy to accept._

_ All but one._

_ " England! Why won't you let me help you ? You're an island, you're worst off that most of those other guys! "_

_ America reached out, clasping the shoulder of the smaller nation. England turned to look behind him, receiving a pair of widened eyes from the blue eyed male at the pitiful state the other was in. Dark bags rested under a pair blood shot eyes coupled with a deathly pale complexion that could only belong to a corpse._

" .._.Leave me alone, America. I can take care of myself. I don't need a Hero. "_

_ The younger nation furrowed his eyebrows in frustration at the emerald eyed nation's stubbornness._

_ " No way! Look at you! You look like you just run over by a fucking truck! "_

_ Rolling his eyes, England glared, brushing away the American's hand forcefully. " I told you to sod off! I'm more than capable in taking care of myself! You're lending aid to Japan and twenty other nations, right? Don't waste your money trying to help me! I don't need it! " _

_ Turning to the exit, England sent one final statement to the younger nation. " Go home. "_

_ America silently watched the English nation leave before turning back to the table to grab his suitcase. Then he did what he was told. _

_ He went home._

_

* * *

_

_ " _I'm not going anywhere, Artie! I told ya I'd help ya so I'm helping ya! "

Arthur glowered at the American's response. " I don't need your help! I can handle myself just fine without it!"

" No! You -"

Before he could finish his sentence Scotland rushed in, doing something one should never do to a sick person. He punched him.

" You bleedin' Nyaff! " The Scottish nation was seething with anger, all fury directed at his younger brother. " Even after all this time...WHY ARE YOU STILL SO BLOOMIN' STUBBORN ? !"

The red haired man had a deadly glare set in his emerald eyes, recognizing the familiarity of the words as well.

" When are you going to learn that you can't fucking handle everything on you're own ? ! You're not as strong as you were before! Just accept the bloomin' help already so you don't go dying a second time! FOOL! "

Arthur just sat in confounded shock, unable to respond or move. He raised a hand to his sore face, staring blankly at the furious nation. Everyone in the room was just as shock as he was. A moment passed in absolute silence, broken when blood started to drip down the emerald eyed teen's nose. Alfred, noticing it first, panicked.

" Artie! Uhh...China! Tissues! We need tissues! "

The Chinese nation responded into action, glaring at the Scottish nation, who, despite the situation, looked quite proud of himself. " This is why you don't punch people, aru! "

* * *

Once the bleeding had been stemmed and Scotland kicked out of the room, China immediately set out to make tea out of the leaves he mixed while Alfred left to fetch a pair of clean pajamas for the teenage boy.

" Drink this, aru. "

The Chinese nation handed the cup of tea towards the teenage boy, gesturing him to drink. Arthur eyed the cup skeptically, gaining a roll of eyes from the Asian.

" It's tea I made, aru. It'll make you feel better. "

At the word 'tea', Arthur took the cup eagerly, downing it in one gulp. He twitched a bit at the bitterness but was grateful for the hot drink. Nodding at Yao in appreciation, he handed back the cup.

" Hey, Artie! You're PJs are in your suitcase, right? "

Glancing at the American, the teen frowned. " Of course they are, git. Where else would they be? "

Alfred scratched at his cheek, grinning a bit nervously, alternating his gaze between the suitcase and the teen. " Well, uh. They're not here. "

Arthur's frown deepened at the statement. " What are you bloody talking about? I packed them before I left. "

Reaching into the suitcase, America grabbed a soft object from the luggage, revealing it to the room. The Alfred pillow stared out into the small space from America's hand, causing laughs and huffs of amusement from everyone present.

" Hey! It's Alfred! "

Alex ran over to America, poking the Alfred pillow in the face while France laughed. " Hon hon hon~ It looks like you are thoroughly enjoying my present " He winked. " _Mon ami? _"

The teen was too busy staring at the pillow in horror to punch the French man in the face. He deadpanned. " It's not mine! "

" It was in your bag, Artie. "

" I didn't put it there! ", Arthur shouted out his only defense, cursing both Bryan and Marie for putting the pillow in his luggage. Strangely though, America grinned.

" Ha ha! Don't worry, Artie! France gave me one of you too! "

" What? " The teen's jaw dropped, his mind unable to comprehend the second half of the American's statement past the horrible butchering of his name.

Not hearing the question, Alfred continued " And Japan gave me a 2D version too! It's really awesome. " The blue eyed male's cheeks tinged slightly pink. " But...um...it's a bit weird. "

France laughed again, winking. " You mean erotic~ right, _mon cher_? "

America chuckled nervously, scratching his cheek and not answering.

" Arthur? "

The silence broke through the utterance of one name, by a very confused Mr. Davis. The older man looked at his son strangely. " Why do you have a pillow with Mr. Jones' face on it? "

Dread silently creeped into the teen's chest as he paled, not knowing how to explain the situation to his father. Thankfully...or not... Alex answered for him.

" It's 'cause him and Al are all lovey dovey! "

Both the American and teen flushed red, Arthur more so than the other. Mr. Davis looked at his youngest son with raised eyebrows before redirecting his gaze back to the emerald eyed male. " Is this true? "

The sandy haired blond began to stutter, his mind flying in all directions trying to find a decent answer. " I-I-I- "

" It's true! "

Twitching, Arthur stared at the source of the outburst with disbelief. And of course the source was that blasted blue eyed American. " What ? ! "

" Me and Artie are totally awesome for each other! "

Before Arthur could deny the statement, all other nations in the room began to nod their heads in agreement, destroying any chance the teen had for denial. After the unanimous agreement had ended, stared at his son scrutinizingly before striding up to him and clasping his hands on the boy's shoulders. Arthur responded to the stare with a nervous gaze of his own.

" Well...if you're serious ...I suppose you're old enough. "

The teen, too shocked to do anything but move his jaw up and down in silence, just watched the scene in front of him unfold. Mr. Davis turned to the American, gazing at the blue eyed male with a serious expression. " I'm trusting you to look after my son, alright? "

Alfred grinned in reply. " Of course! Leave him to me! "

The older man nodded before becoming silent, not knowing to say next.

" Well, aru. I'm going to see if the others arrive yet. ", China left the room, soon followed by Mr. Davis, then by a giggling Frenchman who was singing nonsense about 'l'amour' and lastly by a very confused eleven year old. Arthur and Alfred were left in an awkward silence, alone in the room. America grinned anxiously.

" Soooo...you can borrow my Pj's if ya want."

* * *

Arthur glared darkly at the American, though his watery eyes made it look more cute than deadly. " Belt up and leave me alone! "

Smirking at the teen's energy, the blue eyed male chucked the Alfred pillow at the smaller boy, crashing it right into the teens face. Arthur spluttered in indignation, shoving the pillow off him and not noticing the American creep closer towards the bed. Before he had the chance to react, Alfred pounced onto the teen, smothering him under his weight and laughing.

" Ha ha! Now you're sandwiched between me and me! "

" Git! Get...the...bloody fuck...off! "

The larger male laughed louder. " No way! "

" OFF! "

Arthur struggled beneath the heavier man, turning red as his insides began to get crushed. Luckily for him, Alfred noticed and sidled off. " geez, Artie! You're so weak! "

Scowling, the teen took the chance to grab the pillow and hit the original on the head with it. Repeatedly. " Ow! Artie! Stop hittin' me! "

The emerald eyed male just smirked in response, not relenting in his attack. " What are you talking about? You're hitting yourself. "

Pouting, the American grabbed another pillow, returning the other's attacks with his own. Both became so wrapped up in their personal personal pillow fight that they didn't notice the Frenchman peeking out from a tiny crack in the door.

" Ah~ young love..."

" Truce? "

America huffed tiredly after half an hour of a constant exchange of blows from the teen. The emerald eyed male glared tiredly, though his exhaustion shown through more clearly than the American's. It looked as if the only thing keeping him awake was sheer stubbornness. After a moment though, he nodded, his exhaustion getting ahead of him.

" Fine! truce..."

Collapsing onto the pillows behind him, Arthur sighed, coughing a bit once the adrenaline left him. He scowled when the American flopped down beside him.

" What are you doing? "

The blue eyed male smiled innocently from beside the other male. " Going to sleep? It's late."

Arthur's scowl deepened. " Beside me? "

" Well your dad gave his okay..."

Sitting up from his spot, the sandy blond glared. " You're his bloody boss! Of course he'd say okay! "

America pouted stubbornly at the outburst. " An okay is an okay! I'm staying! So there! "

Responding to the American's childishness with a roll of his eye, Arthur muttered with his voice laced with sarcasm. " Well aren't you bloody childish..." He returned his gaze towards the taller male. " Don't you have your own hotel room?"

Alfred stretched on the other side of the bed, making himself comfortable. " Yeah...but it's on the third floor and I don't feel like goin'! I'll just get Canada to bring my stuff to this room! "

" Don't be lazy, you wanker! " The teen's gaze fell on a second bed in the room. " And can't you sleep on that bed over there? There's no need to sleep beside me! "

Instead of getting off, America just rolled around the bed whining. " But, I waaannnaa" He grinned, pulling the teen closer to him and ignoring all protest. " And anywaaays~ Ain't it warmer like this? "

" Wanker! It's cramped! Get off! ", Arthur attempted to push himself out of the larger male's iron like grip, but failed when all attempts just tightened the other's hold.

" Nope! You'll definitely sleep better like this! " The American smiled softly at the teen, and poking his face. " Anyways, you look really tired! You've got bags under your eyes! Have you been getting enough sleep?"

Scowling at the observation, Arthur gave one final effort to push the American away. " That's because you attached bloody light to my BED! Who in bloody hell attaches lights to a BED? ! "

Alfred just hugged the smaller male closer. " But sleeping alone is scary! So I thought that maybe...if it had lights...it wouldn't be so scary."

The teen mumbled at being pulled closer but said nothing to answer what the American had just said. After a moment of no protests from the sandy blond, Alfred reached for the lamp by the bed and switched it off, glancing down at the male who was slowly drifting off to sleep. Laying his head on the pillow, the blue eyed male ensured that both he and Arthur were in comfortable positions before closing his eyes and allowing the teen's soft breathing to lull him to sleep.

* * *

On another side of the hotel room, Canada stood forgotten in the dark, holding a pair of pajamas in his hand. He sighed.

"...I guess I'll just leave these in the bathroom...eh..."

Shuffling towards the door, he clicked the exit shut softly, whispering to his polar bear.

" I wonder why everyone forgets me...? "

" Who are you? "

"...Canada, eh."

* * *

The morning that Arthur awoke for a second time, he was alone. A note was placed on top of the Alfred pillow, replacing the spot that the original had once taken. Arthur picked up the small note, wiping sleep from his eye with one hand and reading it.

_Sorry, Artie!_

_ I gotta go get ready for your independence ceremony with your dad! Hard to believe it's gonna be tomorrow, right? Before you go ' bloody hell' like you always do, it's cause you were asleep for a long time! You can call room service if your hungry! I'll see you later! And don't get mad, but I changed your clothes cause they were a bit dirty! Mattie left you another change of clothes on the spare bed if you wanna go out!_

_ Love, Your awesome Hero_

_ P. S. It's kinda smaller than I remember._

The teen stared at the postscript with a little confusion before the answer finally dawned on him. Taking a peek under his PJ's, he turned red at seeing himself wearing a new pair of underwear.

" PERVERTED WANKER! "

Arthur slammed the note onto the floor along with the Alfred pillow, stomping on the picture of the American's face before shuffling to the bathroom. He grabbed one of the complimentary tooth brushes and began brushing his teeth after he applie a decent amount of tooth paste, all the while, muttering to himself rather bitterly.

" It's not that small..."

After cleaning himself up in the bathroom, the emerald eyed male strode back into the hotel room, searching for the change of clothes that was mentioned in the note. He spotted them laid out , nicely folded on the spare bed. Examining the clothes, a plain green T-shirt and jeans, Arthur made a mental note to thank the Canadian nation later. Once the clothes were on, Arthur sat down on the bed, wondering what to do next.

' I should buy something to eat..."

The teen reached for the phone, picking it up to call room service. His hand lingered over the buttons before he shook his head, deciding to go downstairs instead of having room service bring his meal to him. So, placing the receiver down, Arthur exited the room, heading towards the elevator. On route he noticed a little ball of green fur flying around him.

" Mint? "

_England! _

The flying mint bunny flew towards Arthur, stopping straight in front of his face. He was followed by several other fairies, all eager to get a good look at him and chattering to each other energetically.

_He's shorter than back then!_

_ The eyebrows are the same though!_

_He wouldn't be England without the eyebrows!_

_ Ha ha! That's right!_

" Oi! Excuse me for having bloody eyebrows! " Arthur scowled, a little disheartened that even fairies were making fun of his eyebrows. He turned to flying mint bunny. " Is there something you need? "

The bunny nodded enthusiastically, a bit cutely though also a bit strange, seeing how the magical being had no neck. _We want to show you something!_

" Show me something? "

_Yeah! Follow us!_

Upon exiting the hotel, Arthur immediately recognized his surroundings and comfortably set out , following the fairies. The walk, about an hour, led him to the outskirts of London, towards a mansion that laid abandoned and partially filled with water.

" This is... "

_ Welcome Home England!_

Eying the building curiously, Arthur walked inside, wading through an inch of water. He strode up to a small chair that had his name engraved on the arm rest before gazing up at the fairies.

" What did you want to show me?"

_This way!_

Flying mint bunny led Arthur to a room, that judging from the amount of ruined books in shelves and sprawled on the floor, was the library. They led him to shelf at the far end of the room, surrounding it brightly and giggling.

_Behind this!_

Examining the book shelf, the emerald eye male, ran his hand over the old wood before moving to one side and leaning his entire weight on the shelf. The book case was strangely light, allowing the teen to shift it with ease. He took a peek behind the shelf, raising his eyebrows a bit at what he saw.

Behind the shelf, was a small steel safe, hidden nicely, and seeming in good condition despite it's age. Moving the shelf even further, Arthur entered the open space, facing the locked box. It looked electronic, and still fully functional.

" What's this? "

_There's something special inside! We used out magic so everything should still work!_

Arthur glanced at the fairies, a little suspicious that of them all looked excited and in anticipation to what was about to happen. " It needs a pass code..."

Mint bunny flew beside Arthur, staring at the safe then at the teen.

_It's a special date! You know it! Eight digits!_

" A special date? "

The emerald eyed male gazed at the the safe, deep in thought. " What's a special date for me...for England..."

Raising his hand to the keypad, Arthur instinctively entered a set of numbers.

" 1776. 07. 04...independence day.."

The safe unclicked, allowing the teen to take a peek at the contents. Several books rested inside the metal box, in perfect condition even as Arthur reached in to take one out.

" ...Photo albums? "

* * *

Alfred stretched, heading up to the second floor, back to where he thought Arthur was. It was almost his lunch break and he wanted to spend a bit more time with the teen before heading back to work.

" Artie!You awake yet ? "

The American swung the door to the hotel room opening, expecting a sandy blond male to be inside. He frowned in disappointment at was empty.

Tilting his head, America noticed that the change of clothes by the bed were gone. " Did he go out? "

The blue eyed male pouted, closing the door. " Awww. I wanted to eat lunch with him."

* * *

Taking out the albums, four in total, Arthur carried them to the living room and took a seat in one of the chairs that still looked stable enough to support his weight. After ensuring that the chair wouldn't break, the green eyed male flipped through the first album, placing it on top of the others in his lap. Small hand drawn portraits of a child Alfred revealed themselves to him followed by an older teenage version. The teen smiled a bit at how cute the American used to be before putting the first album away and taking the next. This one was filled with photos of both him and Alfred with a few of Kiku, Francis and the rest of the other nations.

" Hunh. I really looked bloody old back then didn't I?"

Arthur continued to look through the pictures , each album showing more recent photos than the last. He examined himself in each of the photos, finding that he rarely smiled in any of them. Poking at his face while staring at the pictures, Arthur leaned back in his chair, a bit contemplative. " Maybe I should've smiled more..."

Closing his eyes a bit, the teen yawned. He reopened them after a moment, looking back at the albums, and flipping through a few more pages, not noticing as he slowly nodded off.

* * *

_England rested on his sofa, a book in hand, trying to fit in a little last minute reading before he went up for bed. _

_ " Iggy! You comin' up yet? "_

_ The British nation sighed at the American's call, placing a book mark between the pages of the novel and setting it down on the coffee table._

_ " I'll be right up, git. There wasn't any need to call me."_

_ Stretching, England headed up the stairs to the bedroom, smiling a bit at the blue eyed male already waiting. Alfred was sprawled out all over the bed, wearing his superman print Pj's and grinning up at the older nation. The said nation rolled his eyes, amused at the sight. " You're still wearing those pajamas? I can't believe they make them in your size."_

_ America pouted at the question, puffing his chest and showing off superman T-shirt proudly. " It's custom made! And there ain't nothin' wrong with superman! "_

_ Striding over to the bed, England flicked the younger nation on the forehead, his posture stating that he was annoyed, though his expression held a fond look that the English nation only ever directed at America. " Don't waste your money on useless things like that. " He crawled into the bed, yawning. " And it's isn't not ain't. Don't forget to pronounce your G's either. Really, America. It isn't very pleasant to hear you butchering my language on a daily basis. "_

_ The American just grinned in response, pulling the covers on both of them. " Y'know you love it, Iggy! Anyways, we're not doing anything tonight? "_

_ England answered by bringing the covers higher on himself. " It's eleven p.m. I'm too bloody tired. "_

_ " Ha ha! you're such an old man, Iggy!"_

_ " ...Belt up."_

_ Alfred smiled, hugging the English nation and savouring the colour that ran up the smaller male's ears at the gesture. " But I love you anyways, even if you are an old man! "_

_ The America watched as the Brit turned a darker shade of crimson. "...git! "_

* * *

" Heeey! Has anyone seen Artie? It's already five! "

America wandered the hotel Lobby, asking every nation he bumped into if they had seen the sandy blond. So far there was no luck and the American was beginning to worry. He spotted Scotland, talking the the front desk clerk.

" Scotland! Have you seen Artie? "

The red haired nation turned to the younger, shaking his head. " No. I just asked the front desk. They said they saw him leave around ten this morning. Does anyone no where he might hace went? "

" I don't think so." Alfred frowned. " He's always disappearing..."

Turning back to resume his search, the blue eyed male was stopped by a small micronation.

" I know where he is! "

Sealand grinned proudly at the American. " But I'm not going to tell you until you acknowledge me as the Great nation Sealand! "

Alfred bent down to eye level with the other blue eyed male, reciprocating the grin. " No can do, Sealand! Tell me 'kay? "

" Not until you acknowledge me! "

Reaching out with both hand, Alfred pinched Peter on both cheeks, stretching his face. " I need you to tell me, alright? "

Shaking the American's hands away, the micronation pouted. " The fairies said that they wanted to show him something important. So they brought him over to his old house. "

Alfred smiled, completely overlooking the words ' the fairies said' and springing up. He glanced over at Scotland. " His old house was really close to here, right? "

Scotland nodded, answering. " About thirty minutes, if I remember correctly "

America rushed out of the hotel at the answer, leaving both Scotland and Sealand behind. The micronation continued to rub his cheeks, staring at the door that the American just exited.

" Why does he always get mean when it comes to England? "

* * *

Alfred jogged towards the direction of the old English mansion, reaching it in half the time a normal person would. It had been well over a hundred years since he'd last seen England's house. Back then, it held too many reminders that the English nation was gone. Just seeing the once well kept house that shone with England's care, broken, and falling apart had been too much for him. It might've seemed strange that now that Arthur was back that the old mansion no longer held any pain for the American, even after he entered it for the first time in centuries.

"...Artie? You here? "

America waded through the waters, relaxing a bit when he spotted the teen in an old, worn armchair, asleep and safe.

" Geez, Artie. You're always getting me worried."

Shuffling towards the boy, Alfred noticed the albums in Arthur's lap.

" These are..." He smiled. " England still had these? I can't believe they're still in perfect condition. "

Taking the albums, the American placed them on a dry surface in the room, lifting the the smaller male into a piggyback hold. Once he was sure the teen was comfortable, he picked the albums back up.

"...Alfred...? How'd you find me? "

Arthur stirred in his sleep, staring at the American with half-lidded eyes. Alfred answered with agrin on his face, but kept his voice down to a normal tone as to not awaken the teen further. " I'm your Hero, Artie! Of 'course I'd find you! "

" Oh...", The smaller male shuffled a bit before closing his eyes again.

" So, Artie! Why'd you decide to come here for? "

" Fairies"

Like he did with Sealand, America completely overlooked the answer and skipped onto the next question. " So did you find anything?"

Alfred felt a little nudge on his neck, probably from the sandy blond nodding. " Oh? What did you find? "

" Albums."

There was a little pause between the two males before Arthur continued to speak, albeit tiredly.

" ...I remembered something..."

Perking his ears, Alfred listened closely to the other's words. " What 'cha remember?"

It took the teen a moment to answer as he buried his head deeper into the crook of America's neck, in what could have been seen as a gesture of affection. Then, he said something that he would have probably have never said, fully alert.

" ...I remembered that I love you..."

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Ugh. It's gotten busy and to make things worst it's flu season is starting and I got sick. I had a three exams today too...And a social essay tomorrow. It's about Napolean and the French revolution. *cries* But I don't have school on Thursday and friday, so it's a four day weekend! Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter on time. Oh and just to lighten the mood, Napolean is the name of an ice cream flavour too isn't it? "**


	32. Chapter 32: Independence day

Albums in hand and teen resting on his back, Alfred reentered the hotel lobby with a dorky grin on his face. Even though Arthur had not stirred even once in the entire half hour it took from the worn mansion to the hotel, his words from before he completely fell asleep had stayed with the American in the silence of the walk. Striding forward, America adjusted his eyes to the brightly lit room of the hotel, immediately spotting the red haired nation on the other side of the room. His gaze was reciprocated when the Scot turned to where he stood.

" So, he was really there? "

Nodding, America peeked behind at the sleeping body behind him, while Scotland examined both he and the sandy blonde with a scrutinizing stare.

" Did something happen? "

Alfred turned his attention to the older male, still smiling. Despite being as oblivious as he was even the American could see the question of ' did you do anything to my brother' hidden within other question.

" Something? Like what? "

Scotland's gaze didn't lighten even the slightest at the blue eyed male's deflection.

" You're smiling like a bloomin' idiot. " He cast a glance at the sleeping teen. " Of 'course you being a fool is completely normal, but him letting you carry him isn't. "

If his hands weren't so occupied with the resting blond and the albums, Alfred probably would have scratched at his cheek nervously. But, seeing how they were, he opted to sliding his gaze away from the other male, only making suspicions rise.

" What did you do? " The question, seemingly harmless, didn't match the growing shadows on the Scot's face.

" Weeeelllll..."

Dragging his word, Alfred failed to see Scotland's increasing impatience.`

" Tell me before I stick a bloomin' bag pipe up your arse! "

Pouting, America puffed up his cheeks out defensively, staring down at the older nation. " What makes you think it's _I _did it? I mean it could've been Artie that did something! "

Scotland's ' I don't believe you' look only served to make the American's pout deepen. " I'm serious!" Alfred glanced away, his cheeks tinging slightly pink. " He...uh...he said that he loved me. "

The incredulous look on Scotland's face remained, his expression obviously one of disbelief. " Are you sure you weren't hallucinating? "

" I wasn't! He really did! " A look of slight offence made it's way onto the blue eyed male's face at the question, though it didn't last very long. Alfred took a small peek at the elevator from over the Scot's shoulder. " Well... Nice talkin' to ya and all but Artie's really tired and everything soooo..."

Making a break for the elevator door, Alfred flinched when his attempt was easily halted by the red haired nation. " Hold it tight there , you Nyaff! "

Scott clasped a firm grip on the American's elbow, putting a stop to any of Alfred's attempts. "

"Give him to me! "

The older male gestured to the sleeping body on America's back, his stance taking one of a defensive older brother.

" He's staying with me tonight."

America paused for a moment, eyeing the elevator, before he turned slightly to glance at the Scottish nation.

" Why? "

Glaring in response, the red haired male made another motion towards the sandy blonde. " I tolerated you staying with him for one night but that's all! I never approved of your relationship with him two hundred years ago so don't go thinking I'll let you take advantage of him again."

" Don't make me sound like France! " The sunny blond grinned. " I'm a Hero! I definitely won't take advantage of him! "

Scoffing, Scotland rolled his eyes at the answer. " You're a horny brat and he's probably a hormonal teenager tight now. I'd rather not trust the two of you, espescially you, to be in the same room as each other. Partically in a hotel room! Now give!"

Before he could make a grab for the teen, Arthur began to mumble softly in the comforts of Alfred's back.

" ...Alfred...?"

The American perked up at the sound of his name, turning his attention towards the emerald eyed male. " Yeah, Artie? "

"...shut up..."

Alfred pouted again at the words. " Why does everyone keep blaming me? It totally wasn't me! "

Forcing his eyes open a smidge, Arthur finally registered his surroundings. " Oh...we're back?"

America's smile resurrected as he answered. " Yup! We're here! "

Examining the room through bleary eyes, the teen spotted the red haired male behind them and, to America's dismay, began to sidle of his back.

" I could walk the rest of the way..."

Staggering a bit as he fell to the ground, Arthur quickly righted himself, nodding towards the Scottish nation in acknowledgement.

" Are you feeling better? "

Inspecting the sandy blond teen, Scotland saw that the boy was still quite pale, though his colour was much better than the day before. Arthur's gaze went up towards the Scottish male's face, examining him just as much as the latter.

" I'm alright." The teen tilted his head, still examining the red haired male, with a curious expression on his face.

" Is something wrong?"

After a moment's thought, Arthur answered. " You...you're my brother, right?"

Scotland doubled back a bit at the sudden question, but soon responded with a straight face. " That's right. You remember? "

Nodding his head, the smaller male began speaking once more. " You were a jerk weren't you? You shot arrows at me..."

If not for the nostalgic look on the sandy blond's face, Scotland probably would have felt a shot of guilt run through him. But, because there was, he was able to return the question with a soft smile of his own. " Yes...that was me..."

Nodding his head again, Arthur turned his attention to the American, gently prying the albums from the other's hold. " I'm going to head back to the room."

Making his way towards the elevator doors, Arthur pressed the up button, entering the small space once the doors gave entrance. Alfred quickly followed behind, closing the door with the press of a switch. It took a moment for Scotland to realize that his plan to separate the two had failed.

" That Nyaff! "

* * *

Arthur flopped onto the hotel bed tiredly, burying his head into the soft fabrics of the pillow. Strangely, despite the fact that he had just been piggy backed the entire time to the hotel, the teen didn't feel the slightest bit sore, though he still felt a whole lot tired. Rubbing his eyes, Arthur buried himself deeper into the pillow, glancing up at the American in the room. He mumbled into the pillow, his words directed to the taller male, but not heard.

" What was that, Artie? "

America inched closer to the bed, seating himself down beside the sandy blond, leaning nearer. The teen flushed slightly at the proximity, burying himself deeper into the pillows and mumbling louder though still incomprehensible.

" Still couldn't hear ya, Artie! "

Alfred moved closer still, not stopping until his face just hovered over the sandy blond's head, his breath easily felt on Arthur's hair. This time, still blushing, Arthur glance up from his pillow, whispering.

" ...about what I said earlier..."

The teen seemed to grow red with embarrassment at the very memory of him confessing his love to the American, though the golden blond seemed to redden with a very different emotion.

Happiness

Scratching his head, Alfred grinned bright and childlike. He reached out to hug the other male tightly, despite the awkwardness of embracing someone that was lying down while seated. In response, Arthur seemed reluctant, though he didn't put much effort in pushing the other male away. Alfred smiled even wider at the small amount of protest, nuzzling his head into sandy blond's neck.

" You said you love me, right?

Flushing redder at the question, Arthur shuffled away from the larger male, turning only to scowl cutely at the American. " I-I did but..." The sandy blond stuttered on his words, unable to complete his sentence in a single attempt. " I still think you're a git! " A deeper shade of crimson spread across his ears as the teen turned away from the blue eyed male, embarrassed. Alfred just smiled in response.

" Ha ha! You're so tsundere, Artie! "

" Wanker! I'm not!", Arthur glanced back, only for a moment to glare. He repeated his words more forcefully.. " I'm not! "

Amused at the teen's denial, Alfred laughed, pulling the smaller male closer. " Y'know, I bet you don't even know what it means! "

The American felt Arthur twitch slightly, the redness of his cheeks not fading even the tiniest bit. " I'm not daft! I know what it means! "

" Then what does it mean? ", Alfred grin, knowing England's familiar method of avoidance when there was a topic that he didn't quite know.

" It means..." Arthur stumbled over his words, face tensing as he clutched at his pillow tighter. After a moment he gave up, elbowing the American in the stomach and rolling to the empty side of the bed. " It's Japanese, right ? ! I'll ask Japan in the morning! "

Grimacing slightly at the blow to his torso, Alfred quickly recovered, the grimace morpheing into a smirk at the emerald eyed male's answer. " See! You didn't know! "

Clinging to his pillow, Arthur glowered at the American. " Belt up! I said I'll ask Japan in the bloody morning! "

Collapsing onto the bed, America rolled towards the glowering male, stopping short of crushing the teen and embracing him instead. " You're silly, Artie! Real silly! "

The teen remained silent momentarily before answering. " Sod off. "

Never the type to obey orders, Alfred just snuggled closer to the smaller male, enjoying the lack of protest. He hugged the teen tightly, though not too tight, ensuring the teen was comfortable before resting his head on the adjacent cushion and staring fondly at the back of the sandy blond's head. " Hey, Artie? " Alfred whispered softly at the teen, loud enough to be heard but not enough to be an annoyance. Arthur responded to the question almost instantaneously.

" What...? "

Burying his face into the teen's soft blond hair, the blue eyed male continued speaking. " Don't keep disappearing, alright? "

Shuffling a bit farther in order to turn fully towards the American, Arthur looked confusedly at the American, face to face. " What? "

Alfred seemed to lighten up at the sight of Arthur's face, hugging him even closer. " You keep disappearing. I know I'm your awesome hero and all but it ain't easy to protect ya if I don't know where you are, kay? " The American's expression seemed soft at his own words though his eyes displayed a hard seriousness in them that would have terrified the blond if they had been hostile. Arthur nodded, gazing directly into the sunny blond's blue orbs. "Only if you won't"

This time it was America's turn to look confused. " What? "

The teen seemed to be embarrassed to what he was about to say, but despite that, he continued, his voice dropping a level in his embarrassment. " ...you weren't there this morning...you can't keep disappearing either."

Alfred looked surprised for a moment before his smile reappeared. " Then it's a promise, Artie! "

After a moment of silence, America pecked the sandy blond on the cheek, smiling. " good night, Artie. "

* * *

The morning of the independence ceremony, America woke up to the sight of the teen's back facing him, though his arms were very much empty. Peeking towards the teen, the sunny blond pouted at the sight of Arthur hugging the Alfred pillow towards him, neglecting the original.

Unhappy with being ignored, the American rolled over to his side, towards the smaller male, poking the Alfred pillow out of Arthur's hold and onto the floor. The teen mumbled in response, shifting a bit in his sleep though not waking.

" Arrttiiiee~ wake uuppp! "

Poking at the teen's face, Alfred smiled when Arthur instinctively swatted his hand away, grumbling.

" C'mon, Artie! We gotta get ready! "

The American poked at the smaller blond's cheek a second time, but, like the first the only reaction he gained was an annoyed groan. Waiting patiently for two seconds, Alfred grinned as he began to form an awesome plan to wake the green eyed male. Another second later he put his plan into action.

Grabbing the teen from the sides, the sunny blonde lifted the boy up so that he on top of him, using himself as a mattress. It was strange that all that Arthur could do was mumble the entire time. Adjusting the teen so that both of them were face to face, Alfred started the main event of his plan.

He kissed him.

Swirling his tongue around the cave of the teen' s mouth, Alfred carefully watched Arthur's reaction, getting ready for when he woke up. Arthur twitched at first, mumbling into the American's mouth. A moment later his eyes snapped open, finally realizing his mouth was being invaded.

" Wha-? ! "

Before the teen could finish reacting, Alfred shot his hands out, bringing them to the back of the teen's head and forcefully deepening the kiss. It was only when both of them had to gasp for air did he release.

" What the bloody hell are you doing, you wanker ? ! "

Arthur was completely red in the face, most likely from being kissed and the lack of air. His expression was one of anger, though it didn't stop the American from grinning.

" I woke you up with a kiss! Romantic, huh? "

The emerald eyed male twitched at the larger male's audacity. " Romantic, my ar-"

Cut off with another kiss, Alfred attacked Arthur's face with small pecks, causing the boy to flush a furious shade of scarlet. He smiled, more softly this time, up at the blushing male.

" It's fine! 'Cause we love each other, right? "

Arthur could only stutter at the statement, giving the American another opening for a kiss. A kiss that this time Arthur returned, albeit nervously.

" See! It's fine! "

Alfred smiled again, causing the teen to blush even harder. " S-sod off, you git! "

Glancing away from the person under him, Arthur tried to direct his gaze anywhere other than the American. Alfred wouldn't let him.

" Hey, Artie? "

"...what?" Arthur glanced back at the blue eyed male, though his gaze lingered only for a moment before he turned away again. Alfred continued with his question anyways.

" Can I have one more? "

Not bothering to wait for an answer, the American captured the smaller male's lips once more.

" P-prat! I didn't say yes! "

" But it was good, right? " Despite the question he just asked, Alfred smiled innocently at the other male, happy at the cute reaction he was getting. Arthur was trying to cover up his expression with his hand, forcing himself to frown deeply because of the blush tinging his cheeks.

" Don't flatter yourself! "

Laughing at the outburst, a flash of mischief shot through the sunny blond's azure orbs as he grinned up at the teen. " Do ya wanna go further? "

" Huh? " Arthur looked genuinely confused at the question as he naively wondered what Alfred meant. He got his answer a moment later as the American smirked, holding onto the smaller male and flipping their positions until he was on top. Alfred loomed over him, the mischievous smirk still plastered on his face, as he leaned closer towards the teen. Arthur shut his eyes tightly at the proximity, expecting another kiss. He didn't get one.

" ...Alfred? "

Peeking open one eye, Arthur frowned at the sad smile the American seemed to be giving him from above. " What's wrong? "

Alfred continued to smile with a mixture of emotions, some sad. But mostly relief. He pressed his forehead against the teens, still smiling the sad smile that didn't seem to suit his face. " Y'know I'm really glad you're here. "

Arthur tilted his head slight in confusion, not understanding what the American meant. " My dad's here too. I had to come. "

Shaking his head, Alfred responded to the statement. " I don't mean that. I'm just really glad that you exist. " A moment of silence entered the room as America seemed to be lost in thought. He continued speaking a second later. " Back then, I really thought you were gone for good. " His expression seemed to sadden as he remembered the tragic events that had past through the centuries. " When my government made you my state, I thought that I killed any chance you had off coming back. I mean, if you were still a nation then there was always a chance of you coming back, even if you weren't the same as before. But, as a state..." The question seemed to cut itself off as the American grinned. " I'm really glad you're here! "

Arthur couldn't seem to find any words to respond to this, instead he just stared up at the American's smile, silent. After a short while he made an attempt, his mind rushing to try and figure out something worth saying. At the moment anything that could break the silence would have done.

" Alfr-"

" Arthur! Dad said to come down and... "

Freezing midway on his attempt, Arthur's eyes shot to the door, where an eleven year old was standing, a key card in hand and eyes pasted onto the bed at both his and Alfred's compromising position.

" Alex! Why are you... ? ! How ? ! "

Instead of answering his older brother's question, Alex turned tail and ran out the door, screaming.

"DAD! ! ! AL AND ARTHUR ARE DOING THE DIRTY! ! "

There was a clamour down the hall in response, mainly a perverted French laugh and swears in Scottish.

" AMERICA ! ! YOU BLOOMIN' NYAFF ! ! WHAT IN BLEEDING HELL DID YOU DO ? ! "

A clatter of heavy foots steps increased in volume, approaching he room and allowing the American enough time to quickly jump off the bed.

" Ha ha! I guess it's time to go down and breakfast, huh? " Alfred scratched his head nervously, glancing away from the blond at the same time Scotland burst in, wielding a bagpipe.

" You damn brat! I warned you! "

Rushing towards the American, the Scot made the movement of ramming him with the hard end of the bagpipe. Luckily for Alfred, Arthur was there to save him.

" Wait! "

Freezing with the pipe of his instrument right at the American's face, Scotland turned his attention to the teen still on the bed.

" We really didn't do anything! "

Taking in the sight of one messy bed with the other bed in the room cleanly made, the red haired nation frowned deeply.

" You two slept in the same bed? "

" Ah...We...uh..." The teen was lost of words to say, not wanting to say a lie. Alfred was too busy staring up the pipe in his face. Arthur's stutter was all Scotland needed to snap. Bringing the pipe back, he propelled it hard. Right into the American's face.

" Gah! " Stumbling backwards, Alfred grabbed hold of his nose, trying to nub the dull pain that was now spreading across it. Scotland nodded in satisfaction, turning to the shocked teen.

" Get ready. Breakfast is in ten. "

* * *

Breakfast, a simple meal of scones and tea for Arthur and burgers for Alfred finished quickly with everyone rushing to prepare for the afternoon ceremony in less than five hours. Arthur was sulking in the corner of the lobby after having a talk with Japan about the meaning of 'tsundere'.

" Artie? What's wrong? "

Striding towards the teen, Alfred was met with full on dark glare from the smaller male. " I'm not a bloody 'tsundere'! "

The conversation from last night already forgotten, America tilted his head in confusion. His face lit up briefly at remembering a minute later.

" Aw, you're still goin' on about that, Artie? "

Arthur's scowl deepened as his glare flared up at the American. " I asked Japan! I'm not! "

Alfred laughed at the glare, not at all affected by it. " But it's true! " He leaned over to peck the sandy blond on the forehead. " And anyways, you're my tsundere! "

Still frowning, the emerald teen glowered, flicking the American on the face. " I'm not a blasted woman. Don't think I'll just stop being mad just because you give me a kiss! "

Grinning, Alfred brushed off the teen's anger, turning towards a group of people walking into the hotel. " Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna see if everything is done, kay? I'll see ya later! You could talk to someone if you're bored! Just don't go anywhere, alright?"

Meeting up with the group of people, Alfred turned his attention away the the sandy blond, leaving the boy to his own devices. Arthur gazed around the room for someone to talk to. Other than Alfred and his group of people, the only other occupants of the lobby were the receptionist. And Russia. Shivering at the way the Russian seemed to stare at him with an unreadable smile, Arthur stood up, carefully shuffling to the elevator.

" ...I suppose I'll just go back to the room..."

* * *

Resting on the bed, Arthur spent the rest of the morning reading pile of comics left for him by the Japanese nation. ' Manga' was what the man had called them. They were interesting, yes, if not a little strange. Especially the largest pile of them all, the pile that Kiku had labelled 'yaoi'.

" Arthur! Dad said to come down now! The ceremony is starting in thirty minutes he said! "

Glancing up from his book, Arthur sat up, stretching. " It's already time? "

Alex answered with a nod. " Yup! Alfred and everyone are already downstairs! There's a whole bunch of other people too! It's cool! They put up this flag and everything! "

Rolling off the bed, Arthur brushed himself off and headed towards the door, leaving the comics on the bed.

" I'll be right down. "

Shutting the door, Arthur headed towards the elevator, his brother by his side, biting his lip nervously. It was the moment he was both dreading and looking forward to at the same time and it was no shock that the boy was nervous.

" Hey, Arthur! "

Alex called up to his older brother, causing the teen to gaze down at the smiling child. " Yes? "

" Dad said that after today, we're gonna be English! Is that true? "

Arthur's expression turned into one of slight surprise, soon replaced by a soft yet troubled smile.

" Yes...I suppose it is..."

* * *

Entering the conference room, Arthur could barely mask his shock at the grandness of the decorations. Numerous antiques were littered around the room in glass cases, all of them looking as if they were centuries old. But, what shocked the teen the most was the large flag taking up the entirety of one wall. The Union Jack seemed to radiate brilliance into the room, it's aura screaming a sort of superiority to everything in the room. Arthur couldn't help but feel proud at the sight despite his anxiousness of the situation.

" Artie! You're here! "

Spotting the teen at the door, Alfred rushed towards him ecstatically, completely ignoring all the high standing officials in the room. The American grabbed Arthur's hand, pointing to the first row of seats at the side of the room. " You sit there! Right beside China! " Dragging the teen towards the already seated Asian nation, Alfred forced the sandy blond into a seat, nodding satisfied. " China said he'll make sure that everything is okay if anything bad happens! "

The golden blond's words earned a silent glare from the China man who glance down to check on the teen. America caught the glare, rushing in to rectify his mistake. " I mean, _if _something bad happens! I'm not saying something will happen! And the Hero is here is something does happen! Not that it will! "

Silencing the American again with another glare, China placed his hand on the teen's forehead, ensuring that the blond was alright. " Are you feeling okay, aru? "

The teen nodded, reassuring both older males. " I'm fine. "

" That's great! Let China know if you start feeling bad, okay! " Alfred tousled the sandy blond on the head one last time before he headed back to the front podium, where the most important looking of the officials seemed to be standing.

" Everyone! Please be seated! We'll be starting in a few moments. "

Mr. Davis stood behind the podium, a proud expression on his face. Once everyone was seated he adjusted the microphone in front of him, clearing his throat and began to speak in a confident tone.

" As you all know, we are gathered here today to witness the magnificent rebirth of our beloved nation of England. Our nation has gone through hundreds of trials that has threatened its existence and two hundred years the final string was cut. But! Today, with everyone as witness, England will resurrect itself and stand as greatly as it did centuries ago! "

A small cheer erupted in the room at the speech as one by one, the officials, including the president, gave their own speeches. Once all had spoken a single document was placed on the podium, at the sight of it, everyone in the audience leaned forward to get a clearer look at what would soon be England's declaration of Independence. The declaration was signed by the officials without any doubt, though Alfred's expression looked slightly troubled as he stood forward, his pen lingering over the document. He glanced at Arthur briefly, meeting the gaze of the emerald orbs before gulping and hovering his pen over the paper.

" I, Alfred F. Jones, representative of the United States of America, declare England as it's own independent nation. Free to govern its own self, economically, politically and socially. " Nodding, he brought the pen down, swirling the ink on paper and signing the final name.

And thus, the declaration was signed.

* * *

" ...is that all? It's over? "

Arthur sat in his seat, looking slightly perturbed that the one hour ceremony was what he had been overly anxious of.

" It's over, aru. Are you feeling alright? "

Testing his limbs by stretching them, the teen nodded. " Yes, I feel fine." He sighed in relief. " I thought something horrible would happen. But I suppose I was worried over nothing. "

Standing up to fully stretch himself, Arthur smiled at the American that came running towards him.

" Arthur! You alright ? ! "

Arriving in front of the smaller male, Alfred started patting the teen everywhere, making sure nothing was was wrong and irritating the sandy blond greatly. " I'm fine, you git! Stop bloody doing that! " Arthur swatted the American's hand away, though his energy only made Alfred smile.

" This is great! You sure you're okay? "

Nodding, the newly found Briton smiled. " I'm fine! I'm still here, aren't I? "

Alfred grinned at that statement, grabbing the teen and swinging the teen in the air, garnering looks at the exiting officials. " Yup! You're here! "

Placing the emerald eyed male back on the floor, America gained a smack to the upside of his face by the annoyed teen. He hardly felt it though, in all of his relief.

" Ah ha ha! That's the spirit! Let's get a bite to eat! I'm hungry! "

Moving ahead of the English nation, American headed towards the exit, Arthur following close behind, sighing at the sunny blonds energy.

He didn't even make it to the door.

" Arthur ? ! "

A dull thud resounded from behind the American, as he spun around, panic rising at the sight of the fallen teen. Arthur was on his knees, clutching at his stomach with one hand, while trying to support himself with the other. Alfred rushed towards him, freezing when the sandy blond shook his head violently, gesturing for the American to stop where he was. Coughs erupted from the teen's throat violently. Dry at first.

But only at first.

Water, only water, followed the coughs, soaking the floor of the room. Seconds feeling like hours seemed to pass by the room as the carpet in front of teen seemed to darker in colour at the excess amount of water. Not able to withstand the sight any longer, Alfred continued to rush forward towards Arthur's side. China followed soon after.

"Keep him coughing, aru! He has to get all the water out! "

Nodding, Alfred began to pat the teen's back gently, but all hope seemed to vanish when Arthur's eyes seemed to roll to the back of his head as he seemed to choke, unable to take in a single breath of air.

" Shit! "

America began to pat the teen's back more erratically, using one hand to support the teen as he lost strength in his arms to even support himself. " Damn it! Has anyone called an ambulance yet ? ! "

Alfred looked around the room desperately, pleading for someone, anyone to answer. Thankfully someone did.

" They're on their way! " My. Davis stepped forward instantly, phone in hand, worried greatly about his son's health. America sighed in relief at the answer, turning his attention back to the teen. Arthur had stopped coughing, but, from the look of him, that was of no relief. Liquid still dripped from the sandy blond's mouth, but it was as if his breathing had completely stopped. His eyes were half lidded, their light dimming with every passing moment.

" Fuck! Artie! C'mon stay awake! Don't go to sleep! " Alfred slapped at the teen's face, desperately trying to jolt Arthur awake.

There wasn't a single response.

' Arthur! ! You can't sleep! Didn't you promise that you wouldn't disappear again ? ! "

Still no response.

Desperately clinging onto the sandy blonde, Alfred tried his utmost to get the teen to react to no avail. Despite being the Hero, even he was on the verge of tears.

" Damn it!...don't go! ! ! "

* * *

Alfred paced erratically in front of the surgery room door, surrounded by the rest of the nations as well as Arthur's father and brother. Bags had formed under his eyes in his worry but he showed no sign of going to rest.

" America, eh! Take a break! You've been standing there for four hours! " Canada stood up from his seat, shuffling over to his brother, bags under his own eyes and clutching onto Kumajiro. Despite the Canadian's good intentions, the American glared, not relenting in his pace.

" Shut up! He could come out any second now! I need to know if he's alright! "

" Amerique! Arretez! You're brother is right! You need to rest! Arthur will not appreciate it if you collapse in his stead! "

France rose to Canada's defence, standing between the two brothers. "Alfred continued pacing, his worry making him irrational. " He's not gonna fucking appreciate it if he's dead! "

His patience snapping, Canada walked to his brother, slapping him with an angry look on his face. " I said take a break, eh! You look like you're about to collapse! "

Shocked at his brother's sudden and unexpected outburst, Alfred rubbed at his sore cheek, staring at the angry expression on the North American nation's face. " ...Canada..."

" Am I interrupting something ? "

Snapping to attention, Alfred spun behind him to face the doctor that had appeared during their argument. He immediately rushed towards him, desperate for answers. " Arthur! Is he alright ? ! "

The doctor flinched back a bit from the American before he composed himself, answering. " We were able to drain the water but since the water keeps coming we've had to attached tubes to keep him from drowning. "

" So, he's alive ? ! "

The Americans smiled in relief at the news, though the smile immediately fell at the doctor's downcast expression. " He's alive but..." Alfred's heart seemed to drop as he anticipated the next words.

" ...He's in a coma..."

* * *

**A/N: **

**.Another late update...sorry...but, geez this chapter was hard to write. Well, next chapter is last. (=,=) Can't believe it's already the end... **


	33. Chapter 33: End, Epilogue and Omake

**A/N: I made a mistake with England's name last chapter! I didn't know that the name ' Britain' and 'England' weren't interchangeable. And that 'Britain' was used to address the entire U. K as a whole! I'm sorry about that! I fixed it up already ,so,just a note, England, Scotland, Wales and Ireland, didn't decide to unify again to the U. K. It's just England! Thank you to the nice people on LJ that corrected me! I'm grateful for that! Now, onto the last chapter! It's kinda short but there is an epilogue and omake at the end of this too.**

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes to a white washed room, the steady sound of a heart monitor echoing across the small space. His eyelids bore heavily against his emerald orbs, only allowing him to fleetingly glimpse the rhythmic mist of the oxygen mask placed on his face. Glancing both left and right through half opened lids, the teen wearily examined his surrounding, looking over the pale walls and metal equipment. Beside the door stood several chairs, all empty, except for one. A brown haired man, in his late thirties or early forties occupied a seat, flipping through the pages of an English newspaper. Arthur stared at the man for moment before attempting to speak.

" ...where...am I? "

His voice came out low and raspy, the volume soft and weak compared to the hiss of the oxygen mask. The man didn't seem to hear, his attention still on the papers in front of him. Arthur repeated the question, but when his voice went unheard for a second, he began to reach for the oxygen mask, feebly trying to remove it. His attempt caused the mask to clatter to the ground, earning the man's attention with the sudden noise. He looked up from his paper, eyes widening at the sight of the awakened boy.

" Arthur? Holy shit, you're awake! "

The man shot out of seat excitedly, rushing towards the teenage boy. Arthur flinched slightly at the energy, staring at the brown haired man incredulously.

" ...who are you? How do you know my name? "

The man' s expression dropped in confusion at the questions for a moment before he righted himself, standing straight at facing the emerald and mock saluting.

" I'm the security guard assigned to Arthur Kirkland, The representative for England! " The man dropped the salute, examining the teen with a small smile. " Since no one else is here, maybe I should call you the personification..."

Arthur widened his eyes at the man's answer, his jaw dropping. " How'd you...? "

Scratching his head nervously, the man glanced away for a moment. After the moment he stared back at the sandy blond, his eyes sad. " Alfred told me. I mean, if your friend suddenly went coma and stopped ageing you'd want answers too, right?"

The emerald orbed male furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. " Friend? What? "

Chuckling softly at the other male's confusion, the man answered. " It's me, Brian. You really didn't recognize me? "

Brian reached over to pat the sandy blond's head. " It's been a long time, Arthur. You've been asleep for the last twenty years... "

* * *

Alfred was stooped over a pile of documents, a serious expression on his face as he glanced at the phone. Picking it up, he place the receiver by his ear, waiting for the receptionist to pick up.

" Mr. Jones? Can I help you? "

America immediately answered at the female voice, giving his request. " Can you connect me to Scott Kirkland ? There's some questions I need to ask him. "

The receptionist gave an affirmative as a short silence entered the line, soon replaced by an irritated Scottish voice.

" What the bloomin' hell do you want, America? "

Scotland's annoyance rang clear on the other side of the phone, but it went unheard as the American ignored it, beginning to speak. " Hey, Scotland! I was just calling to see how how the restoration efforts are goin' at your place. "

There was a sigh on the other side of the line as the Scot answered. " You called five hours ago! Nothing changed! Isn't it almost midnight there? Stop calling me and go to sleep! "

Alfred pouted at the older male's harsh answer. " ...but ..."

Another sigh entered the line, slightly louder than the first. " Look, Wales went to meet with England's prime minister, Ireland's with him too. They'll go see the brat when their done with their meeting, alright? It's been twenty years America, no one's going to call in the next five minutes to tell you England's going to wake up. "

Biting his lip despondently, Alfred nodded. " Fine...Just tell Wales to call me when he visits Iggy, kay? "

Instead of an answer, a quiet ring made it's way to the blue eyed male's ear, Scotland's voice entering right after it. " Hold on, America. It's Wales. "

From the other side of the line, the American could hear indistinguishable words as he waited, finger still tapping for the Scot to answer. After several moments, he did. " Well, fuck..."

" Did something happen to Iggy ? " Alfred yelled into the phone, panicked at the Scot's words, his answer arrived shortly.

" I take back what I said earlier... England just woke up. "

* * *

Arthur stood by bed nervously, his arms outstretched as the doctor examined every inch of his body, checking for any signs of abnormality. Glancing to the door, the teen frowned at the sight of both Wales and Ireland, as well as Brian staring at his from the entrance way.

" Would you three stop bloody staring at me ? ! "

All three men didn't bother to answer, every one of them continuing to stare at as if was an interesting exhibit piece. Wales stepped forward first, handing the younger male a newspaper as the doctor finished his examination.

" You should keep up to date to what's happening. It's a pain to us if you remain ignorant to your own events. "

Falling onto his hospital bed, Arthur scoffed, taking the newspaper. " Looks like you haven't changed in the last centuries. Still an asshole, I see. "

Wales quirked his eyebrows at the response. " You remember? "

Flipping a page, the sandy blond answered. " Not everything yet. I suppose there were quirks in staying asleep for two decades. I dreamt a lot. "

" Dreams, huh? " the Welsh nation glanced behind him, gesturing to Ireland roughly. " Hurry up and get in here Ireland! "

The Irish nation scowled at his younger brothers but decided to enter regardless. " Shut your mouth, Wales. I was coming in anyways "

Stepping into the room, Ireland walked closer to the blond, though he stayed an arms length away, frowning.

" Just because you're back doesn't mean I'm going to give you Northern Ireland! We're not the U.K anymore. "

The two sibling nations stared at each other for a moment, the silence only broke when Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes. " Are you daft? I'm back after being dead for what? Two hundred years? Then I went into a coma for another two decades. Did you really think that the first thing on my mind would be to get back Northern Ireland? Arrogant arse. "

Ireland smirked at the younger male's condescension, taking the last step towards him and violently ruffling his brother's hair. " High handed brat! Don't think we'll go easy on you just because you finally woke up! "

Wales joined into the attack, pinning the sandy blond to the bed as Ireland hands to the smaller male's sides and began to tickle him. Hysterical laughter entered the room as Brian stood by the door with a small smile on his face. After a minute, he turned to the doctor who was reading his clipboard.

" So, is he alright now? "

The doctor looked up from his documents, nodding. " For someone who just woke up from a come, he's doing great. He's going to have stay a few days to make sure everying is okay, though. " He stared at the three siblings on the hospital bed. " Nations, huh? If I hadn't been that kid's doctor for the last twenty years, I wouldn't have believed it. "

Brian nodded, smiling. " Weird, ain't it? Back then I wouldn't thought that my best friend wasn't even human. "

Returning his attention back to the room, the brown haired American walked closer to the bed, grinning.

" So, Arthur! You're gonna need some catchin' up to do, huh? "

All three nations paused in their assaults, Wales releasing England just enough to let him sit up. The emerald eyed male glanced away from the American nervously. " Yeah... " He paused. " You've grown. "

Arthur's expression became downcast as he finally comprehended the amount of time that actually past. " It's been a long time..."

Brian allowed a moment for Arthur to wallow in his memories before he spoke up again, breaking the teen's dark stupor.

" Y'know, me an' Marie got married! "

Snapping out of his depression, Arthur spluttered at the new information, staring at the brown haired male in shock. " What ? ! You and her ? ! "

Brian nodded, grinning. " Yup! We've got a kid too. Named her Alice. She's beautiful. Got brown eyes an blond hair. " Noticing that he had the sandy blond's attention, the brown haired American continued on, listing a few events that had past in the last two decades. " Your dad's Prime Minister now, and Alex got married too! Got hitched to some broad in America. Nice girl. They named their son after you. "

Arthur was now staring, his jaw dropped. " Son? "

" Yeah, he's- "

Before the American had the chance to complete his sentence, Scotland walked in, examining the sandy blond as he inched closer towards the bed.

" So, you finally woke up, huh Nyaff ? "

Arthur answered with his own stare and frown. " I'm not going to thank you just because you were nice to me. "

Taking another step forward, Scotland smirked at his younger brother. " What are you talking about, Nyaff? Nice? What kind of dreams were you having if I was nice? "

Reaching out, the Scot ruffled the smaller male's hair roughly, earning a groan from the English nation. " Tch! Stop bloody doing that! "

Scoffing, Scotland continued his hair assault with a grin on his face. " Why should I listedn to you, brat ? I have to make you look horrible for when that idiot America gets here.

At the sound of Alfred's name, the emerald eyed male paused, his face taking on an unsure expression. As if he didn't know whether to be happy or sad that the American was on his way.

" Alfred's coming? "

Spotting the smaller male's change in demeanour, Scotland dropped his arm.

" Oi. Shouldn't you be happy? "

Biting his lip, the sandy blonde allowed a moment to pass before answering. " I should...but haven't I already caused him too much trouble? "

" Is that all you're worried about? ", Scotland laughed jeeringly, resuming his attack on England's head. " You probably fuelled his stupid his stupid hero ego by being in trouble all the time! "

Scotland grinned. " Anyways, the kid was practically screaming in joy when he found out you woke up. " He paused for a moment. " You know, he might still be screaming. "

* * *

" MATTIE! I'M SERIOUS! LIKE UBER SERIOUS! HE WOKE UP! "

Screaming into his cellphone, Alfred rushed towards the airplane doors, ignoring all the strange glances from all the passerbys in the airport. The moment he had found out that Arthur had woken up, he had threw down the phone, pissing off the Scot, and booked an immediate flight to London. Now, he was destroying his brother's eardrum in his excitement.

" That's great, eh! " Canada responded ecstatically over the line, his voice almost matching the American's in excitement, though it seemed that he was holding the phone an arms length from his ear. " Did you call anyone else yet? "

Alfred shook his head. " NUH UH! "

" Then I'll - "

" WAIT ! ! DON'T CALL THEM YET ! "

Confused at the sudden objection, the Canadian questioned his brother. " Why? "

Alfred grinned sheepishly in response, even knowing that the other male couldn't see the grin. " Cause I wanna be the first one to see Iggy! " He scratched his chin. " Well, I know Scotland and those other guys probably already saw him...but they don't count! And France is closer that I am, so if you call him, he'll get there first! SO DON"T CALL ANYONE! "

Sighing at the American's Childish behaviour, Canada reluctantly agreed. " I'll come over to London before I call them. Say hi to England for me, eh. "

" Sure! " Nodding his head, the blue eyed nation quickly agreed, hanging up his phone and entering the plane, his expression one of pure excitement and determination. " Just a few more hours left, Iggy! "

* * *

By the time America arrived at the hospital it was already early evening with the sun just coming down and visiting hours already over. But, being a well known visitor and government official, Alfred was readily welcomed into the building, easily striding towards the direction of the English nation's room. Standing in front of the door, Alfred too a deep breath as he opened the last barrier towards Arthur. A scene that he had hoped for finally revealed itself to him after twenty long years.

" Iggy! "

Stepping into the room, Alfred was greeted by the sight of Arthur chatting with a now elderly Mr. Davis along with the now thirty - one Alex, with a soft, yet sad expression on his face. The moment the golden haired male entered the room, all eyes fell towards the door, Arthur's expression, once more returning unsure. Alfred wasted no time in rushing towards the smaller male, surprising the English nation and obviously content and overjoyed the the other was awake.

" Ha ha! Iggy! You're really awake! "

Sweeping Arthur up in a bear hug, despite all protest, Alfred gripped onto the emerald eyed male tightly, almost as if he was going to disappear again. Of course, he didn't seem to notice the male's purpling face, nor hear the small cracks that entered the small hospital room.

" GIT! ...Let go...! My back...! Can't breath...! "

Finally noticing the other male's expression, Alfred released his grip. " Oh! Sorry, Artie! Got too excited there! "

Dropping back down onto the bed, Arthur straightened himself up, a hand on his back and sour expression on his face. Sighing and making sure that nothing was broken, he gazed back at the smiling American.

Then he did something no one expected him to do, at that moment in time.

He smacked Alfred on the upside of his face.

" Wha-? What was was that for ? "

Huffing with a scowl on his face, Arthur answered. " That's for sticking me in the body of a bloody eighteen years old! "

" That-! But you look sexy! And -" Alfred began to protest against the teen's accusation, but, before he could finish, he received another hit, this time on the left side of his face.

" THAT is for molesting me when I didn't remember anything! "

The sandy blond didn't even give time for the American to respond as he raised his arm for a strike to the right of Alfred's face. " That's for acting like a bloody stalker when I didn't remember everything...AND THIS..."

Alfred braced himself for another hit, expecting a blow to his head. The strike never came.

Instead. Arthur patted Alfred on the head, embarrassingly glancing away. " This is for staying with me when I didn't remember everything..."

Smiling, both happily and in slight surprise, America reached towards the Brit for another embrace, one that wasn't denied.

" What can I say, I'm the Hero! "

The two remained in the hug for a good, quiet moment, until America, of course, being himself decided to break it. " Y'know...those hits didn't really hurt. "

"...belt up..."

Despite himself, Arthur continued to rest his head on America's shoulder, unmoving. And, away from the sight of everyone in the room...he smiled.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Arthur sprinted into the hallway, flinging his bag over his shoulder, his emerald orbs shooting both left and right for ay sign of a blue eyed American. Standing straight at attention, the teen nation sighed, relaxing when no shot of blond hair could be seen. Slowing down in his escape, England swung the door open, and, deeming himself safe, he called out behind him into the empty hallway.

" America! I'm going out now! "

The sandy blond straightened his coat, taking his first step into the bright morning sun, not expecting the golden blond to barrel into him, screaming.

" Nooooo! You can't go yet! It's Friday! It's the only day I'm not working! "

Tackled to the ground and pulled into the American's tight hold, Arthur groaned, rubbing the back of his head. " Bloody hell, Alfred ! Stop acting like a blasted child and let go! "

Pouting at the criticism, Alfred only tightened his grip, still whining. " NO! Why do you have to go to SCHOOL! You're like a super, super old man! You shouldn't have to go to school! "

Shoving the other nation off, England scowled, brushing off the dirt on his pants. " Git! I have to bloody learn about everything that happened in the last two hundred years! My da...boss said that going to college was the easiest way! "

" I could've taught you! I'm a Hero! I know everything! "

Glowering at the American's protest, Arthur grabbed his fallen bag, swinging it over his shoulder.

" Telling me ' sooo...everyone got new bosses and uhhh...technology is a whole lot better and there's been a bunch of cool new discoveries' -" Arthur glared at the blue eyed male decisively. " is NOT teaching"

" But that summed everything up! "

Clinging onto the Englishman's leg, Alfred finally let go when Arthur threatened to kick him in the face. The American opted to earn pity points from the other male by pouting and hugging his knees on the ground. " ...but we never see each other anymore! I'm always busy! "

England froze in his spot, turning back to glance at the American and resisting the urge to pat the taller male on the head. " We bloody live together! We see each other everyday! "

America responded to the answer by deepening his pout and burying his head into his knees. " B-but only for like five minutes! I always have to go to work in the morning and when I get back you're already asleep! "

Frozen in his spot, Arthur's body twitched as it looked like he was fighting off a difficult decision. " Ame-"

" And we never have SEX. You've been out of the hospital for two months and we've never had any sexy times!"

England's face blanked, any pity points for the American obviously gone. He turned back away from him, heading towards the driveway. " Classes end at five. I'll meet you at the hotel with all the other nations at seven. Don't be late. "

Sensing that his attempt was failing, Alfred shot up, going after the sandy blond. " I could drive you! "

Shaking his head, Arthur gestured towards a blue minivan in the driveway. " Alex already offered to drive me. The school is right by Arthur's elementary. " He sighed. And last time I let you drive me, you took an hour for a trip that should have taken ten minutes. "

" But I wanted to spend time with you! "

" That's fine but I was la-"

Before Arthur could finish his sentence, the back door to the blue minivan flew open, a small six year old with blue eyes and red hair rushing out.

" Uncle! "

Smiling, England caught the young boy in his arms, swinging him in the air. " Arthur! How are you today? "

The blue eyed child grinned toothily, responding excitedly. " Great! Dad promised that he'd buy me ice cream if I was good at school today! And grandpa is flying from London to visit today! "

England smiled at the child's energy. " That's swell! Be good then, alright! "

Nodding, the redhead boy jumped out of the emerald eyed male's arms, rushing towards the taller American for a hug. " Al! Gimme ice cream next time I'm here, alright? "

Picking up the child, Alfred grinned. " 'Course! The Hero always has ice cream! "

Giving a satisfied nod, Arthur jumped out of the American's hold, rushing back to the van. " Dad says we gotta go now, Uncle! "

Following the energetic child, the teen made his way toward the vehicle, opening the passenger seat door and greeting the older looking driver., awkwardly " Hello, Alex. "

Alex smiled at his older brother, gesturing him in. " Well, hurry up, Arthur! You're going to be late! "

Obeying, England climbed into the seat, buckling his seat belt and shutting the door behind him. He glanced out the clear window back at the driveway at lone American and rolling the window open halfway, he gave a small wave goodbye, smiling. " I'll see you in a few hours, luv! "

Alfred grinned at the goodbye, especially at the pet name that the English nation barely used. Arthur only ever used it when he felt that the American needed some cheering up, and ninety percent of the time it it did. The other ten percent it turned him on. So, heading back into the house, a smile on his face, Alfred reentered counting down the time until he would see the sandy blond again.

* * *

" Soooo, luv was it? "

Alex smiled over at his older brother, smirking at how the sandy blond reddened at the question. Arthur rushed to defend his position. " I only said it so he wouldn't be annoying later! That's all! "

Alex laughed at the other male's poor attempt to defend himself. " Suure! If you say so, brother. "

Freezing at the word 'brother' Arthur gazed down at his knees, avoiding the other male's eyes, awkward. Alex, seeing this, just smiled. " Y'know , even if I look older than you, you're still my older brother. " Arthur just continued to focus on his knees, not answering. " And Dad is still dad. And everyone else is still everyone else. "

Frowning, the teen looked up at his brother, finally answering. " I know that. It's just bloody strange that you're thirteen years older than me now! You even have son. " His frown deepened. " It just makes me realize that in fifty years from now, I'll still be the same, while everyone else will be..."

" Fifty years from now, my son will have a kid that you'll have to babysit all the time. Then they'll have a kid that you'll have to look after too. " Alex grinned. " That's not a bad deal, right? You get to see how all our kids will look like. Anyways, you like kids, right? "

Arthur's frown lightened up slightly, though it didn't disappear. " Don't make me sound like a bloody pedophile! "

Laughing, Alex nodded out the window towards the school where a blond haired woman was waiting. " We're here. Looks like Marie came to pick you up again. "

England's expression twisted in annoyance at the sight, though the emotion didn't reach his eyes. " Tch. I don't understand why she does that! I don't even take any of her blasted classes! "

Stopping in front of the building, Alex waved his brother goodbye as the Englishman got out,, thanking his driver. " Thank you for driving me. I'll see you in a few days then?"

" Sure, that'd be great. " Alex turned to the back seat. " Say goodbye to uncle, Arthur. "

The six year old jumped from his seat, peeking out the window. " Bye, uncle! "

Smiling at his nephew, England waved goodbye, turning to the French woman in front of the college, the frown on his face reappearing. Marie just stood there, tutting at the Englishman. " It really seems like your face is stuck like that, sourcils. "

" I told you to stop waiting for me! "

Making their way to the building, Arthur continued to glower at Marie, who was sporting a grin the entire way. " Why would I waste an opportunity to annoy you ? "

The English nation grumbled at the question though he made no move to leave the girl where behind. Marie skipped slightly past the teen, glancing back. " So, you'll be seeing the rest of the nations tonight?"

Sighing, Arthur sped up his pace to match the other's. " Yeah. I'll see them this evening. "

* * *

America entered the hotel building, heading up towards the room where everyone was meeting. Nations had visited England at the hospital several times, but it was first time everyone was actually getting together to finally celebrate the island nation's return. Even though it had already been two months since his release, Arthur hadn't seen every nation again yet. So, being a hero he was, America had decided to host a get together, just for the English man.

Continuing toward the room, America was met by the sight of Prussia crouching just outside the door.

" Hey, Prussia! What'cha doin' ? "

Noticing the younger male, the white haired nation turned his attention towards the approaching body, revealing a bruise to the right side of his face. He grinned, pretending that the bruise wasn't there.

" The awesome me is making an awesome strategy! I'm waiting until England gets tired before I attack! "

America frowned, inching closer towards the door and staring at the black and blue spot on the former nation's face. " Sooo...did something happen? "

Prussia laughed. " Nothing. Me, France and Spain were just messing with him that's all! " His eye twitched a bit. " Y'know he looks exactly like he did when he was an Empire, right? "

Tilting his head thoughtfully, America twisted open the door handle. " He does? That's kinda hot." Swinging open the door, the American peeked inside the room, expecting chaos. If it wasn't for the French nation's arms and legs tied behind him with a belt and Spain shivering at the far end of the room, Alfred would have believed that nothing happened. Especially since England was calmly sipping tea, contently chatting with the Japanese nation at the table. Arthur immediately spoted him at the door, frowning.

" Git! You're late! "

" Yeah, by like two minutes! ", he protested, turning his attention away from the fallen nations, deeming them unimportant. " So, what're you and Kiku talkin' about? "

" He wants to know if we want to come over for a visit next month. Is it alright?"

" Yeah, that'd be great! "

Taking a seat beside the English nation, Alfred grabbed a cup of coffee from the refreshments on the table, joining in their conversation. " So, you're boss is wondering if you want to come with him to England for a while. "

Arthur immediately agreed. " Sure. That's fine. "

Pouting at the quick agreement, Alfred took a sip of his coffee. " Why'd you have to go though? Can't he just stay over here for a while instead of you going? "

England rolled his eyes at the complaint taking a sip of his own drink. " The only reason I'm living with you and even going to college here is because you wouldn't shut up and stop whining. You can handle a few days without me. "

Continuing to sulk, Al gulped at his coffee. " buuut..."

Arthur sighed, looking at the American. " how about this? If you don't whine, then we'll do something you like tonight. "

Alfred perked up at the proposition, grinning. " Anything? "

Sighing again, England nodded. " Anything."

* * *

Once they returned to the American's house, Arthur immediately went up to the bedroom to change. He loosened his tie, opening the closet to see if there were a change of clean clothes while America flopped down onto the bed behind him.

" Hey, hey! I forgot to ask! What'd you to Prussia an' those other guys? "

Glancing back, England smirked. " They were bothering me, so I played with them a bit. "

" Hmmm..." Alfred smiled. " We get to do anything I want now, right? "

The teen nodded. " Right. "

" Sooo...d'you know what I want? ", staring at the undressing male, Alfred smirked knowing that England knew full well what he wanted.

" I had an inkling. ", he glanced back fleetingly before returning his gaze back to the closet, obviously teasing.

America's grin just widened. " Then what? "

Instead of answering, Arthur just strided to the bed, suddenly shoving the sitting American down onto the bed, and straddling him.

Alfred's grin widened even more at the action. " Correct! "

Expecting Arthur to make his move, Alfred frowned slightly slightly when the teen stayed still , continuing to do nothing but sit on the American.

" Something wrong? "

Leaning forward, Arthur examined the taller male, answering. " You really do look older than me now, don't you? "

America's grin resurrected itself. " What about it? "

Leaning closer to the American, a feral grin formed it's way on the English man's lips. " Can you keep up? "

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Arthur stood straight. allowing himself to be examined once more by the doctor. This time though, he was staring straight at the American with a scrutinizing glare.

" Hey, Iggy...? Why are you staring at me like that ? "

Ignoring the question, Arthur gestured over to the taller male, motioning Alfred to stand in front of him. Confused, Alfred obeyed. "What is it? "

Instead of answering, Arthur placed his hand over his own head, and in one swift movement propelled it forward. Right into Alfred's neck.

" OW! What the hell? "

Ignoring the American once more, the teen just alternated his stare between his hand and America's neck, mumbling with a despondent look on his face.

" ...bloody hell...eight centimetres. " He raised his head to look back at the American. " Could you get me some tea? "

Pouting at the question, Alfred rubbed at his neck, looking like he wanted to protest , but still heading towards the door. Instead, he complained. " Geez. You just randomly hit me, then tell me to get tea? Is this you being hormonal? "

Not taking the American's words into notice, Arthur called after him. " Make it MILK tea! "

* * *

**A/N :**

**Alright! that's the end Thank you to all these wonderful people who reviewed! And everyone who read this through to end too! I love you guys!**

**Silvermoon of Forestclan, Cat 'akai, Sinsoo, Acetate, Itachis-Witch ,Randomanime456 ,RLunatic ,Peacemakerwarfreak,malevolentmisfit,Sorairo Warai,Polar Pi,Emberopal,holly2210,Ouiri-chan,whovianat,Meolody of Starshine,Miorochi,Snowgirl999,tokiko-chan,EdwardElricLover22,TheNinjaWangsta,RLunatic78,midn13,I-Heart-Yami-Yugi,Sleepy-Firebug,mehcooky,MataHari-Chan ,MelodyOfStarShine,BarFujioka,mochi1239,Cheyenne,Sakushiro,Random,Kotorigaro,La,SketchyVE,Yumisukihime,Xaipa,I like ur axe,Cheyenne,Hetalia Rules,Hetalia Freak,Maya-chan200,BwaBwaimagoat,518ZombiedDreams,MysikalIgirisu,Sakushiro,Kunoichi-Shea,Kittenly,lightsnowfall,Dearly Unknown,Mafical.,iChocoLove,Leeek,Trimacle,music-rox12,puppydog9,foreversnowynights**

**Really, you guys are the best. I didn't expect so much feed back for my first fic. Well, thanks again. And now that this is over, criticism will be very much welcomed! Sorry some FAIL mistakes, like my geography...yeah... I suck at that...I fixed a few things that reviewers pointed out though! And I kinda started another fic in the middle of this.. I had writers block and I was bored so I decided to write something else and it turned into a full blown fic. It's call Not just a Fling. And for those who read it, I am so sorry. I will update it as soon as I can. It's Spring Break ( I wish it'd actually look like Spring though. It's still snowing! But it's getting warmer!) right now, so I finally have time to write it. Oh, and sorry for making Alfred into such a douche in that fic.**

**P.S. Hetalia doesn't belong to me!**


End file.
